


Redefining Family

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Abused Jace Wayland, Alec + Jace + Sebastian raised as brothers, Alec is raised by Valentine, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parenting, Brotherly Affection, Child Abuse, Cute Ending, Discrimination Against Downworlders, Evil Valentine, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Humor, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Alec Lightwood, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Immortal Jonathan, Immortal all the good guys, Jace is raised by Valentine, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Motherly love, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Sacrifice, Sebastian is raised by Valentine, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: A AU wingfic feel good Malec story of overcoming hardships with the love and support of family.Valentine kidnaps Alec and raises him together with Jace and Jonathan.How will everything change now that Jace and Jonathan have a protective big brother in Alec?How will Alec's life change when he discover Valentine experimented on him too, giving him special powers and abilities? A prayer as his mother lay dying may answer this as well as answer his prayer for love and protection when Alec crosses paths with Magnus.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Isabelle Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Asmodeus
Comments: 624
Kudos: 2097
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	1. A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewYork_NewYork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYork_NewYork/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse gives everything she has left for her son to try and make up for her mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Child abuse, child abandonment, affair/being unfaithful, murder, self sacrifice, discrimination against Downworlders. Valentine is a warning in itself or in other words Valentine is an evil abusive asshole as always.

**Please read chapter notes for warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter 1: A Mother’s Love

Maryse was almost at the edge of the property with Alec; she was almost free. She allowed herself to feel hope. She would make it. She would actually make it. She would be free; free from Valentine. Finally free!

Suddenly the dark garden was bathed in light as someone turned on the large spotlights and she knew she was never going to make it. She forced herself to stop, looking down at Alec, his hand safely inside hers, and gave him a reassuring smile. As always her oldest was calm; his eyes were worried but he trusted her and didn’t cry or speak. Alec had not even cried when she had given birth to him; she had known already then that he would be special. A leader; a boy born to be so much more than she had ever managed to be.

Maryse could feel him before he spoke. She should have left earlier; there was a lot of things she should have done differently. She forced down her regrets to focus on the here and now.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked darkly from behind her, his voice making it clear he was not more than maybe two or three meters behind her.

She knew he wasn’t alone, she could see at least twenty Shadowhunters had formed a half circle around them. She turned around to face him, tensing, ready for a fight, holding Alec’s hand tightly in hers, her steele in the other.

“Valentine,” she acknowledged, pushing Alec behind her.

“You remember me. Should I be surprised?” Valentine leered at her.

Maryse sighed in annoyance; he had always been overly dramatic. Seeing him now she was surprised and embarrassed she had ever thought highly of him or his course.

“Don’t do this,” she said shortly.

“Do what?” he asked with false innocence, looking from Alec to her, noticing he seemed more curious than afraid.

“Don’t make this difficult,” Maryse asked, trying one last time to reason with him, noticing that the Shadowhunters had drawn their weapons. She disregarded the blades; they couldn’t reach her yet but there were at least eight with bows and they were pointed straight at her.

Valentine gave her a dark look. “You are leaving me, aren’t you?”

“What we had died a long time ago,” she said coldly.

“You are still a general in the Circle,” he reminded her.

“I supported your vision at first but it has become twisted now,” she said defiantly. She knew she was not getting away but she wasn’t dying on her knees.

“I never changed,” he said emotionlessly.

“Then maybe I did. I didn’t sign up for mass-murder!” Maryse said angrily.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Of course you did, dear. That’s one of the reasons I love you,” Valentine reminded her sinisterly.

“You don’t know what love is,” she spat out.

“Maybe,” Valentine agreed darkly as he stepped closer to her. She stayed where she was, refusing to draw back and just looked at him defiantly. “Now, stop this nonsense and come back in the house.”

She shook her head, done letting him dictate the agenda.

“No. It is time I went home,” she insisted strongly.

“Home? You are home,” he said dangerously, now so close to her he could have touched her face if he reached out. He didn’t.

“Back to my husband and small daughter,” she reminded him and reminded herself.

“Not with my son, you don’t,” Valentine said darkly, nodding at Alec who was still looking curiously at him behind his mother.

“Alexander is not yours,” Maryse said hotly.

“How would you know? You were screwing both Robert and me at the time,” Valentine reminded her crudely. “Besides, I have spent a lot of energy on him already,” he remarked with a dark grin.

“You experimented on me too?!” Maryse asked shocked. She had just heard from Joselyn a few days ago that he had experimented on both her children which was why she had decided she needed to leave, now. Had Valentine done it to her too? Could she trust him? Trust he was telling her the truth about this? No, of course not. He was probably just saying that.

“I experimented on you first, before anyone else. I perfected the dose with the others,” Valentine leered. He nodded towards Alec. “That one is the defective one. The baseline. I need him to measure the others against him.”

“You are insane!” Maryse spat out.

“He is **mine** and I want him. Now!” Valentine demanded coldly.

Maryse was unsure if he meant Alec was his property or his son; maybe both. She shook her head and her lips became a thin stubborn line.

“Even if he was yours I will **never** let you have him!” Maryse said strongly.

“Brave words for a woman who’s surrounded,” Valentine said sinisterly.

“Mum,” Alec said worried, squeezing her hand harder.

“It’s ok, honey. I will take care of this,” Maryse calmed him in a strong voice.

“Will you now?” Valentine asked scornfully. “Did you know? Joselyn left me yesterday. For that freak who didn’t have enough honor to end his life when he got turned into a Downworlder!” Valentine spat the words out with disgust.

Maryse gave a dark smile. “Joselyn finally got some brains; good for her.”

“Well, apparently neither of you felt that little Jonathan should be included in your escape,” Valentine remarked darkly.

“I did try and bring him; you have cast a spell or something on the crib; I couldn’t take him out of it,” Maryse accused him.

“Oh. You did try then. Yes, only Joselyn could do it. Guess she was too busy escaping with my unborn daughter and her new Downworlder lover!” Valentine said in a hate-filled tone.

“Your marriage problems don’t concern me; I have enough of my own,” Maryse said coldly though she did mentally add another reason to why she had never liked Joselyn; that woman had no spine and no honor; leaving a child with Valentine was unforgivable. “Now, let us pass.”

Valentine shook his head, smiling evilly at her. “No.”

“I **will** fight you,” Maryse warned, holding her steele tightly in her left hand.

“You will lose,” Valentine remarked coldly.

Maryse eyed the archers and decided they would shoot at her first and not Alec; Valentine clearly wanted him.

“Alexander, run!” she ordered, releasing his hand and pushing him towards the edge of the property. Her right hand now free she took up her blade and activated it, standing in a fighting position before Valentine, blocking his way to Alec who dutifully ran all the way towards the edge of the property as fast as his little feet could carry him, not looking back, doing what he was told, trusting his mother completely.

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have done that,” Valentine said dangerously and snapped his fingers. “Someone get that kid!”

Before Maryse could launch at him she had eight arrows in her back; she never got to even swing at Valentine, she never even got a chance. She dropped the blade as she collapsed to her knees, agony running though her, coughing up blood. She had a punctured lung and that was the least of her worries. She had mere minutes of life and from Valentine’s triumphant look down at her, he knew it. He kicked her steele out of her hand and watched her dispassionately as she fought to breathe.

“Did he….” Maryse got out, her voice weak but hopeful.

“Let go of me. Mum!” Alec cried out, kicking and hitting the man carrying him back, looking with frightened eyes at his mum. He knew enough about combat already to see she was mortally wounded; she needed healing runes, lots of them and she needed it now! If just he could get to her and draw some; then she would be alright. She had to be!

“He’s feisty,” the Shadowhunter carrying Alec back towards Valentine remarked to him, fighting to hold on to him as he fought to escape his grip.

Alec choose that moment to bite the arm holding around him, hard.

“Ouch! Damn kid!” he yelled and put him down, instead dragging him along with a bruising grip around his right wrist.

Valentine laughed, clearly amused by the display. “Yes. He will be interesting.”

“Valentine, don’t you dare touch him!” Maryse warned, trying to sound firm but her voice sounded weak, blood running out of the corners of her mouth. Her hands were shaking but she managed to keep herself up on her elbows so she could see what was going on.

“Sorry, dear, I have trouble hearing you over the sound of you dying and all!” Valentine said cruelly, barely sparing her a glance.

“Mum!” Alec cried as he tried to run to her but the man held him back.

When he was close enough Valentine gripped Alec’s other wrist and held it in a bruising grip and the other Shadowhunter released his own hold on him, casting him a dark annoyed look and rubbing his arm where Alec had bit him.

“Now, now, Alexander, behave,” Valentine ordered.

“Let go of me! I want my mum!” Alec insisted and kicked out at Valentine.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed and he slapped him in the face, hard, making Alec yell out in pain and surprise. Alec looked at him with huge eyes, fighting to hold tears back, taking a shaking hand to his injured and warm cheek.

“Shut up and behave,” Valentine demanded harshly.

“Alexander, darling. Remember that mum loves you,” Maryse got out, fighting to speak. “And never believe a word that man, Valentine, says. Remember who you are! You are a Lightwood; we break noses and accept the consequences!”

“Say goodbye, Maryse. He belongs to me now!” Valentine said darkly and started to drag Alec with him away from her, back towards the house, not even bothering to look back at her.

“Mum! Mum! Please mum! Get up, mum! You have to get up, mum!” Alec yelled after her, fighting against Valentine’s grip all he could.

Valentine stopped and looked down at him. Alec gave him his best defiant stare. Valentine backhanded him again and then again, making Alec yell aloud in pain.

“Now, let’s start with some ground rules, Alexander. You obey me, without question. If you disobey, I will punish you. Do you understand?” Valentine said sharply.

Alec looked back at his mother and then at Valentine, tears in his eyes and took a hand to his stinging cheek.

“Yes,” Alec got out, his lips trembling, his hands shaking, fighting back tears.

“Yes, what?” Valentine insisted.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec added, looking at him with large frightened eyes.

“Good,” Valentine said with satisfaction. “Now, forget all that nonsense your mother told you and forget about her. You are mine now; a Morgenstern.”

Alec didn’t reply, just looked at him, hoping his mum would recover soon and come get him. She just needed some healing runes. She would be alright.

“Say it! Morgenstern!” Valentine demanded and raised his right hand threateningly.

Alec instinctively cowered and tried to pull back but Valentine kept him firmly in place, his hand on his wrist so tight it was leaving a red mark. Alec’ mouth was suddenly dry and he was unsure what to do.

“A Morgenstern,” he repeated in a small voice, thinking he would just say it now and when his mother came it would be alright. Valentine kept his hand raised, ready to strike, his eyes narrowed in clear annoyance. Realizing what he had forgotten Alec hastily added, “Sir.”

Valentine smiled darkly and lowered his hand.

“Good,” Valentine said and continued to pull Alec back towards the house. “Now, come meet your baby brother. He will be your responsibility from now on.”

Alec tried to look after his mother for as long as he could, almost stumbling several times as Valentine harshly pulled him along, but soon lost her from sight as he was pulled into the house.

Maryse watched her son disappear from sight together with the man who had been both her lover and her commander and was now her enemy and her murderer. She knew she had only moments of life left in her. Valentine’s men were still watching her, dark smiles on their lips, just waiting for her to expire.

Maryse closed her eyes and fought to hang on to life just long enough to mumble a prayer softy, a vow, a wish, “I pray to whatever angel will listen. Of you. angel, I ask for three things, please ensure my son never loses his way like I did but let him keep his kind soul no matter where he ends up. Secondly, I pray he finds happiness, someone to love who will truly cherish him forever and finally, I beg of you to let my son have the power and strength to kill the man who has murdered me! Grant me these three wishes I wish for my son and my soul belongs to you, angel, no matter if you may reign now in Heaven or Hell.”

Far away, deep in the Hell dimension known as Edom, the prayer reached a fallen Angel named Asmodeus. A Nephilim soul; his. A Nephilim soul belonging to Hell, to Edom. To him! Oh, yes! This deal he would take. First wish; easy to do. Second….a love that would be forever. Had he not heard that wish before? Oh, yes. His own son, Magnus, had had such a wish. Well, two birds with one stone then. Surely this would also get him back into his son’s good graces; a powerful Nephilim lover which would be his forever. A lovely gift to be sure. The last one; powerful and strong enough to kill her killer; oh, he loved that one. He had **got** this!

As Maryse took her last breath she heard a whispered voice, full of dark promise, “Your wishes are granted. Your soul is **mine** now.”

And as Maryse died she smiled even though she knew she would be going to Hell for she knew her son would eventually be alright. That night a heavenly light descended into Edom and the Earth shook as a mother’s love had managed to defy the fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you are interested in seeing more.  
> Also, suggestions for whom Jace and Sebastian/Jonathan should end up with would be very much appreciated.


	2. Meet Your Brother(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meet Jace and Jonathan/Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta reader Cindy for her quick work on this chapter.  
> Chapter warnings: Child abuse, child abandonment, manipulation, discrimination against Downworlders. Valentine is an evil abusive asshole as always.

**Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings**

# Chapter 2: Meet Your Brother(s)

Alec fought back tears, his cheek bruised and warm from where Valentine had hit him repeatedly. He knew his mother was dead. Nephilim went to battle between ten and twelve years old; talk about battle, fighting and dying came early in life. She would go to Heaven now, back to be with the Angels. He had been told this was a good place; she would be safe there. However, he didn’t want her with the angels; he wanted her here!

Valentine had dragged him with him back into the house, or mansion more like it. They were in the large foyer now. Valentine’s mansion was among the largest properties in Idris, situated on the outskirts of Alicante, in one of the wealthiest suburbs. It was a huge house with a basement, a ground floor, a 1st floor and a 2nd floor with some rooms just under the ceiling. Everything was kept in marble and gold as Valentine liked. Alec had grown up here but he had never interacted much with Valentine directly; his mother had always been a proxy. However, he knew the general house rules. Until a few months ago his father, Robert, and been here too. Then his mum and dad’s fighting had escalated and Robert had called Maryse ugly names. Robert had taken his baby sister, Isabelle and left. He had known his mum had been sad but she had never let it show. _Be strong; we are Lightwoods,_ she had told him. He had to be strong now.

“Sir, what do you want us to do with the body?” One of Valentine’s men called to him and asked, making Valentine stop at the foot of the large staircase leading upstairs, forcing Alec to do likewise as he still had his right wrist in an iron clad grip so tight Alec was sure he will be bruised for days.

“Dispose of it,” Valentine ordered coldly.

The man nodded and made a small bow of his head, his Circle tattoo more visible like that. Maryse had never shown off her tattoo, preferring to glamour it. Robert had only been in the Circle for Maryse and had never gotten one and Alec had still been too young to get one.

Alec had preferred it when his mother had glamoured hers; he had never liked how Valentine had been around his mother, how he called her ‘ **his** Maryse’…not in the way Robert had called her his wife which had seemed warm and soft. Valentine had said it like he said everything; with possession and darkness, as if Maryse had been his property. Alec was glad that at least she was gone from him. She had been happy enough he recalled early on but as Valentine had gotten colder Maryse had become more miserable being Valentine’s anything.

“Yes, Sir,” the man said and went back out into the garden to make a fire rune and get rid of Maryse’s body.

Alec felt dread wash over him. His mum deserved more than that.

“No!” Alec protested and tried to pull out of Valentine’s grip, using his other hand on his wrist to reinforce it.

Valentine turned and looked down at him with a dark and warning look.

“Didn’t we have this discussion, Alexander?” Valentine warned and did the smallest hint of a movement, raising his left hand, the one he was not holding on to Alec with, just a little but more than enough for Alec to know what he meant.

Alec stopped struggling, hating himself for being afraid of the pain, of the hit he knew Valentine would give him if he persisted. He remembered something his mother had told him, _fight smart; not hard_. He had to fight smart. He would never beat Valentine in direct combat; not for years at least if ever. He stopped struggling completely and looked up at Valentine with pleading eyes, trying to find an argument he would buy into.

“Sir, please…please let me give her a proper funeral. A Shadowhunter farewell,” Alec pleaded with him, hoping his patriotic feelings would sway him.  
Valentine considered it for all of two seconds and then shook his head as he replied thoughtfully, “No. Traitors don’t get the Angel’s send off. Besides, it does not fit my plans for Idris to know she is dead. Better they think she has run off like Joselyn.”

Alec paled, furious at hearing his mother called a traitor, denied a Shadowhunter funeral and compared to a woman who would abandon her child.

“My mother would never do that!” Alec protested hotly, his feelings getting the better of him.  
Valentine gave him a dark look and before Alec noticed the danger he had backhanded him, hard, with his free hand. Alec stumbled but Valentine’s grip on his wrist prevented him from falling.

“ **Never** talk back to me! Do you understand?” Valentine warned sharply.

Alec took his free hand to his injured cheek that was starting to burn insatiably.

“Yes,” Alec got out, fighting back tears of shock and pain. He had to be strong; he had to make his mother proud.

“Maryse clearly forgot to teach you basic manners,” Valentine commented, raising an eye in annoyance at him, his free hand forming a fist at his side, something Alec didn’t miss and he shivered in fear, well aware that so far Valentine had been merciful in his hits; he had only hit him with an open fist after all.

Alec quickly remembered what he had forgotten and hastily added, “Yes, Sir.”

“Better,” Valentine said approvingly, his fist unfolding, a thin smile on his lips. “You have lived here most of your life with Maryse. You should know the ground rules,” Valentine went on, nodding towards the kitchen, living room, garden, garage, stairs, basement door and living quarters that one could go to from where they were standing at the foot of the stairs.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said softly, fighting to get his emotions under control. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fire had been light in the garden and had to fight tears even more. _Hail and farewell, mother_ , he thought sadly.

“I will recap all the same,” Valentine said, clearly seeing the fire in the garden and dismissing it as unimportant. “My study is off limits as is my laboratory. I find you there and I will flog you raw! You get it?” Valentine warned him, his voice dangerous and his face dark and twisted.

Alec nodded, fighting down his fear, certain Valentine would have no problem at all with whipping him till he bleed and eventually passed out if he felt he had offended him.

Alec forced himself to respond, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Valentine said, nodded approval. “You will take your meals with the staff in the kitchen and with my son, Jonathan, unless I call upon you to dine with me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec readily agreed, silently hoping Valentine would either be away a lot or just never want him there with him when he wanted to dine with his son.

One of Valentine’s men came over to them and said respectfully, “Sir, the Warlock lifted the spell on your son’s crib.”

Valentine nodded approval as he replied, “Good.”

“What shall I do with her?” the guard asked, spitting the ‘her’ out like poison and nodding behind him.

Alec followed his nod and saw two men holding a weak and drained blue-skinned woman between them. Her hands were bound with metal handcuffs with angelic runes on them that meant she couldn’t use her powers.

“I have no further use of a Warlock. Kill her,” Valentine ordered.

Alec saw the fear in the Warlock’s eyes, saw how she had bruises and burns on her skin. She had fought them, fought Valentine. She had suffered. He should leave it; he shouldn’t interfere.

“No!” Alec cried out, unable to stay quiet when one of the men took out a blade and moved it towards her throat with an evil leer.

“Alexander, you are going have to learn to behave properly. You have clearly not learned,” Valentine told him in a dark and cold voice, giving him a warning look.

Alec thought quickly; he needed a plan. He needed to save this Warlock…somehow. He cast her a sympathetic look and she looked back at him in surprise and shock, clearly unsure what to think of him.

“Sir, please…I will do anything. Please spare her,” Alec pleaded, nodding towards the Warlock.

Valentine looked from the Warlock to Alec with a hint of surprise as if he had forgotten she was even still there.

“Let her go?” Valentine asked.

Alec nodded frantically, “Yes, please.”

“Why?” Valentine asked sharply.

Alec’s first thought was to say if he couldn’t save his mum he would save her. Instead he said, “I will do anything, please.”

“You should learn to negotiate better, Alexander,” Valentine scowled, looking disapprovingly at him.

“I can be loyal. I can be faithful. You need someone at the Clave meetings to support your claims or your whereabouts? I can be there,” Alec offered, using all the knowledge he had gathered being around his mother to try and offer what he thought Valentine would want.

Valentine was thoughtful for a moment, giving him a look up and down before he replied, “Hmm….Maybe you can be more useful to me if your loyalty is honor bound.”

“Please. Let me try,” Alec pleaded.

Valentine looked from Alec to the Warlock and waved her nearer or rather made the two soldiers force her over to him.

“Warlock, come here,” Valentine ordered unnecessarily as the soldiers were already pushing her over to him.

“Fuck you!” The Warlock spat at him when she was forced to a halt before him, her voice and eyes filled with hate.

“Shut up, filth!” Valentine ordered, backhanding her, hard.

The Warlock’s head flew to the side from the power of the blow but she quickly regained her footing and returned to stare at Valentine with hate in her eyes.

“Warlock, do you know him?” Valentine demanded to know, his voice cold.

The Warlock shook her head and said coldly, “No. All you Nephilim look alike to me.”

Valentine smiled darkly at her, clearly thinking the same of the demon-blooded.

“Well, this Nephilim, defective as he may be, just saved your life by pledging his loyalty to me,” Valentine told her.

The Warlock’s eyes widened in surprise and shock.

“What?! Why?” She asked, looking from Alec to Valentine and then back at Alec.

“Be safe, Warlock,” Alec offered, giving her a small smile.

“Catarina. Catarina Loss,” she told him, her voice still cold but the hate in the voice was gone.

“Catarina. Be safe. Be happy,” Alec offered, smiling more widely now.

Catarina looked curiously at him as she replied, “You are….an unusual Nephilim.”

Alec shrugged, used to hearing that, “I know.”

“Take her away. Let her make a portal to New York and let her go,” Valentine ordered to the men holding her.

The men nodded and walked away with her, out into the garden and out of Alec’s line of sight.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said to Valentine when he turned back to look at him, seeing from his expression he was expecting him to say something.

“You will be working that off for years,” Valentine warned him.

“I know,” Alec said softly, smiling a little at the thought the Warlock would be safe now.

The smile was what did it; Valentine backhanded him, hard as he hissed, “Soft!”

Alec’s head flew to the side and when he turned back to face him there was more shock and surprise on his face than pain, “Why did you hit me?”

“You made a deal for a Warlock! I allowed it as I wanted the deal as I need your obedience but I hit you because you wanted to save a Downworlder! A Downworlder! They are our enemy. Always remember that, Alexander!” Valentine told him coldly.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said dutifully, his hands making fists as all he wanted to do was tell him he couldn’t see that woman being a threat. His mum had spoken poorly of Downworlders too but he had always assumed she had meant bad Downworlders….like there was bad Shadowhunters. Not defenseless Downworlders like that woman Catarina.

“Good,” Valentine said in approval as he started to walk up the stairs, pulling Alec with him, “Now, let’s go get your brother.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said because he knew Valentine was expecting him to reply.

They quickly reached Jonathan’s nursery. Alec knew where it was and what it looked like. He had babysat Jonathan, or Jace as his mum and he had called him, many times. The nursery was befitting the child Valentine had decided would save the Nephilim race; it was big with it’s own bathroom, a bed which was also a crib, more toys than anyone clearly needed, a small table and a small chair in one corner for when he would start to learn his runes which would be any day given his age. There was a bench at the large window facing the gardens with pillows so one could sit there and look out.

When Valentine and Alec entered the nursery it was clear Jonathan had been crying. He was standing up in the crib, holding on to the railing, tears on his cheeks. He had blond hair and fair eyes and was a plump and healthy looking boy, his clothes clean, fine and with golden treads. He looked sad and drained now though. When he saw Alec his whole face lit up and he smiled widely.

“Ala!” Jace said happily and reached out his arms towards him.

“Jonathan recognizes you,” Valentine commented as he released his hold on Alec’s wrist.

Alec rubbed his abused wrist, the flesh tender, red marks forming from Valentine’s hand.

“I recognize him too,” Alec said warmly as he went to the crib and after getting a nod of approval from Valentine he reached down and picked up the smaller boy, holding him close. It was awkward as they were not that many years apart but Jace was small for his age and Alec was tall for his age. “Shh. You are safe now, my little Jace. You are safe,” Alec mumbled softly as he hugged Jace close to him, putting his head against his neck, holding him close.

“Jace?” Valentine questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

“My mum called him that,” Alec explained as he came closer, Jace still hiding his face in the curve of Alec’s neck, making it clear he was not at all close to his father nor interested in his presence.

“He is Jonathan,” Valentine reprimanded as he turned to walk our of the nursery, Alec following him out into the hallway, Jace in his arms, a heavy load but Alec was managing because he would rather die than let go of him now. Jace was clinging to him like a small monkey, which certainly made it easier for him to carry him. He was wondering if anyone had bothered to look in on him since Joselyn had escaped the evening before.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec replied, knowing Valentine was expecting him to confirm the ill hidden command in his words.

Suddenly one of Valentine’s soldiers came running out of the door next to Jace’s room. It was a utility closet; small and cramped but large enough to enter and hold shelves on two walls and a large shelf at the end. The soldier left the door open and Alec could see it was no longer filled with shelves and supplies. Instead, all the shelves and supplies had been removed and there was a crib in there. A small child was standing up in the crib, looking frightened at the man running away. The room was bare except the crib that looked old and worn. The child looked filthy, thin and his clothes were dirty and torn several places. Snot was running from his nose and he in general just looked miserable. He had piercing blue eyes and flaming red hair.

“Ahhhh!” The soldier cried out in pain, cradling his right arm, burned black and blistering, in his left arm, holding it close to his chest.

Jace tried to look but Alec forcefully made the younger boy keep his face turned away so he wouldn’t see the horrific looking injury.

“What happened?” Valentine asked sharply, looking disappointed at the injured man.

“That demon spawn burned my arm!” The soldier complained, nodding towards his burned arm.

“Stop being overly dramatic and use an iratze on it,” Valentine ordered coldly.

The man nodded, wincing in pain as he let the burned arm hang free so he could get his steele from his pocket. He sighed in relief as he drew an iratze on his arm and it instantly healed, the pain having disappeared. He put the steele back in his pocket before he pointed an accusing finger back at the child in the small room.

“Sir….that thing can’t be controlled!” the man complained.

Valentine nodded briefly, looking from the child to the man before he said calmly, “I know. That is why it is leaving this afternoon. Why do you think it is even up here for the first time since it was conceived and not hidden away in the basement?”

Alec winced in sympathy for the child, imaging living in a dark room in the basement and being addressed as ‘it’. It must have been horrible.

“Jace, stay here and face this way no matter what you hear, promise?” Alec whispered in Jace’s ear as he put the child down, ensuring Jace was facing the hallway, away from the room and the neglected child.

Jace nodded, biting his lower lip, fighting tears.

“Good boy,” Alec praised and Jace seemed to brighten at the words, determined to make Alec happy by remaining right here, looking out into the hallway until Alec told him otherwise.

Alec determinedly walked into the small room and moved slowly closer to the crib. He noticed there was only a small torn blanket in the crib and the room was cold and drafty. He would have been cold; although if he could create fires maybe he had been less cold than other children would have been. Alec hoped so, wanting the child to have had just one small kindness in all of this darkness.

“Hello there. Are you hungry?” Alec asked the child softly, moving closer with slow and cautious movements, not wanting to scare the child who was eying him with growing fear.

“Alexander, get away from there!” Valentine ordered sharply.

Alec was almost at the crib and decided if he moved quickly he could lift the child up before Valentine could order him to stop. But as he reached his hands towards the child two of his fingers on his right hand tore and broke, making him hastily pull his hands back.

“Shit!” Alec cursed under his breath, fighting the pain, cradling the injured hand.

The child looked at him with large and frightened eyes and Alec tried to smile reassuringly at him through the pain of the broken fingers.

“I told you,” Valentine said darkly.

Alec shook his head but kept his eyes on the child.

“No, no. It’s fine. Your tone just scared him,” Alec told him over his shoulder.

“I scared it?! Look at it!” Valentine demanded.

The harsh tone frightened the child further and his eyes turned black, completely black, demonic black.

“By the Angel!” Alec got out in surprise; he had never seen such eyes in real life before, only read about it.

“Precisely. It is a demon,” Valentine told him.

Alec eyed the child and his eyes returned to blue. He looked scared at Alec as he wiped some tears and snot from his face with a hand.

“Not completely,” Alec said, sure of this. There was too much child in him to be a demon; at least a full demon. Maybe he was a Downworlder baby of some kind?

“No. Half Nephilim,” Valentine told him, sounding fascinated by the interaction between Alec and the child.

“Then he is part angel,” Alec concluded.

“It broke two of your fingers,” Valentine reminded him.

“He didn’t mean to,” Alec said with certainty, looking at the child when he spoke, smiling calmingly.

The child looked hesitantly at him but then smiled back, uncertainly, copying Alec’s movements as if he had never smiled before.

“I am getting rid of it in a few hours. No need to make friends,” Valentine told him coldly.

“He is a child! The same age as Jac….Jonathan,” Alec protested, seeing a shiver run through the child at Valentine’s words. He hadn’t spoken but Alec would almost guess he understood them all the same.

“It was conceived almost at the same time as him, yes. But my son is the hope for the future. This one is a defective demon spawn!” Valentine told him in a dismissive tone.

This time there was no denying the way the child almost physically recoiled from Valentine’s harsh tone and words.

“He can understand you?!” Alec asked surprised.

“Of course it can understand me. Just like Jonathan can. He is part Nephilim after all,” Valentine said matter of fact as if that didn’t matter.

Nephilim children grew up quicker than Mundane children; they could walk, talk, understand, comprehend and coordinate their movements precisely and finely at a much earlier age thanks to their angelic blood. This fact was also what meant they could be sent to war when they were between ten and twelve years old.

“Where are you planning on sending him?” Alec asked, keeping his eyes on the child.

Valentine indulged him a bit further for he found the interaction between the two of them interesting, “To Edom.”

“Edom?! It is a Hell dimension!” Alec protested, looking at the child in horror and sympathy.

“It belongs there,” Valentine said dismissively.

“He is a child! He will burn,” Alec warned.

“It will survive and merely reveal the evil within,” Valentine said dismissively.

Alec saw the pain and fear in the child’s eyes and knew he had to do something.

“Let him stay,” Alec begged, turning to look at Valentine. “Please,” he added.

“Why should I?” Valentine asked coldly.  
“He can be useful,” Alec suggested, fighting to find a reason Valentine would agree to.

Valentine shook his head.

“I thought so at first but he can’t be controlled. I have no use for uncontrollable things,” Valentine said dismissively.

Alec looked at the frightened and sad boy in the crib and back at Valentine.

“Let me care for him,” Alec offered.

“You?” Valentine asked surprised.

Alec nodded and turned to look at the boy, smiling encouragingly at him.

“Yes. You told me to care for Ja…Jonathan. Let me care for him too,” Alec said, turning back to look at Valentine, giving him a determined look.

“Why would you do that?” Valentine asked surprised.

“He is not evil. He is just scared,” Alec explained matter of fact.

Valentine was thoughtful for a few moments; it might not be a bad idea. He had nothing to lose. He could always get rid of it later.

“If you can’t control it I will get rid of it and I will take my pound of flesh from you. Do you understand?” Valentine warned.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec eagerly agreed, nodding furiously, hope rising in him that he had won. The loss of his mother became easier to bear thinking he had saved not only a Warlock but this child too. He imagined his mum would have been proud of him for his skills with negotiating with Valentine if not what he had negotiated over.

“You won’t be able to control it. I even tried the Agony Rune on it; the demonic half means it can withstand an unbelievable amount of pain,” Valentine warned him.

“I wouldn’t be using pain,” Alec told him with conviction, not even considering such a thing, wincing in sympathy at the knowledge the child had already felt such brutal pain.

“Really?” Valentine questioned, disbelief clear in his voice.

“May I touch him?” Alec asked, looking from Valentine to the child in the crib who was looking at him with less fear now.

“Good luck,” Valentine snorted, not thinking that would go well at all.

“What’s his name?” Alec asked softly, looking at the lost small boy.

“Jonathan,” Valentine said flatly.  
“Jonathan? Also Jonathan?” Alec asked surprised. How many Jonathan’s were living here?!

“Yes. I didn’t expect to keep both. It wasn’t important to name this one,” Valentine said with a dismissive hand gesture.

Alec ignored him and turned to look at the child.

“Jonathan, I’m Alexander. Alec. I won’t hurt you,” Alec reassured him in a calming voice as he stepped close to the broken and filthy crib he was in and stopped there, letting the boy see he meant no harm.

“Hurt,” the small boy said in a broken voice, looking at him with wide eyes.

Alec shook his head, his heart breaking.

“No, no. I won’t harm you. I swear,” Alec reassured him in a soft and calm voice.

“Stop!” the young boy warned when Alec lifted his hands, holding them out in front of himself, palms facing upwards, showing he was peaceful and unarmed but Jonathan knew that trick; he had felt that pain too many times.  
“Ahh!” Alec cried out as he felt waves, like electronic currents, run through him, intensifying the pain of the broken fingers.

The child’s eyes were black now and there was no doubt he was doing this. Alec fought to stay upright and cradled his injured hand in the other, holding it against his chest, supporting himself against the crib.

“I told you,” Valentine said, smirking arrogantly.

“He is just scared,” Alec got out through pained breaths, fighting to speak through the agony he was feeling. “Jonathan, please stop. I mean you no harm, ok?”

The child stopped and his eyes returned to normal. Alec took a deep and calming breath and stood up straight.

“Alec?” the child asked hesitantly, looking at him curiously as he tasted the name Alec had given him.

Alec nodded, fighting to hide the pain from the broken fingers and instead smile reassuringly at him.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed.

“Alec,” the child repeated and smiled at him, copying what Alec was doing with his face as if he was trying on this whole smiling thing.

Alec took a deep breath, hoping he was right about this. He again showed he was unharmed and reached down into the crib, holding his breath against any new pain but nothing came.

“There you are, little one,” Alec said with relief and warmth as he managed to lift the child up and into his arms, balancing him on his hip, his broken fingers making it hard to hold on to him properly. However, the child was so thin and malnourished he was easy to carry, even with Alec’s injuries and difficult grip on him.

“Alec!” the child repeated, smiling, putting one small arm around his neck.

“Good boy!” Alec praised as his hold around his neck made it easier for Alec to carry him.

“Fingers,” Jonathan said in a small and pained voice, his small fingers reaching out and holding around one of Alec’s broking fingers, a look of sorrow and pain in his eyes.

Alec shook his head and ignored the pain of the child holding around the broken digit.

“No, no. It’s ok,” Alec assured him softly, smiling warmly at him.

“Bad! Bad!” Jonathan suddenly said and released his hold around Alec’s neck and instead made a fist. Before Alec could react he started to hit himself repeatedly on his other arm with his fist.

Alec paled and gave him a dismayed look. He quickly managed to grab hold of his fist and forced it to be still so he couldn’t injure himself any more. Alec shook his head sadly, a look of horror and pain on his face, his mind going crazy imagining what the boy had been put through to react like this.

“No, no. Not your fault. You are good. I tell you. You are good!” Alec told him in a strong and warm voice, looking intensely at the boy being balanced on his hip.

Valentine had watched the interaction with interest. Maybe Alec could control that thing. If not he could always kill it later. It was worth a shot. Alec walked out the small room with Jonathan on his hip, looking at Valentine.

“Fine. I will take your deal. You control it and it can live. If it in any way doesn’t obey, if you can’t control it…I send it to Edom to meet the Queen whose blood he shares and I will take the offence out of your flesh. You got that?” Valentine told him dangerously, his eyes narrowing in warning.

Alec nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat in fear at the threat but his eyes were defiant and certain when he looked up at him and said, “Yes, Sir.”

“Fine,” Valentine said satisfied. “I have a meeting now.” He nodded towards Jace who was still standing looking away as Alec had asked him to. “Go get Jonathan. The staff have made a late meal for him in the kitchen.”

Alec nodded towards the child in his arms. “And Jonathan, this Jonathan?”

“You didn’t ask for yourself?” Valentine asked curiously.

“Is there food for me, Sir?” Alec asked calmly, his voice making it clear he expected a no.

“No. You have not earned any tonight,” Valentine confirmed but there was still a hint of pride in his voice over Alec’s strength and acceptance of the situation. He didn’t beg and plead for himself; he was indeed Maryse’s son! Not bad. He could work with that. He was defective as an experiment but he could work with these aspects of his personality to get what he wanted.

“Then that is why I didn’t ask,” Alec said calmly.

Valentine smiled coldly, “Clever boy.”

“Jonathan though…” Alec began again.

“I will have some breakfast cereal and milk made for it if you choose to forgo your breakfast tomorrow,” Valentine offered, interested in how Alec would respond to that.

“I do,” Alec said strongly, ignoring his stomach protesting and telling him he had not even had dinner today.

“Very well,” Valentine agreed and waved at the man who Jonathan had burned and he hurried to the kitchen to give them Valentine’s orders.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said, knowing by now that anything Valentine gave came with a price.

Valentine nodded coldly to Jonathan in Alec’s arms, the boy giving him a curious and fearful look, as he warned him darkly, “That thing will betray you. You can dress it up and pretend it is manageable but it is a demon in human disguise.”

Alec shook his head and smiled warmly at the boy who copied the smile, “Only if you treat him inhumanely.”

“You are clever for your age. Maryse taught you well,” Valentine admitted. Even if he didn’t agree with what Alec believed he argued well for his case.

“Sir, could I…” Alec started to say but then stopped and bit his lower lip in hesitation. Jonathan seemed to sense his worry and the cause as he cast a dark look at Valentine, his eyes turning black for a second before they returned to blue.

“Yes?” Valentine prompted.

“Would you draw an iratze on me?” Alec asked, concluding he had nothing to lose by asking.

Alec didn’t have his own steele as he didn’t bear any runes yet but he knew Valentine would always carry one with him. A few runes worked on Nephilim children from birth; a gift from the angel to protect them before they were ready for war. The iratze was one of these runes.

“Why?” Valentine asked coldly.

“For the broken fingers,” Alec admitted, blushing a bit at asking for help, knowing Valentine considered it weakness to ask for help of any kind.

“No. You wanted to care for it and defied me to do so. This will be your punishment for that. Be grateful I do not ask for more than that,” Valentine ordered darkly.

Alec sank. It was painful but he could do it; he could deal with two broken fingers healing the Mundane way. It was ok; he could do it.

Alec gave him a strong look as he replied, “Yes, Sir.”

“You chose this, Alexander. I did warn you,” Valentine told him, almost kindly.

“May I go take them to the kitchen now?” Alec asked, not sure any of them, himself included, could handle hearing more of Valentine’s type of fatherly advice.

“Yes. Go on,” Valentine allowed and waved him away.

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec quickly said as he walked over to Jace.

“Jace, come with me, please,” Alec asked of Jace when he reached him, smiling down at him.

Jace looked curiously at Jonathan as he followed Alec down the stairs, Alec trying to carry Jonathan while holding Jace’s hand at the same time. It was not easy.

“Who is that, Alec?” Jace asked inquisitively, smiling at the boy who copied the smile.

“This is Jonathan,” Alec said when they reached the end of the stairs and went towards the kitchen.

“Like me!” Jace proclaimed with a smile.

“You’re brothers,” Alec went on, looking from Jace to Jonathan and back again.

“I always wanted a brother,” Jace said happily, making Alec smile and Jonathan went from looking apprehensive to looking happy too.

“Jonathan?” Jonathan in Alec’s arms asked, frowning in puzzlement.

“It’s confusing, I know,” Alec admitted when they reached the kitchen and Alec with relief could put Jonathan into a high chair; Jace’s old high chair. He then found a pillow for Jace so he could more easily reach the table.

“Maybe we can find another name. What name do you like?” Alec asked as he took the food for Jace that had been prepared for him and left on the counter by the staff; warm and nice, meat, potatoes, veggies and some gravy and put it in front of Jace. Then he took the breakfast cereal they had left on the counter and found the milk in the refrigerator and put it in front of Jonathan, pouring it into a bowl for him and handing him a spoon before he put the cereal and milk back. Jonathan looked puzzled at the spoon, clearly having not been taught much about social skills in the basement he had been kept in.

Alec sat down between Jace and Jonathan so he would be able to help them both as they needed it.

“Here, like this,” Alec demonstrated and then handed the spoon back to Jonathan.

Being part Nephilim Jonathan learned quickly and he ate the cereal in record speed while Jace was still nibbling at his food.

“Alec! I like the name Alec,” Jonathan finally declared after he had finished his bowl of cereal, feeling the stab of constant hunger had subsided for the first time in…forever.

Alec smiled at that.

“Oh. Thank you. But then we will have two Alec’s,” Alec told him kindly.

“OK,” Jonathan accepted, thinking.

“Anything else?” Alec asked, nodding at Jace to eat his food.

“I don’t know,” Jonathan admitted.

“Well, think about it,” Alec suggested with a smile as he was about to rise and get more cereal for Jonathan; he would just have to skip breakfast a few mornings; no biggy.

“NO!” Jonathan said frightened and put a firm hand on Alec’s arm as he stood by his side, his eyes suddenly black in fear, his fingers started to heat and burn Alec’s skin.

“Augh!” Alec protested and pulled his arm back.

“Ala!” Jace cried in concern, not understanding what was going on.

“I’m fine, Jace. Don’t worry,” Alec insisted to calm him and first looked at his injury when he could see Jace believed him and seemed to relax.

Alec then looked at his arm; it wasn’t bad – three faint burns left from three of Jonathan’s fingers. The burns were red but not blistering. They would be painful but nothing worse than when he had burned himself on the stove once.

Seeing how frightened Jonathan looked Alec smiled reassuringly at him and explained in a calming voice, “Jonathan, don’t burn me, okay? I won’t hurt you. I won’t leave you. I will just see if we have more cereal, ok?”

“No!” Jonathan protested in fear, his eyes still black.

“Jonathan, it will be fine. You will see me the whole time. I will just walk to the kitchen counter there,” he nodded to the kitchen counter behind them, “And then I will get the milk from the refrigerator there.” He then nodded towards the refrigerator behind them.

“Ok,” Jonathan hesitantly agreed, his eyes returning to blue.

He still followed Alec closely to see if he had lied as Alec went to do what he had just described. When he returned with more cereal and the milk Jonathan smiled happily at him.

Alec sat down again with Jonathan on one side and Jace on the other.

“Are you ok, Jace?” Alec asked softly, stroking his hair tenderly when he saw Jace’s thoughtful and longing look.

“Mummy?” Jace asked hesitantly.

“She…she’s on a trip. She told me to care for you until then,” Alec lied, seeing no reason to admit Joselyn had left without him.

“Do I have a mummy, Alec?” Jonathan asked suddenly, in between spoonfuls of cereal and milk.

“Of course you do, Jonathan and don’t talk with your mouth full,” Alec told him, his voice kind but firm.

Jonathan nodded and waited with saying more until he had swallowed.

“Did she….hate me too?” Jonathan asked softly, sadly.

“No! No, of course not! No one hates you,” Alec insisted, stroking his nearest arm comforting.

“Father does,” Jonathan countered.

So, Valentine was the boy’s father. That was harsh; doing that to his own child. Even for Valentine. Alec’s heart ached for him.

“Valentine is….complicated,” Alec finally said, unsure what else to say since Valentine had clearly tortured the boy.

“Is he your father too?” Jonathan asked curiously.

“I…I don’t know,” Alec admitted honestly before he added, “He says he is.”

“Are you my brother?” Jace asked hopefully.

“Yes, Jace. Yes, I am your brother,” Alec reassured him because that was one thing he was certain of, no matter who his father was. He then looked at Jonathan and smiled at him as he said, “I am your brother too, Jonathan.”

“Alec?” Jonathan suddenly said.

“Yes, Jonathan?” Alec prompted, nodding to Jace to eat his veggies too, which was the only thing left on his plate.

“I have found a name,” he admitted a bit shyly.

“Yes?” Alec encouraged him with a smile.  
“Can I be Sebastian?” Jonathan asked.

Alec nodded approvingly as he asked, “Of course. Why Sebastian?”

“When I was very small, before the basement, Mummy read me a book with someone named Sebastian in it,” Jonathan admitted, his voice sad. “She never read for me again after that.”

“Why not?” Alec asked, frowning in sympathy and concern.

“We were outside in the garden and… she saw my eyes,” Jonathan explained, pain and loss in his voice.

“Your eyes?” Alec repeated.

“The black eyes,” Jonathan went on, looking down in shame, having been told since birth how they meant he was evil.

“I have seen your black eyes, Jona….Sebastian. They are lovely,” Alec insisted with a fond smile, stroking his hair affectionately.

“Really?” Jonathan asked hopefully.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“I saw them when you touched Alec. I think they look great,” Jace proclaimed with a friendly smile.

“Thank you,” Jonathan said, smiling happily at hearing that.

“Do you want any of my food?” Jace offered to Alec, indicated the veggies he had left.

“You can have some of mine too,” Jonathan said.

Alec smiled at them both, proud at their show of care and affection.

“Thank you both but I ate earlier so just finish your meals,” he lied, smiling reassuringly at them both, afraid of the punishment Valentine would dish out to them all if they should break his orders on the very first night.

Alec was relieved Jace and Jonathan were so young they had not asked why they were eating different food; Jonathan clearly just happy he was being fed at all.

“Ok,” both boys said in unison, believing him.

“Jace, I was thinking I will make a corner in your room for Sebastian, with his own bed and some toys for him. Is that ok?” Alec asked, thinking about how this would work going forward as Valentine didn’t seem inclined to care about such practical matters.

“Yes, of course,” Jace readily agreed.

“Good,” Alec said, smiling.

“Where will you sleep, Ala?” Jace asked curiously.

“The room next to yours will do fine,” Alec reassured him.

“It was cold and chilly and small! And there was a spider!” Jonathan protested.

“It will be fine, Sebastian,” Alec reassured him even though he was not fond of spiders at all and the cold…well, it was spring, it would be summer soon. He would be fine. Most importantly be would be close to Jace and Jonathan and it was just to sleep. He could make a bed from different blankets on the floor. It would be fine. He didn’t need anything else, really.

“Ok,” Jonathan said, clearly ready to take him on his word at this age.

To distract the boys from their hardships and all the turmoil Alec asked, smiling widely, “Now, do you want to hear a tale my mother told me?”

“Yes!” both boys said in unison, nodding eagerly.

“It is about a Hobbit and a golden ring….” Alec revealing, trying to remember the fairytale his mother had told him when he had been younger.

“What’s a Hobbit?” Jace asked curiously.

“What’s gold? What’s a ring?” Sebastian asked confused.

Alec smiled as he started to explain what he could remember of the tale of the One Ring, the Fellowship and their journey. What parts he couldn’t remember he made up and the boys loved it.

Later that evening he got rid of both cribs; the boys didn’t need them. The cribs seemed to have more been there to keep the boys inside them, magically, so they could be controlled in this manner. Alec then made up two beds in Jace’s room from blankets and the mattresses from the cribs. Alec asked Jace which toys Jonathan could have and Jace ended up giving away more than 75% of his stuff to his brother which made Alec smile and Jonathan feel overwhelmed. Alec helped the boys brush their teeth, having to let the boys share Jace’s toothbrush until he could find a new one somewhere, somewhere for Jonathan. Alec made a mental note that first thing tomorrow he would make a list of everything Jonathan needed. For now, he could borrow clothes form Jace as Jonathan was smaller than he was, but he seemed to lack everything. After finding out what Jonathan needed Alec would then need to figure out if he could secure all the objects somehow. Maybe he could find them at the mansion; if not he would have to ask Valentine. He was not looking forward to that conversation and what Valentine would ask him return; he always wanted something in return, seeing it as weakness to give or do anything for free.

Alec tugged Jace and Jonathan into bed, kissing both on the forehead tenderly, leaving the lights on for Jonathan’s sake when he screamed in fright of the darkness when Alec tried to turn off the light, revealing he had been kept in darkness most of his life.

Finally having time to consider himself Alec bandaged his two broken fingers together to make them heal better and cleaned the burn marks on his arm, deciding it would heal quicker if it got air. He then made a small bed for himself from blankets in the small utility closet next to Jace’s room. He turned off the lights and alone in the darkness Alec allowed himself to mourn his mother and tears fell from his eyes.

“Hail and farewell, mother. Hail and farewell. One day I swear to you…one day I shall avenge you,” Alec swore quietly, his voice strong and sure.

For a brief second Alec could have sworn he saw yellow cat eyes shining in the darkness and a voice echoing that whispered, “You sure will.”

Then it faded and Alec was sure it had been an illusion. He fell asleep imagining his mother was there, watching over him.

**End of part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos would mean the world to me and will help motivate me to continue this story so if you are enjoying it please let me know.  
> If you are enjoying this story you might also like  
> Band of Brothers: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762  
> Let's Talk About Alec: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735


	3. Learning a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later Alec is teaching Sebastian how to control his demonic powers. Alec is injured and Sebastian tries to help. However, Sebastian's desire to prove to his father he isn't evil makes Alec ends up in trouble. Despite it all the three brothers stick together and the evening end with bonding and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize for great and quick work on this chapter.  
> Chapter warnings: Child abuse (canning and face slapping is shown as well as going to bed without food - other punishments including breaking fingers is referenced), manipulation, discrimination against Downworlders/demon-blooded.  
> Valentine is an evil abusive asshole as always so that is basically all the warning this chapter needs. ;)

**Please read the chapter notes for warnings - child abuse is shown in this chapter.**

# Chapter 3: Learning a Lesson

Four years had passed. Alec was surprised how with time he had started to miss his mum less, he thought less of what could have been. He still sometimes thought of Isabelle, his sister. She was living with his father, or Robert, the man he at least had thought was his father and who knew with Valentine….maybe he was. Robert had married again two years ago and they had just had a small son they called Max. Alec saw Isabelle and her family sometimes but Valentine hated Robert for his defection so he only saw them in passing on the streets of Alicante. He had maybe seen Isabelle a handful of times since Robert had left with her. They had never spoken; Valentine had never allowed him and Robert had always dragged her away from him. However, her face and eyes showed no recognition when she looked at him. She had been barely more than a baby when Robert had left with her so Alec understood she wouldn’t remember him but it still hurt.

Alec’s new life had brought many changes, many of them painful but there were bright spots – like his brothers. If he hadn’t had them he wasn’t sure he would have survived. They were everything to him. With years, however, the differences between the two boys, though similar in age, became more and more obvious.

Sebastian was still mainly an ‘it’ to Valentine, dismissed as a useful tool at best and a huge liability at worst. Alec had quickly realized he needed to understand more about the Queen of Hell, Lilith, whom Sebastian shared blood with to fully understand him. Reading up on her and her powers Alec could easier see some traits Sebastian got from her; he was possessive, quick to anger and brutal if he felt he had been wronged. However, an almost insatiable appetite for love, appreciation and praise tempered this darkness. Alec had quickly realized his biggest challenge with Sebastian was to help him control his temper; his black eyes always preceded his loss of control and after that his go to demonic defense was still to burn people and secondly to break bones. Alec therefore tried to help Sebastian gain better control of his temper.

Jace for his part was still his father’s favorite. However, being the favorite was not easy. The demands on Jace were tireless and only his pure angel blood meant he could just somewhat follow those demands. His angel blood meant he was faster, better and quicker than Shadowhunters more than twice his age. There was no doubt by now he would be the greatest warrior of this generation; maybe ever. Jace was more controlled in his feelings; likely due to spending more time with his father who would use his feelings against him if he didn’t guard them carefully. However, Alec knew he needed love and praise at least as much as Sebastian; at times more so in order to understand he was good enough and that he was loved without having to work himself to death.

Valentine kept leading the Circle, trying to gain control of Idris through influence and position with the Clave and the military. When Alec had turned five he had joined the Academy in Alicante but Valentine had made it clear his first responsibility was to control Jace and in particular Sebastian so for the first two years of his schooling he spent more time out of the Academy than in it. Alec didn’t mind. Valentine had made it clear he wasn’t important; he would never be important. He found comfort in his focus to try and help Jace and Sebastian in the hope that when they grew up they would do things differently than Valentine.

Valentine on his part always managed to temper his cruel teachings with enough manipulation, with the smallest hint of care and pride, that all three boys wanted to hear that from him. Alec was the most suspicious of Valentine and anything he did, but even he had to admit he liked the small breadcrumbs of care the man would on occasion throw his way. It was a bit like starving and being thrown a molted bread; you really shouldn’t eat it but you were starving and so you do.

Alec still lived in the small room next to Jace’s room, now also Sebastian’s. The walls were no longer bare; the boys had gifted him drawings he had decorated the walls with and Valentine had given him a bed and even an old wardrobe some years old as well. Sebastian was still more slender of built than Jace and thus he inherited a lot of his clothes. Alec was from time to time gifted new black and plain clothes by Valentine, a gift he expected plenty of gratitude for and which Alec easily gave, by now knowing, feeling, he was not worthy of such kind gestures and therefore anything like that should be given the proper respect and gratitude. 

It was a Saturday during the summer and Alec and Sebastian were out in the garden in front of Valentine’s mansion. Alec had long ago learned to ignore the memory of his mother’s death here in this same garden all those years ago. In a few weeks, Sebastian and Jace would officially join the Academy, now both five years old. It was imperative Sebastian never showed his demonic powers; never showed his black eyes. Valentine had made it clear Sebastian was only allowed to attend, to even leave the mansion, on this condition. Therefore, Alec had intensified his training with him. Jace, on his side, had also been told not to show how his eyes could light up golden and he could access angelic powers in this way. However, Jace was in full control of when he used his powers to give himself extra strength, endurance and stamina so he could simply turn away so no one saw his eyes and then none would be the wiser as to the real reason why Jace as such a superior fighter. Alec was certain he would be able to follow Valentine’s command.

Sebastian, however, needed more time, needed to practice more, so Alec was now training intensely with him every day. Unlike Valentine who had always believed Sebastian would fall prey to his demonic blood and be unable to control himself, Alec always believed the opposite. Alec made it a point to always counter Valentine’s cruel words to Sebastian with words of love and support of his own. Letting Sebastian know he was sure he could do it; he could control it. Sebastian made the decisions and decided his fate; not his demonic blood. To help Sebastian further Alec had read up on Warlocks, another race with magical abilities given to them without consent. There were few books and little information on how baby Warlocks were trained to control their powers but Alec had used what information he could find to help him guide Sebastian. He also used the presence of Warlocks to prove to Sebastian his demon blood didn’t make him evil nor did it mean he would never be able to control that part of himself. Warlocks were clearly not all uncontrollable killing machines because if they were there would be no Mundanes left and even little left of the Shadow World in general given how powerful Warlocks were.

“Ok, Sebastian. We will try again. Are you ready?” Alec asked Sebastian as he put another arrow to his bow and looked at the slender red haired boy standing about five meters away from him.

Sebastian gave him a determined look and the small shield he was holding in his right hand was ready but this time he would use his powers to make the arrow turn to ash instead of using the shield to make it bounce off.

“Ok,” Sebastian said as he raised the shield a little, his heart racing in anticipation, hoping he could do it this time. He was unafraid; Alec had during these past years become an expert with the bow. Whether it was due to or in spite of Valentine was hard to say but Valentine always had a cruel punishment for failure; if Alec missed the target with his arrows, he would break one of his fingers. Alec had advanced quicker with the bow than anyone had ever recalled at the Academy.

“Now!” Alec warned as he released the arrow, waiting to see if Sebastian would try to use his demonic powers to burn the arrow.

Sebastian hesitated at the last moment, his eyes turned black for a brief second before he instead raised the shield and the arrow bounced harmlessly off it.

“No!” Sebastian said in annoyance and defeat.

He knew he could do it but he was always afraid he would lose control of his powers when they practiced. He didn’t want to hurt Alec and he knew he sometimes did. It made him afraid and hesitant to tap into his demonic abilities, unsure if he could control them even though Alec seemed sure he could if he just practiced.

“It’s ok, Seb,” Alec reassured him, giving him a comforting smile.

“Again,” Sebastian insisted, getting back in to position, raising the shield.

“Ok,” Alec said and positioned a new arrow on his bow. “Ready?”

Sebastian nodded, his face set in determination, “Yes.”

Alec released the arrow and held his breath, hoping Sebastian would use his powers this time. Sebastian’s eyes turned black but at the last moment he wavered and instead his eyes returned to blue and he raised the shield, the arrow bouncing harmlessly off it.

“No!!!” Sebastian swore hotly, angry at his own failure and fear.

“Sebastian!” Alec said sharply, giving him a stern look, “Sebastian, calm down!”

“I can do it!” Sebastian insisted, eager to prove himself, his eyes turning black with his raising temper.

Alec’s eyes narrowed, seeing the warning signs. Sebastian was not gaining control; he was losing it.

“Sebastian, calm down! Now!” Alec ordered as he walked over to him.

Alec tried to take the shield from him so they could take a break until Sebastian had calmed down but Sebastian tore it out of his grip and gave him a black look filled with anger.

“No!” Sebastian protested and as his temper flared so did his powers. 

When Alec reached out for the shield again with his left hand, holding his bow in his right, the skin on his hand started to turn red as if he had touched something warm.

“Augh!” Alec yelled and tore his hand back, fighting to control the sudden sharp pain as he looked at his red hand to see how bad it was.

Sebastian’s anger disappeared at once and his eyes turned blue again.

“I….” Sebastian started to say, remorseful and sad as he looked at Alec’s injured hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Alec looked from his hand to Sebastian, having gotten the pain under control. It wasn’t too bad; like touching a hot stove…with your whole hand but still…. Could have been worse.

“It’s ok. You didn’t mean to but this is why you have to remain calm,” Alec explained, his voice firm but kind, fighting to keep the pain out of his voice so not to make Sebastian feel worse than he clearly already was.

Sebastian laid the shield on the ground and took Alec’s injured hand in his, touching it carefully but even this soft touch had Alec fight not to flinch.

“I hurt you,” Sebastian said pained, looked up at Alec sadly.

“I will be ok. It’s not that bad. Just a little burn,” Alec assured him with a smile.

“I wish I could heal you,” Sebastian said softly, longing in his voice. Then his voice turned dark and sad as he admitted, “Maybe father is right; all my powers are destructive. I am a demon.”

Alec shook his head and gave him a strong look, “No!” His voice and expression softened a bit as he added, “No, Sebastian, and don’t ever talk about yourself like that, ok? You are most certainly **not** a demon!”

Sebastian gave him a sad smile as he looked at Alec’s injured hand in his, “I only destroy.”

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he asked, “Do you want to heal me?”

Sebastian gave him a puzzled look, not understanding what he was asking, “But I can’t.” He paused before he added with self-hatred clear in his voice, “I have to glamour to even hold a steele as the demon blood otherwise rejects it. Father says it will be the same for runes. They won’t appear on my real body; I will have to glamour and apply them and they will only appear on my glamoured body.”

Alec gave him a soft smile and said, “You can just glamour as yourself; a glamour is just a shield. It doesn’t have to be different from reality.”

Sebastian smiled a bit at that, clearly feeling better at the thought he could see runes on what would at least look like his own body even if it wasn’t. However, his smile faded when he looked at Alec’s injured hand again and he reminded Alec, his voice sad and lost, “I can’t heal you.”

“Of course you can heal me,” Alec assured him as he took his injured hand back and held it against his chest before he said, “Come, let me show you how.”

Curious but hopeful Sebastian picked up the shield and the arrows he had deflected on it as Alec walked them back towards the house. They put the shield and Alec’s bow, arrows and quiver back in a small shed for weapons and other training equipment in the garden before they walked to the kitchen. Sebastian watched as Alec took a box from one of the cupboards and opened it, taking out a bottle of some liquid, some cotton pads and some white roll bandages. He then found a small clean cloth in the kitchen and put it next to the other things.

“Why are you getting all these things?” Sebastian asked curiously, nodding towards the items Alec had put on the table.

“This is Mundane medicinal supplies. Do you recall that sometimes Father won’t apply iratzes if some of us get hurt?” Alec explained.

Sebastian nodded. He had only done that to Alec and Jace. Valentine did it mostly with Alec as Jace often managed to fulfill his larger than life expectations and keep up with his brutal training routines thanks to his angelic powers. Sebastian had a higher pain threshold and healed faster than his brothers thanks to his demonic blood. While physical punishments from his father were always painful it was more his disappointment that hurt him.

“Yes. I hate that he does that!” Sebastian said hotly, his eyes shining black for a moment.

“No hating, Sebastian. What did I say about dark emotions?” Alec warned him, giving him a firm but still caring look.

Sebastian sighed and forced his anger away, his eyes shining blue with affection and care.

“I need to always control them, I know,” Sebastian told him, repeating what he had heard from Alec so many times during the years.

Alec smiled approvingly at him, “Precisely.”

“I still don’t like it when he makes you guys heal the Mundane way,” Sebastian mumbled under his breath.

“I know. Neither do I but he is our father,” Alec reminded him.

“Yeah,” Sebastian acknowledged. Then he asked thoughtfully, “Do you think he loves us at all?”

For a moment Alec was unsure what to say; he wasn’t sure what love really was. Valentine told them that to love was to destroy, that love was pain. That he did these things to them because he cared.

“Of course. He is our father, right?” Alec then said, unsure himself if he did actually love them but he had to. Right? He wouldn’t hurt them like this, push them forward like this, if he didn’t. Right? Love was pain; love was to destroy. And yet….that wasn’t how he loved his brothers or how they loved him. Maybe when Valentine told of love he only meant parental love? That would make sense.

“Yeah…” Sebastian agreed, not sure what that meant precisely.

“Anyway, now, look at what I am doing,” Alec told Sebastian, pulling his attraction back to the supplies. “First, you disinfect the area with this liquid,” Alec explained, putting some of the liquid on the cloth he had gotten.

“Why do you put it in the cloth then and not just pour it over your hand?” Sebastian questioned.

“It is difficult to get Mundane supplies in Idris and as you know we are not allowed to go anywhere without father’s permission so we must preserve it and use it carefully. Father might not allow us to get more for quite a while,” Alec explained.

Alec had learned a long time ago to be cautious around Valentine. One day he could offer them all an amazing meal and the next day none of them ate. One day he would speak softly and kindly to them and the next he would not allow them any way to relieve the wounds he had put on their bodies himself in an effort to make them ‘stronger’.

Sebastian nodded in understanding, “Ok.”

“Then you put it on the affected area,” Alec went on, showing this by briefly touching the cloth to his injured hand, careful not to wince at the slight sting as he knew it would make Sebastian feel worse.

“What does it do?” Sebastian asked curiously. He knew Alec had done this to himself before and for Jace a few times when necessary too but this was the first time he was observing it.

Alec removed the cloth without finishing cleaning his wound so Sebastian could do it for him in a moment.

“Makes sure the wound doesn’t get infected so it will heal properly,” Alec told him.

“Oh. Ok,” Sebastian nodded, intrigued by this different way of healing, so different from an iratze.

Alec picked the small pads up and showed them to Sebastian. He positioned them a little above his injured skin, not touching it as it hadn’t been cleaned yet.

“Then you put these special pads on the skin. That’s because the burned skin is more tender and fragile,” Alec went on.

Sebastian nodded, wincing guiltily at the words, knowing he had made Alec’s skin like that, “Ok.”

Alec put the pads down on the table and held up a bandage and unwrapped some of it but didn’t put it on his hand.

“Then you wrap it with this white bandage, tight enough so the pads stay on the skin but not so tight it cuts circulation to the hand,” Alec said before he put the bandage back on the table, having done this many times before when Valentine had hit him or Sebastian had accidently injured him.

Alec had become quite good at tending to most Mundane injuries like burns, cuts, wounds, sprains and above all broken fingers as the latter happened a lot with Valentine when he felt his archery wasn’t good enough. Luckily, so far neither of his brothers did training that required fine motor skills and Alec prayed Valentine would never get an impulse for Jace or Sebastian to master objects where such skills would be a key element as Alec was certain Valentine would then punish a poor performance in this very same way.

“Ok. To hold the pads?” Sebastian asked, paying close attention so he could learn and do it right.

Alec nodded, “Yes. And to keep it clean.”

“Ok. I got it,” Sebastian told him with confidence, having followed the instructions carefully.

Alec smiled as he said, “Good. Now, do it for me.”

Sebastian nodded, happy for a chance to do something useful, something good for a change.

“First clean the area,” Sebastian spoke aloud as he put more liquid on the cloth and softly, carefully, cleaned Alec’s injured skin on his hand, holding it on his other hand as he did so.

Alec controlled the pain this brought him and instead nodded encouraging, “Yes.”

Done with that Sebastian laid the cloth back on the table and picked up the pads, tearing them free from the plastic they were wrapped in.

“Then the pads,” Sabastian said to himself as he placed them over the most red and abused skin, choosing to use only two pads as he could see there were only four in all, saving some for another time in case they would not be able to get new supplies.

“Precisely. Very good,” Alec praised, smiling warmly at him, happy to see Sebastian dedicate himself so carefully and tenderly to this task.

Alec was certain if anyone could see Sebastian’s softness and care right now they would understand his demon blood did not make him evil; he was a good boy and Alec would always protect him and help guide him on the right path.

“Then we wrap it,” Sebastian said with a smile as he took the white bandage and wrapped Alec’s hand carefully, making sure the pads stayed put.

“There,” Sebastian said with satisfaction as he had finished, looking with pride at Alec’s white bandaged hand.

Alec looked at his bandaged hand and then back at Sebastian, smiling warmly, “That’s perfect! Well done.” He paused before he added sincerely, “See? You healed me!”

Sebastian looked away a bit shyly, smiling happily as he repeated, “I healed you.”

“You certainly did!” Alec said with a wide grin as he packed the supplies away and put the box back into the cupboard.

They walked out of the kitchen together when voices reached them from Valentine’s study further down the hall.

“Oh. Father is home,” Sebastian said with something between fear and excitement.

“Yes, he is explaining some of his ideas for the future of Idris to some of his generals,” Alec told him, nodding towards the study.

Sebastian was thoughtful for a moment, stopping in his tracks. Alec put a hand on his arm to guide him along with him, away from the study. They were not supposed to disturb him; they both knew it. Sebastian chewed his lower lip for a moment, a nervous habit he had copied from Alec.

“I will tell him I can heal now,” Sebastian told Alec with a determined yet hopeful look.

When his father heard he could heal then surely he would look differently at him; he wouldn’t see him as a monster. Maybe he would even….be kind to him, be proud of him. He had to tell him! With an apologetic look at Alec he pulled away from his grip and ran to the study before Alec could catch him.

“NO!” Alec yelled after him, running after him as fast as he could but he didn’t reach him before Sebastian had opened the heavy wooden door and entered the study.

Valentine’s study was filled with heavy wooden furniture with a lot of book shelves against the walls and a blackboard with maps and other documents on it in one end of the room. In the middle of the room was a round table with eight chairs. Valentine was standing up at one end, explaining something. There were four men and one woman there; his top people. To his right sat Jace, a carefully neutral expression on his face until Sebastian burst into the room at which point Jace looked shocked and then fearful, nodding towards Valentine in warning and doing a small ‘shoo’ hand movement in warning for his brother to hurry out. Sebastian shook his head stubbornly, wanting to explain to his father he could do something good; surely, Valentine would think different of him now!

“When we have gotten rid of the last of the demon-blooded we can….” Valentine was saying before he stopped and looked at Sebastian, an annoyed look on his face at the interruption.

“Father! Father!” Sebastian said eagerly, smiling as he came over to stand before him.

Valentine turned so he was facing Sebastian and pushed his chair a bit further back, his face turning into a scowl.

“Sebastian!” Alec yelled as he reached the study, looking concerned at Sebastian, seeing Valentine’s face and sank, his heart breaking for Sebastian. This was not going to go as he hoped; Alec could already tell from Valentine’s dark expression.

“Father! I can heal now. I am not evil. I healed Alec!” Sebastian said excitedly, nodding happily towards Alec who had come in to reach him.

“And who hurt him to start with?” Valentine asked pointingly, his voice condescending and cold.

Sebastian sank, fighting back tears at the dark reminder that none of this had been necessary if he had been able to control himself.

“Come here!” Alec said sharply, his concern making his voice hard as he gripped Sebastian’s forearm and pulled him back and behind him.

“Alec! But…” Sebastian protested, giving him a concerned and hurtful look, wanting to try and explain things to his father; to try and make him see he could do something good. He could!

“Stay behind me and be quiet!” Alec hissed at him, giving him a warning look that made it clear he expected Sebastian to obey.

Sebastian looked unhappy but nodded and fell silent. Alec released his hold on him and turned to face Valentine, instinctively trying to shield as much of Sebastian’s body from him as he could.

“Alexander. What is the meaning of this?” Valentine asked displeased, raising an eyebrow at him.

The room had gone quiet, everyone just observing, no one daring to interfere or say anything to Valentine, not even his own people.

“I’m sorry for the interruption, father. He got excited,” Alec apologized. 

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Come closer,” Valentine ordered coldly.

Alec sank; this was not good. He turned and gave Sebastian another warning look to silently tell him to stay put. Sebastian looked concerned at him and briefly squeezed his uninjured hand in comfort. Alec gave him a reassuring smile before he forced himself to turned back to look at Valentine, his smile dying as he stepped closer to him.

“Yes, Sir?” Alec asked respectfully, fighting down his rising fear.

“Did I tell you no interruptions?” Valentine asked darkly.

This was not going to end well; hopefully he could spare Sebastian. Alec tried to appear unaffected but his hands were shaking slightly so he clasped them behind his back, military style, so Valentine couldn’t see – Valentine hated such weakness, in particular in his own children.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec responded, proud of himself that his voice sounded normal and even in the still room.

“What is this then?” Valentine went on, nodding towards the now very sad and unhappy looking Sebastian.

“An interruption, Sir,” Alec admitted, wincing internally.

“What happens when a soldier disobeys?” Valentine asked him, almost kindly.

“He is punished,” Alec responded, knowing what was going to happen and forcing his fear down.

“Should you be punished?” Valentine asked, almost conversationally.

Unable to keep silent any longer Sebastian said in a pained and sad voice, “Please, father, I did this. I….”

Alec turned his head to cast Sebastian a brief but warning look.

“Sebastian, not another word!” Alec hissed and Sebastian fell silent at once.

“Well?” Valentine prompted when Alec turned back to face him.

Alec took a deep breath and said, “Yes, Sir. I should be punished.”

“Because?” Valentine went on.

Alec looked him in the eyes as he said evenly, “Because I disobeyed your order, Sir.”

Valentine walked over to his desk and picked up a long, thin wooden stick he used for pointing on his blackboard or to maps with. Alec sank when Valentine came back to him, carrying the stick. Valentine quite enjoyed using this or other sticks or canes for punishments so Alec was not left in any doubt what was going through Valentine’s mind.

“Reach out your hand,” Valentine ordered when he stood before Alec again.

“Ala…” Jace mumbled softly, pained, speaking for the first time. In the quiet room his words were easily heard.

Alec reached out his uninjured hand in the hope Valentine would not insist on hitting his injured hand as that would hurt even worse.

“Jace, don’t,” Alec warned him, knowing Valentine could easily decide his brothers’ protests were reasons for punishments to them or him.

“You seem to have all kinds of disciplinary problems today, don’t you Alexander?” Valentine asked him in an unusually kind voice, clearly referring to both Sebastian and Jace speaking up on his behalf when they both knew they shouldn’t; their concern and care making it hard for them to stay silent.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec admitted softly, fighting to keep the hand he had stretched out before Valentine steady, the expectation of pain making it hard for him not to shake slightly despite his efforts to stay still.

“How many should I give you?” Valentine asked thoughtfully in an almost caring tone, giving Alec a searching look.

“As many as you deem necessarily for me to learn my lesson, Sir,” Alec responded, knowing better by now than even attempting to answer such a question with a number.

“I do so want to see you do well, Alexander, but you learn so very **very** slowly, unlike Jonathan here,” Valentine admitted with a disappointed sigh, nodding towards Jace who squirmed uncomfortably at the praise as it was also putting Alec down. “I hear his Angel blood means he can already beat you when you are sparring with blades or staffs,” Valentine went on, raising an eyebrow questioning at Alec.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec admitted, seeing no reason to even try and lie about that; he bet their instructors had told Valentine about this fact almost before it had happened.

“I would like to see that. Tomorrow, before noon and bring _that_ with you; I want to see what you have been teaching it,” Valentine ordered after thinking for a few seconds, nodding towards Sebastian.

Sebastian’s face reflected his pain; sometimes, when Valentine wasn’t upset with him he would call him Jonathan and talk almost kindly to him. However, when he was angry with him he dismissed him like this; as if he was an object. Sebastian should be used to it by now but it still hurt. 

Alec nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Take off your shirt,” Valentine ordered, reconsidering his punishment, lowering the stick to his side.

Alec blushed at the order, his eyes briefly sweeping the other people in the room.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec acknowledged as he did so, looking down, his cheeks burning from humiliation.

“Turn around so I can see your back,” Valentine ordered when Alec had removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

The order did nothing to lessen Alec’s discomfort or humiliation, feeling like an animal being inspected before it was brought.

“Yes, Sir,” he acknowledged meekly as he turned around.

Valentine looked at Alec’s back, seeing the red marks that ran from his shoulder blades and down, on each side of his spine, the scientist in him fascinated by this result of the experiment he had conducted on him when he had been inside of Maryse. About a year ago Alec had started experiencing pain along his spine, on each side of it and after a few weeks redness and swelling had started. Valentine had been able to control it with regular injections and the swelling and redness had started to fade again. 

“Hmm. There’s still redness here. Is there still pain by your shoulder blades and down your spine?” Valentine asked with interest, his question more for scientific reasons than any concern for Alec’s discomfort.

“Yes, Sir, but it’s not so bad after you adjusted the injections,” Alec told him quietly, feeling embarrassed at talking about his imperfect body and flaws in front of Valentine’s generals.

Valentine nodded in satisfaction at hearing his reply.

“Good. I am almost done perfecting it so you only need the injections once a month,” Valentine told him. When Alec remained silent Valentine added in a disapproving voice, “Are you not going to thank me for that? For helping to remove the pain?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you,” Alec dutifully said, blushing at the reprimand.

“Hmm. A shame I never got anything useful out of your blood but at least it helped me perfect my approach for Jonathan,” Valentine told him with a hint of regret. 

“Yes, Sir,” Alec acknowledged, so used to being told he was defective he didn’t question it; he didn’t even feel humiliated or embarrassed. It was just how it was.

“Turn around,” Valentine ordered, having seen what he wanted and Alec did so.

Valentine lifted the stick in his hand a bit and Alec swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly dry in fear, his eyes focused on the stick, unable to look away.

“Do you want it on your hand or your back?” Valentine asked him, his voice and expression almost considerate.

“Whatever you think I will learn the most from, Sir,” Alec said truthfully, forcing himself to look at Valentine and not the stick he would soon feel against his flesh.

Valentine smiled approvingly at him which made Alec feel a wave of pride; he had done good.

“Good answer. At least you are not a complete loss in that regard,” Valentine applauded, making Alec both feel embarrassed and happy at the praise.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec acknowledged. 

Valentine was thoughtful for a moment before he said, “Well, I want to see how you are managing with the bow tomorrow so it will be your back.”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec repeated, fighting down his fear as the pain drew nearer. He had been canned before; he could do this.

Valentine looked over at his generals and singled out one of his oldest and most trusted allies, “Malachi, come over here. Alexander is not as strong as Jonathan; he will need someone to hold on to.”

Malachi rose as he said in a bored and disinterested tone, “Sure.”

Malachi walked over to them and stood next to Alec, waiting for Valentine to decide what he wanted him to do.

“Hold on to his arm, Alexander,” Valentine ordered and nodded to Malachi who offered his right arm.

Alec had to turn sideways as he put his hands on Malachi’s arm for support. He gave Valentine a worried glance as he did so. Valentine’s words made Alec afraid he had hurt Jace…did he mean Jace in general was stronger than him or that he bore punishment better and better in general or better now, today? Had he punished him today, without Alec knowing about it?

“Did…did you…Jace, are you alright?” Alec called out, looking more intensely at him now and saw that Jace seemed more withdrawn than normal and was he imagining it or did his right cheek look slightly swollen and red?

“I’m fine,” Jace assured him, his voice crisp and tense, betraying that wasn’t true at all.

Alec turned accusing eyes at Valentine, “You promised you wouldn’t! You promised!”

Valentine’s eyes narrowed and he hit Alec’s cheek hard, open handed, before warning him, “Don’t talk back to me, young man!”

Alec had to fight the instinct to let go of Malachi to touch his warm cheek.

“Sir….we had a deal. You promised,” Alec tried instead, his voice softer and more respectful.

“I didn’t cane him, Alexander,” Valentine assured him with an annoyed air at his behavior, guessing where Alec’s concerns really lay.

“Thank the Angel!” Alec breathed, sighing in relief.

“You really need to learn to control yourself,” Valentine told him disapprovingly.

“What did you do to him?” Alec asked suspiciously, not believing Jace had become so withdrawn and meek if Valentine hadn’t done something. Seeing Valentine’s dark look he quickly added, “Sir.”

“I hit him when he answered wrong; he barely felt it,” Valentine said matter of fact. “Isn’t that right, son?” He asked of Jace.

Jace nodded timidly as he dutifully said, “Yes, father.”

“See? He understands,” Valentine said with satisfaction. “Now, you…” Valentine continued, giving Sebastian a stern look who had moved back, eyeing Alec worriedly, biting his lip nervously, “You do better to pay attention now so you understand the consequences of your recklessness.”

“Yes, fath….” Sebastian started to say but when he saw the anger on his face he quickly said, “Sir. Yes, Sir.”

Valentine looked from Sebastian and back to Alec.

“Brace yourself,” Valentine said as only warning as he moved his hand back and up, lifting the stick over Alec’s back.

Alec looked away, putting his head between his outstretched arms, digging his fingers into Malachi’s arm and moved his feet so they were a little apart for better leverage. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare for the hit. Despite knowing it would come the first hit still took his breath away and he had to bite his lower lip till he tasted blood to prevent himself from making any sound. The first hit hadn’t broken skin; the third hit did and those that followed that, crisscrossing his back in a fine network of red lines that were already starting to swell and sting. Alec fought not to make any noise, knowing Valentine hated that, seeing it as weakness if any of them said anything during a punishment. It got increasingly harder for him to stay silent as the hits kept falling and his back became more and more abused so that each hit would touch upon the existing wounds. He was unaware he had started to make small agonized moans until he heard Valentine’s voice.

“Alexander, do try and control yourself!” Valentine hissed at him as he drew back for another hit.

“S….Sorry, Sir,” Alec got out, fighting to control himself, the pain flashing through him like fire.

“There! 25 and done,” Valentine said, a lot later than Alec had hoped and just at the borderline before Alec would have had to scream out loud, no matter what Valentine would think of him for doing so.

Alec slowly let go of Malachi and stood up straight, wincing against the pain this movement of his back caused him. Malachi shook his head at him disapprovingly as he walked back to the table and sat down with a bored expression on his face.

“Alec!” Sebastian ran to his side and hugged his midriff.

“I’m ok,” Alec calmed him, fighting to keep the pain out of his voice so Sebastian wouldn’t worry too much.

Alec was sweating and in pain, fine lines of blood running down his back and dried blood making his skin itch. He was fighting to keep standing as he looked at Valentine while putting an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders to reassure him.

Valentine walked to his desk and put down the now slightly bloodied stick and made a shoo motion to Alec.

“Now, get out,” Valentine ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec said gratefully, happy to leave.

Sebastian picked up Alec’s shirt from the floor and helped him to the door.

“And Alexander?” Valentine said as he walked back to the table and his waiting generals; this lesson had been as much for them as for his sons for his people now knew that he tolerated no weakness or disobedience from anyone or for any reason.

Alec and Sebastian stopped at the sound of his voice, both tensing, fearful of what he might say.

“Yes, Sir?” Alec asked.

“Go upstairs and take **that** with you,” Valentine nodded towards Sebastian when he said _that_ , making pain flash over Sebastian’s face and Alec’s tightened his arm around him in comfort. “Think about what you have done. I don’t want to see either of you downstairs till tomorrow,” Valentine went on. 

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out, fighting for a normal tone despite the pain he was in, ignoring how the blood was starting to clot on his back and some of it was running down his legs. Alec gave Sebastian a reassuring smile when Sebastian realized, as Alec did, that Valentine’s order also meant no dinner today.

“Will….Will Jac…Jonathan have eaten when you send him up?” Alec asked, nodding towards Jace, giving him a reassuring smile when he saw the worry in his eyes.

“Depends on how well he does,” Valentine said frankly, giving his son a piercing look.

Jace fought to look neutral and not betray any feelings; knowing how his feelings could be used against him.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec just said, knowing it was all the answer they were going to get.

With Sebastian supporting him they left the study and Alec sighed in relief when Sebastian shut the wooden door after them.

“Are you ok?” Sebastian asked worried as he helped Alec walk up the stairs, noticing how slowly they had to work and how Alec grimaced in pain at each step.

“I’m ok,” Alec assured him with a smile, sounding out of breath when they reached the top of the stairs.

“You don’t look ok,” Sebastian admitted with a worried frown.

“I will be fine,” Alec assured him as they walked to Jace’s and Sebastian’s room.

“I am so sorry you got hurt,” Sebastian said sadly, hating himself for again having been the cause of his pain.

“It’s ok,” Alec assured him with a warm smile, not blaming him for either incident and ensuring Sebastian could see this in his eyes and face.

“Can I heal you again?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

“I think that would be a good idea but we can’t go back into the kitchen,” Alec admitted with a hint of frustration as he had the most supplies there.

“Do you have supplies here somewhere?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

Alec nodded because this wasn’t the first time he had been sent upstairs after a punishment so he had prepared for this eventuality as best as he could, “A little.”

Sebastian helped Alec sit down on his own bed in the room in shared with Jace. It was the smaller of the two in the room, the bigger one being Jace’s but Sebastian was just happy he had a proper bed to sleep in.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said again, his tone pained and sad as he looked at Alec sitting on his bed, his back a bloody and bruised mess.

“It’s ok. You just wanted him to know,” Alec reassured him, trying to smile despite the pain.

“Why does he hate me so much?” Sebastian asked agonized, puzzled about it as he always tried so hard to obey and do well and yet he so often failed him.

“He’s just…confused,” Alec offered, not really sure how else to explain it.

“No. I do know. I do understand why he hates me,” Sebastian admitted quietly, his eyes showing his self-hatred and fears. 

“Well, I don’t,” Alec told his brother firmly.

“I have demon blood,” Sebastian reminded him, blushing in shame at saying it.

“No reason to hate someone for that,” Alec said resolutely.

“We are Nephilim. We fight the demon blooded,” Sebastian reminded him.

“Sebastian, demon blood is not bad. We don’t choose our blood,” Alec assured him.

“Father says it’s bad,” Sebastian reminded him.

“I know. Father is…afraid,” Alec offered after thinking about it for a few seconds.

“Afraid?” Sebastian repeated in disbelief; that was one word he would never have used to describe his father.

Alec nodded.

“Yes. Afraid the demon blooded will become more numerous than us, more powerful than us,” Alec explained thoughtfully.

“And then kill us?” Sebastian concluded.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“Will they?” Sebastian asked.

Alec shook his head, “I don’t think so. Not unless we give them reason to.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said thoughtfully.

Alec rose from the bed as he said, “Ok, Seb. I will take a shower to get some of the blood away and then….”

“No!” Sebastian said fearfully, his eyes turning black for a moment, afraid to lose Alec from his sight when he was injured.

“You can come to the bathroom with me, Seb,” Alec offered, knowing how afraid Sebastian was of being abandoned and unloved. He went to use the bathroom connected to Jace’s and Sebastian’s room as he spoke.

Sebastian nodded in relief and his eyes turned back to blue as he went to follow Alec, “Ok.”

Alec and Sebastian entered the bathroom and Alec took a large towel and put it around his waist. He took off his shoes and socks and then pulled his pants and underwear off under the towel, wincing when this movement of his back caused flashes of pain to go through him. Alec disappeared into the shower after explaining to Sebastian where in the bathroom the medical supplies were. When Alec was out of the shower Sebastian had found the box with supplies and had already put the disinfection liquid, pads and bandages out on the bathroom table. Furthermore, he had gotten Alec some fresh underwear, shirt and pants from his room. Alec pulled the underwear up under his towel and then put the towel back on the rack.

“Sit. I can help you heal,” Sebastian insisted, nodding to the lid of the toilet.

Alec smiled and sat sideways so Sebastian could work.

“I know you can. You are a great healer,” Alec told him as Sebastian started to use the disinfection on his back. Despite him being careful it still hurt on the open wounds and Alec was glad Sebastian couldn’t see his face as he couldn’t help from grimacing in pain as Sebastian cleaned his wounds.

“Do you think so?” Sebastian asked hopefully as he worked, being as careful but as diligent as possible. Many of the hits had broken skin but none of the wounds was deep. However, his skin would be tender, swollen and painful for several days.

“I know so,” Alec said with certainty as Sebastian finished the disinfection and found four large pads, tearing the plastic they were in to get to them.

“Do you think…No, that’s dumb,” Sebastian stopped his words as he put the pads on the worst wounds, guiding Alec’s uninjured hand to help hold one in place before he took the bandage and started to bandage him, starting from the waist and working upwards, letting Alec help him hold the pads in place as he worked his way up.

“No, what is it, Seb?” Alec encouraged.

“Do you think I could be a healer?” Sebastian asked a bit shyly, hesitantly, as he continued to bandage him.

“Yes. Of course you could. Would you like that?” Alec asked, happy at hearing him say this; it more than proved to Alec that Sebastian’s true nature and desire lay in goodness, like healing, and not in causing harm, pain and evil.

Sebastian nodded thoughtfully as he finished bandaging Alec and moved a bit back from him as he said, “Yes…I think maybe I would.”

“For people?” Alec asked as he stood up after Sebastian had finished.

“What else can one be a healer for?” Sebastian asked curiously, cleaning up the medical supplies while Alec got dressed, noticing how Alec tried to control his wincing as every movement of his back brought him agony.

“Animals,” Alec told him as he had finished dressing.

Sebastian put the last supplies away and they went to the bedroom, sitting back down on Sebastian’s bed.

“Oh, I wish we could have a pet! Do you think father would allow it?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

“Maybe. I know Jace really wants a falcon. Maybe he will give him a falcon as a reward for doing something well,” Alec theorized.

“That would be awesome! Maybe we could pet it too! You think we could?” Sebastian asked hopefully, his eyes shining at the prospect.

“Yes. Maybe,” Alec said softly, not very optimistic at the idea but not wanting to destroy Sebastian’s dreams.

“If I could choose my own pet I think I would have a cat. What about you?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

“Hmm….A dog I think,” Alec said after a few moments of reflection.

“Why?”

“They are loyal and fierce,” Alec explained. “Why a cat?”

“They are loving but also their own master. I like that idea. To control your own fate for once,” Sebastian admitted insightfully.

“That does sound nice,” Alec agreed with a smile.

“What’s the red marks on your back that father is so interested in? Neither Jace nor I have them,” Sebastian asked when his curiosity got the better of him.

“It is a condition I have. Father gives me medicine for it,” Alec explained.

“Oh. Is it painful?” Sebastian asked worried.

“Sometimes. Not so much anymore,” Alec admitted.

Sebastian squeezed his arm in sympathy and then went to sit on the bench by the window, looking out into the garden longingly.

“I wish we could go to the garden. No one is there. Maybe they wouldn’t know?” Sebastian asked hopefully, looking at Alec.

Alec shook his head and said apagogically but firmly, “We shouldn’t risk it, Seb.”

“Ok,” Sebastian agreed just as his stomach rumbled loudly. “Could we sneak into the kitchen then?” Sebastian asked hopefully.

Alec shook his head regretfully, “It’s too close to father’s study.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said disappointed.

Alec went over to the book shelves in the room and said with a smile, trying to distract Sebastian and himself too from the hunger that would only grow worse as the evening went on, “Come, let’s read a book together. Which one do you want?”

Sebastian jumped up and went over to the bookshelf, looking at the books there.

“My favorite!” Sebastian declared.

“The little mermaid?” Alec asked knowingly with a small smile.

“Yes! My mum read it to me before she had to leave,” Sebastian reminded him, a look of pain and remembered love in his voice.

“I know. And you are the crab,” Alec said fondly, showing he had paid attention.

Sebastian grinned as he nodded, “Yes.”

Alec picked up the book and sat cross-legged on the bed, Sebastian crawling onto the bed and sitting next to him.

“The crab is a good character. Very loyal,” Alec praised as he opened the door.

Sebastian smiled at his words before he said, “If I had to choose my name again I would have taken the Prince and said Eric instead.”

Alec shook his head as he said, “No, I like Sebastian. The Prince is boring. The crab is a key character. He follows the King loyally but when he sees Arial loves the Prince he ensures the King understands and comes to save them all and accepts his daughter as she is.”

Sebastian smiled warmly at that, liking his way of seeing it. After a few moments Sebastian asked softly, “Do you think father would ever accept me?”

Alec was silent for a few seconds, unsure what to say. Then he smiled lovingly at him and stroked his hair as he handed him the book.

“Come, Seb, this time you read it for me, ok?”

Sebastian forgot Alec hadn’t answered the question as he took the book with a smile.

“Ok,” Sebastian said as he started to read. 

A few hours later it was getting harder for Alec to keep Sebastian distracted.

“Alec, I am _hungry_!” Sebastian complained.

“Let’s play another game,” Alec suggested, looking at the board and card games in the room. “How about chess?”

“I can’t. I’m so hungry,” Sebastian whined sadly.

“Ok, let’s see if I have anything left….” Alec said as he went into his own room and opened the lowest drawer in his dresser.

“You have something to eat?” Sebastian asked hopefully as he followed him.

“I sometimes save a little bit from my meals as I know days like these can happen,” Alec explained matter of fact.

“I am so sorry I screwed up and got you hurt and now none of us are eating,” Sebastian repeated pitifully, his voice agonized.

“Sebastian, it’s ok. It was not your fault, ok?” Alec said warmly as he looked at him before returning to look through the drawer.

“Ok,” Sebastian reluctantly said, not feeling it but wanting to make Alec happy by agreeing.

“Here!” Alec said triumphantly as he found a roll of biscuits and showed it to Sebastian as if it was gold.

Sebastian grinned widely as he said excited, “Wow! Yes! Thank you!”

“I only have this pack so you can have half and then we wait till Jace comes back and sees if he has eaten, ok?” Alec told him as he handed Sebastian the roll while they walked back to the room Sebastian shared with Jace.

Sebastian nodded as he tore the pack open and hungrily ate a biscuit, humming in pleasure as he did so.

“Ok. You won’t eat?” Sebastian asked as they sat on his bed again.

“I had a lot for lunch,” Alec insisted with a smile, ignoring his growling stomach as Sebastian ate a second biscuit.

“It didn’t look like a lot,” Sebastian told him with a worried frown.

“Oh, it was. It was very filling,” Alec assured him, nodding his head and giving him a firm look.

“Ok. I love you, Alec,” Sebastian said warmly as he had a third biscuit.

Alec smiled and squeezed his nearest arm, feeling happy at hearing that, content in his decision to forego dinner, “I love you too, Seb.”

Jace returned a few hours later, looking grim, tired and drained.

“Jace!” Sebastian said happily when Jace entered, him and Alec pausing their chess game.

“Jace, are you alright?” Alec asked worried as Jace went to sit on his bed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jace said sharply, his voice as closed off as his expression.

Alec and Sebastian shared a worried look. Alec went to sit next to Jace on the bed.

“Jace, it’s ok,” Alec told him reassuringly, putting a hand on his arm.

Jace angrily pushed his hand off him.

“I said I don’t want to talk about it! What about that don’t you get?” Jace snapped at him.

“Jace, I am not your enemy and neither is Sebastian. We care for you,” Alec reminded him firmly but kindly.

Jace looked away for a moment, embarrassed for his temper.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Jace apologized, looking from Alec to Sebastian and then back again.

“It’s ok. I would rather be up here with Sebastian than navigate several hours with father,” Alec admitted with a dark look in his eyes.

Jace nodded, smiling a bit. Alec opening his arms in questioning and Jace smiled even more as he moved closer and let Alec hold him, feeling his tension, pain and fear disappearing when he was inside his older brother’s warm embrace.

“How was it?” Sebastian asked worried when Alec and Jace pulled apart.

“Ok at first. I didn’t screw up so much,” Jace told them grimly.

“But then something happened,” Alec said insightfully.

Jace winced at the memory as he admitted, “Yeah. I really fucked up.”

“I am sure you didn’t,” Alec reassured him.

“What happened, Jace?” Sebastian asked sympathetically.

“He was talking about his vision for the future and was saying how everyone with demon blood had to die and I just said….surely not **everyone**. And he got very upset,” Jace explained, wincing at the memory.

“Jace, that was the right thing to think but next time just say what he wants to hear,” Alec advised with a worried look.

Jace nodded agreement, “Yeah.”

“Now, let me have a look at you,” Alec ordered, concern in his voice, looking at Jace’s face and scanning his body for injuries. “Your left cheek is very red and tender and you have a split lip; I guess you bit it yourself from not saying anything, right?”

Jace nodded, blushing a bit in embarrassment, “Yeah.”

“Are you hurt other places?” Sebastian asked worried, coming to stand before his brother and looking him over, frowning in concern.

“He hit my hand too but only twice. It’s not bad,” Jace told him, ducking his head in shame, showing Sebastian and Alec his right hand where two red lines were clearly visible from the hits. None of them had broken skin but they were swollen and tender.

Alec inspected the hand before he gently touched Jace’s abused cheek, making Jace wince and Alec gave him a worried and questioning look.

“That was a lot more than twice,” Jace admitted ruefully.

“I know I am not supposed to hate but I am hating father a little right now,” Sebastian admitted at seeing his brother’s injuries, his eyes momentarily going black before he strangled his anger and his eyes returned to blue.

“Ok, there’s nothing much I can do about it. Just don’t sleep on that side,” Alec advised him after checking Sebastian had gotten his anger back under control.

Jace nodded; they had all tried that before, falling asleep only to wake in pain when they accidently had turned to lie on their injured side.

“I assume you have not had dinner,” Alec went on as he rose and picked up the roll of biscuits from the table where the chess game was sat up.

Jace shook his head; the chance of dinner had gone out the window as soon as he had disappointed his father, “No.”

“Here,” Alec said and handed him the biscuits.

“What about Sebastian and you?” Jace asked as he started to eat one.

“I had a big lunch. Sebastian had half of that a few hours ago,” Alec explained.

“Ok,” Jace said and he finished the biscuit and took out a second one. “Here, you can have some, Seb,” Jace offered, shaking the roll a bit for emphasis.

“Really?” Sebastian asked hopefully as he went to sit next to Jace. “I mean….they are for you.”

“I wasn’t denied breakfast so I will be ok,” Jace told him as he took out a biscuit and handed it to Sebastian.

“Will we have breakfast, Alec?” Sebastian asked with both hope and fear in his voice as he ate the biscuit hungrily.

Alec nodded and quickly reassured him, “Yes, yes. He didn’t say we couldn’t so yes.”

“Then we are good too, Jace. The rest are for you,” Sebastian insisted with a smile.

“Here; have these two at least,” Jace insisted, handing him two more.

“Ok,” Sebastian agreed with a smile as he took them. “Thank you.”

“You’re my brother,” Jace said in explanation and Alec smiled proudly at them.

Later that evening when Alec was tucking them into bed, starting with Sebastian and sitting by his bedside, he gave him a big hug. Sebastian was careful to hug Alec around his neck and not touch his back.

“I am sorry I screw up all the time but I love you so much, Alec. You are the best brother in the world,” Sebastian told him seriously when the hug ended.

“You don’t screw up, Seb!” Alec protested strongly. “You are doing so well with your training. I am very proud of you,” Alec continued softly.

Sebastian smiled happily at the praise as he said hopefully, “I hope father will think so tomorrow.”

“Well, just know that I already think so,” Alec told him firmly, smiling affectionately at him, thinking it was quite likely the only one who would get praise, and even that was a big maybe, was Jace. Alec would be satisfied if the training session for their father tomorrow ended with none of them having been punished for their failings and shortcomings.

“Thank you. Do you think father will teach me things one day like he does with Jace?” Sebastian asked him hopefully.

“Sebastian, does Jace look happy to be in there with him? Did he look happy today?” Alec asked him.

Sebastian thought about it but then shook his head, “No.”

“Sometimes it is almost worse being the favorite than being the outcast. Don’t wish for his affections. They are like poison,” Alec warned darkly as he tugged the covers around him.

“I…I am not sure I understand,” Sebastian admitted softly, a confused look in his eyes.

“It’s ok. Just know I love you and I will always be here for you, ok?” Alec told him lovingly as he stopped fiddling with the covers.

Sebastian smiled at him, trusting his brother completely, “Ok. I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sebastian,” Alec said and kissed his forehead affectionately.

Alec then went to sit by Jace’s bedside.

“I love you, Alec. I am sorry I bid at you earlier,” Jace told him with a smile, looking apologetic again.

“I love you too, Jace and don’t worry about it,” Alec assured him.

“I am sorry you got hurt today,” Jace admitted with a pained expression.

Alec shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I….I might have to hurt you tomorrow, during training,” Jace admitted unhappily, biting his lower lip, knowing his Angel blood gave him a clear advantage in the fight.

“It’s ok. It’s training. If there’s no blood it wasn’t done properly as father says,” Alec reminded him, his voice strong and firm, expecting nothing less.

“I will try and be careful,” Jace told him, looking worried at him.

Alec gave him a stern look as he said, “Don’t.” He paused before he went on, “Use your Angel blood; do what you must. I will be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jace asked hesitantly.

Alec nodded as he said, “Completely.” After a brief pause he reminded him with a dark air, “Father wants to see your skills. If you hold back he might take it out not only on you but on me or Sebastian too.”

Jace frowned as he admitted, “I didn’t think of that.” Jace then nodded firmly as he promised, “Ok, I won’t hold back.”

Alec smiled at him and stroked his hair as he said, “Good boy. You know I am proud of you too, right?”

Jace nodded but still smiled happily at the praise, “Thank you, Alec.”

Alec smiled back as he said, “Goodnight, Jace.”

Alec bent down and gave him a tender kiss to the forehead too.

“Goodnight, Alec,” Jace said as Alec rose and after turning off all lights except one, Sebastian still not liking the dark, Alec went to his own room.

Despite his hunger and the pain in his body, Alec fell asleep with a smile on his face, proud of his younger brothers and the care and affection they showed each other and him.

Alec dreamed of golden cat eyes and a voice promising him, “One day soon, Nephilim, you will meet someone who will take care of you for a change.”

_The end of part 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and it helped you all during these difficult times.  
> If you did enjoy it I would LOVE a comment. Please talk to me before I end up posting crazy cat photos - AFTER I dress up the cat! So there! You wouldn't want that horror on the world, now would you? ;)  
> So....pretty please. Even an emoji or something would be treasured. For the shy people then there is this awesome concept of a kudos button - please do use it and make my day! :)


	4. Music and Other Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine teaches the boys about music, love and loss. Alec comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Child abuse, broken fingers, a bird is getting killed. Valentine should be a warning because he is just evil!

**Please read chapter notes for warnings**

# Chapter 4: Music and Other Issues

With Alec’s help, Sebastian had managed to control his temper and not use his demonic powers unguarded. It had been months since he had had any incidents of losing control and Alec was very proud of him. Both Sebastian and Jace had picked blades as their weapons at the Academy while Alec had stuck with the bow, as the only archer currently at the Academy.

Valentine’s problems with getting support for his increasingly radical ideas had not made him an easier father to the three boys; on the contrary. Alec had always remembered who and what Valentine was but to the world Valentine was now glamoured as Wayland. Everyone seemed to readily believe the Circle had dissolved and Valentine had supposedly disappeared so Wayland was raising the boys instead, in the mansion that Valentine had allegedly left for his children. How come no one could tell he was obviously the same person despite using glamour in public was beyond Alec’s understanding. However, the boys played along with this charade in public; not that much pretending was needed. If Valentine went anywhere he only rarely took Jace but he never brought Sebastian or Alec along.

Valentine had gifted Jace a pet falcon two years ago. Why he had done so was something Alec wondered about more than he felt he should. Alec was not ready to call it compassion or love as he was sure Valentine had some hidden motive for the gift because he always had. His gifts or acts of kindness were almost harder to bear with time than his scorn or anger as they always came with strings attached. However, the falcon, a female they had named Louise, was a source of great love and affection for all the boys. Sebastian had in particular grown fond of the bird, happy to have something to love and who loved him back without hidden motives, unreservedly.

Alec had just turned ten and had already gotten some of his first permanent runes, including a rather dominant deflect rune that Valentine had insisted he get. Valentine had wanted him to get it on his neck for all to see to teach him a lesson about his previous failings with deflecting arrows that had happened during a training session. Seeing the rune on his neck every time he looked in the mirror and knowing why Valentine had wanted him to have it there meant Valentine had been right; Alec couldn’t look at himself without being reminded of that training session and his failed attempts at deflecting the arrows. 

Sebastian and Jace were now eight and if Jace had been impressive before in his fighting, he was amazing now. He had beat experienced and seasoned Shadowhunters several years older than him and easily won. Sebastian on his part had demonic power and strength to match Jace’s but he lacked the other boy’s finesse. He could easily beat Shadowhunters much older than him but could not defeat Jace; a fact Valentine enjoyed pointing out. So far, Alec had always managed to step between the two boys whenever Valentine tried to incite jealousy between them and until this day, the bond between the three of them was as strong as ever.

It was a Sunday and Alec had just finished practicing with his bow in the garden, his hands bruised and bloody but nothing was broken. As his instructors at the Academy told him; it is not training if you can’t feel it for hours afterwards and Valentine would say if there’s no blood then you hadn’t applied yourself hard enough.

Their weekends would mainly pass with training or studying; Valentine’s expectations and ambitions had not been lessened by what he considered a minor setback for the Circle. The Circle and its ideas had never disappeared from Idris; merely withdrawn to the shadows. Valentine still had his generals and his supporters and he was eagerly planning for his big official comeback.

Alec was brought out of his thoughts when he found Sebastian sitting on the lowest step on the stairs as he walked down after having washed up from his training. He frowned; that was never a good sign. Alec could see something was troubling him from the tension in Sebastian’s body, his intense gaze and the way his jaw was set in a hard line. Since he was right here next to him then it could only be Jace he was worried for, because like Jace and himself Sebastian’s main concern was the safety of his brothers.

Then Alec heard it; a piano. _Damn it!_ Alec had hoped Valentine would not have found other fine motor skills than his own use of the bow to teach his sons but he had decided that as his heir and pride Jace should be perfect in all ways. Which apparently also included knowing about classical music and playing an instrument. A piano. He had on occasion had Alec play too though mostly to show how awful a job he did. However, Valentine was as swift to punish errors on the piano as any other type of errors and since the piano was a fine motor skill instrument, he punished it the same way he punished Alec for failing with his bow; by breaking a finger.

“Is that Jace on the piano?” Alec asked unnecessarily as he sat down next to Sebastian on the stairs, both looking worried towards the living room from where the music was coming.

“Yes,” Sebastian confirmed darkly.

“And father?” Alec asked worried, knowing it was wishful thinking that Jace would practice in the living room alone and Sebastian would sit here. If Valentine weren’t there, Sebastian would have been in there with him.

“In there too,” Sebastian confirmed his concerns.

“Damn it!” Alec swore aloud, frowning in worry, his anxiety increasing.

“Shall we go in?” Sebastian asked worried, unsure what would be the best approach.

Alec looked helplessly back at him; unsure himself what would ensure Jace was punished as little as possible; that they all were punished as little as possible. It was always hard to tell with Valentine. He was very unpredictable.

“Maybe it won’t go so bad,” Alec said wishfully. “Maybe…”

“Ahhh!” Jace’s scream echoed through the hallway, making both boys look agonised but determinedly at each other.

“Ok, that’s it! We are going in!” Sebastian said resolute as he rose and Alec did likewise.

“Yes but Sebastian; you must control your temper, remember?” Alec reminded him as they walked with quick steps towards the living room.

“Yes, yes,” Sebastian quickly assured him.

When they entered the living room they saw that Jace was sitting by the piano, cradling his right hand to his chest, a pained look in his eyes and his lips pressed tightly together, clearly fighting to breathe evenly again and get the sudden pain under control. Valentine was standing next to the piano, looking quite displeased.

“Father,” Alec acknowledged respectfully, eyeing Jace with worry as he came over to stand in front of him.

Sebastian came up behind Alec but kept a little distance, not speaking to his father without permission, as he knew how that normally set him off.

“What do you want?” Valentine demanded to know, his voice rough and showing his irritation at Jace’s earlier mistake at the piano.

Alec tried to quickly think of a way to move Valentine’s attention away from Jace. He could only think of one thing that normally always worked; have him focus on someone else’s failings instead.

“I heard the music and thought maybe you’d want to hear me playing too,” Alec offered, fighting to sound neutral as he suggested it while he was wincing internally.

Alec was nowhere near as good at playing as Jace so whenever he played for Valentine it wasn’t just one or two fingers he would end up breaking. Often his own music lessons first ended when Valentine had run _out_ of fingers to break.

Valentine was thoughtful for a moment but then his eyes settled on Sebastian.

“Maybe but I think I will hear him first,” Valentine decided, pointing to Sebastian.

“Sebastian?” Alec asked surprised, looking at him.

Sebastian looked equally puzzled and worried, not so much worried for himself but worried he would do something wrong that would mean punishment for his brothers.

“Father, I….I haven’t practiced. I….” Sebastian began nervously, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say which was that he hadn’t practiced at all as Valentine had never felt he needed to practice before. He was the demonic son so why bother teaching him such things as the piano when he was never meant to be socializing with Valentine and his peers anyway?

Valentine’s face darkened and he walked over to Sebastian in a few quick strides. Sebastian eyed him nervously but before he had time to do anything Valentine slapped his cheek, opened handed, the shock more than the pain making Sebastian recoil.

“What have I told you about excuses?” Valentine warned darkly.

“They are for weak people,” Sebastian said his words back to him, fighting the urge to touch his stinging cheek and tried to keep his rising anxiety out of his voice and expression.

“And are Morgensterns weak?” Valentine asked threateningly.

Sebastian shook his head as he quickly said what he knew he was meant to say, “No, father.”

“Good then,” Valentine said satisfied and walked back to the piano. “Move over and let your brother try,” he said to Jace.

Jace moved to the side of the piano chair so there would be room on it next to him for Sebastian, eyeing Sebastian worriedly as he also knew Sebastian couldn’t play. Sebastian tried to smile reassuringly at Jace as he sat down next to him but it came off more nervous and uncertain than anything else.

“Father, please…he hasn’t practiced,” Alec begged of him, looking pleadingly at him as he walked up to him.

“You told me he should be treated as if he was human, did you not?” Valentine asked him coldly, raising an eyebrow at Alec questioningly.

Alec bit is lower lip nervously, fighting to control his anger and rising temper as he replied, “Yes, but you have always forbidden him to practice the piano for precisely that reason; that you didn’t treat him as I asked!”

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at the accusation Alec couldn’t keep out of his tone and before Alec had time to react Valentine’s open hand made contact with his cheek, sending his head flying to the side.

“Do **not** take that tone with me!” Valentine warned.

Alec ignored the heat and sting of the hit as he turned back to face Valentine. He tried to think of something else; another approach. If being forceful didn’t work maybe the opposite would work.

Alec bowed his head slightly in apology and obedience as he said softly, “I’m sorry, father but you have not allowed him time to practice.”

“Jonathan, what do we say about excuses?” Valentine asked of Jace over his shoulder.

“They are for weak people,” Jace said quietly, his voice betraying only a little of his internal turmoil and rising fear, giving Valentine the answer he wanted, as there was nothing else he could do.

Valentine turned back to look at Alec.

“So are you weak, Alexander?” Valentine asked almost kindly but there was a darkness flaring in the back of his eyes.

“No, Sir,” Alec assured him, ignoring the hurt in his injured cheek, trying to sound calm despite his racing heart and increasing worry for Jace and Sebastian.

Valentine smiled darkly, “Good.” He paused as he added warningly, “Then shut up.”

Valentine turned to look at Jace and ordered, “Jonathan, start playing.”

Jace put his hands near the keys of the piano and started to play, mindful of his broken finger, using it as little as possible.

Valentine turned to Sebastian as he ordered, “And you…jump in and follow along.”

Sebastian sank, knowing this was just never going to go well. Despite everything he really wanted his father to think well of him but he had never played before in his life. He would never be able to do this.

“I…I…..yes, Sir,” Sebastian got out, his palms sweaty, fear and shame making the sting in his cheek feel worse as his cheeks flamed hot.

Sebastian looked down at the keys and was completely lost. He looked at Jace’s hands dancing over the keys, making it look effortless. Jace winced on occasion when he forgot to use another finger than the index finger on his right hand that Valentine had clearly broken but other than that he seemed focused on playing and it sounded beautiful.

Alec looked worried at Sebastian, biting his lower lip until he tasted blood.

Valentine cast Sebastian a warning look as his fingers hovered over the keys but he wasn’t touching them, hating himself for being so afraid of the pain he knew would come that he couldn’t even start. At Valentine’s look, he forced himself to hit the keys, wincing as he did so as even he could hear what he was doing sounded horrible; he was basically just hitting the keys at random. He was trying to copy Jace but he was moving his hands too fast; he couldn’t keep up.

“Stop!” Valentine ordered sharply shortly after Sebastian had started.

Sebastian’s hands were shaking slightly when he stopped, knowing what was coming. He quickly pulled them back from the keys and into his lap so Valentine wouldn’t see him shaking. Jace returned to holding around his right wrist and holding it against his chest, trying to keep his broken finger still to limit the pain.

“Yes, Sir?” Sebastian asked, pleased with himself his voice was not shaking and there was only the slightest tremble in it.

“What was that?” Valentine asked darkly.

“I…Sir,” Sebastian got out helplessly, wincing a bit.

“That was awful!” Valentine thundered.

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian acknowledged in a small voice because it had been awful; he had never done it before.

“Show me your hand,” Valentine demanded as he used his steele to activate his strength rune, putting the steele back in his pocket when he had done so.

“Father….Sir, please,” Sebastian pleaded as he forced his right hand up from his lap, noticing that it was still shaking despite his best attempts to keep it steady.

“Your hand!” Valentine interrupted, his tone sharp and piercing as he held out his right hand expectantly.

Jace kept his head down but out of sight from Valentine he found Sebastian’s other hand in his lap and squeezed it tightly, silently offering him the only strength he could.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian got out and stretched out his right hand, putting it into his, squeezing Jace’s hand back in silent thanks for the support.

“Now, since I know the demon in you makes you heal faster I will break three of your fingers at once,” Valentine told Sebastian matter of fact and took a firm grip with his left hand around three of his fingers; his index finger and the next two.

“Father…Sir, please. I am begging you,” Alec pleaded, feeling helpless and lost.

“Alexander, if you don’t shut up right now it will be four!” Valentine warned him darkly, casting him a quick look.

Alec fell silent at once, knowing he would do it.

“Hold still,” Valentine ordered, giving Sebastian a piercing look.

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian got out, fighting to keep his hand still, to not shake, fighting to keep his fear down. He could handle a lot of pain but he hated waiting for it.

“Brace yourself,” Valentine warned before he tightened his grip on the three fingers painfully and twisted them forcefully back.

“Ahhh!” Sebastian screamed at the pain and Jace looked away, unable to see him suffering.

Alec tried to hold Sebastian’s gaze in an attempt to give him courage and strength through his love.

“There! All done,” Valentine said satisfied as he released his hold on Sebastian’s fingers and hand.

Sebastian quickly cradled his injured hand close to his chest, taking a deep breath, trying to force the pain away.

“Father, may I be allowed to…” Alec asked hopefully, nodding to Sebastian’s injuries, hoping he would be allowed to bandage them.

“Shut up!” Valentine demanded annoyed and Alec fell silent at once.

“Now, what has he been doing if he hasn’t been practicing the piano?” Valentine asked suspiciously.

“Training and attending the Academy, Sir,” Alec replied, trying to keep his anger in check. Sebastian had not been practicing the piano because Valentine had said it was a waste of time for him to do so and Valentine knew that very well!

“What else?” Valentine insisted.

“Nothing else, Sir,” Alec assured him just as the memory of the falcon flashed before his eyes, the only other thing besides training and the Academy Sebastian spent time on and with except Jace and himself.

“There is more,” Valentine maintained.

“No, Sir,” Alec denied.

“You are lying to me,” Valentine accused dangerously.

Alec sank nervously but forced his expression to go blank and his tone to stay even and calm, “No, Sir.”

“Come here and stretch out your hand,” Valentine demanded.

Alec had to fight down the wave of fear that washed over him, knowing what Valentine wanted to do. He tried to tell himself it could be worse; a few broken fingers. That was mild for Valentine. It could be a lot worse. Despite trying to repeat this to himself he was still afraid of the pain he knew would come. 

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out and went over to him and held out his right hand, proud of himself it wasn’t shaking.

Alec knew what was coming and he held Valentine’s gaze strongly as he took his right hand into his, holding painfully around his index finger.

“Anything you want to tell me?” Valentine asked almost kindly.

Alec forced himself not to look at what Valentine was doing to his finger but keep looking him in the eyes. There was no way he was mentioning the falcon to Valentine. He caught his brothers’ worried gazes and gave them a small encouraging smile, proud of them for having remained silent despite clearly wanting to interfere on his behalf.

“No, Sir,” Alec got out, fighting to remain calm.

“Very well,” Valentine said disappointed as he tightened his grip on his index finger and pulled back, hard.

“Ahhh!” Alec screamed as pain tore through him like liquid fire.

Valentine let go of his now broken finger but kept his hand in his, giving him a warning look as Alec fought to calm down and get his breathing under control.

“That was one finger. You have nine more, Alexander,” Valentine warned him, his voice almost pleasant.

“Yes, Sir,” Alec got out, sounding more breathless and weak than he had hoped.

“What else could there be?” Valentine wondered to himself, narrowing his eyes at Alec as he held his next finger tightly in warming.

Alec shook his head stubbornly at him, his lips a thin line, refusing to answer.

“What are you protecting?” Valentine went on. He scanned Alec’s face and suddenly he got it and proclaimed, “Ah! It’s the falcon, isn’t it?”

Alec paled, worried for what Valentine might do.

He shook his head violently as he denied hotly, “No! No, Sir.”

“Jonathan, go get it,” Valentine ordered over his shoulder at Jace.

“Sir, please, I…” Jace got out, nervously, afraid, not wanting Louise to be hurt.

“Go! Now! Your bothers still have several unbroken fingers I could use to teach you all the price of disobedience,” Valentine warned him darkly.

“Yes, Sir,” Jace said meekly and hurried out the room, by now knowing full well there was nothing he wouldn’t do or sacrifice to see his brothers safe – a sentiment they all shared.

The room was silent as a grave for a few minutes after Jace had left. Sebastian looked more afraid and worried than Alec had seen him in a very long time. He tried to give him a reassuring look that they both knew was fake.

“Sir, I beg you. The falcon is their pride and joy,” Alec begged of Valentine when he turned back to look at him.

“Is that so?” Valentine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Just then Jace returned, Louise sitting on his gloved hand, a hood over her face, sitting perfectly still, unaware of the tension in the room.

“Sir, here she is,” Jace said quietly, nervously.

“Good. Come and give her here,” Valentine ordered as he finally let go of Alec’s hand, making him draw a relieved breath.

“Sir I…” Jace said hesitantly as he went over to Valentine and Alec.

“Now, Jonathan!” Valentine ordered sharply.

“Yes, Sir,” Jace said miserably as he went over and put the falcon on the piano before he pulled off the leather glove and handed it to Valentine.

Seeing how worried Sebastian was Jace went to sit on the piano chair next to him and invisible to Valentine’s eyes Jace gave Sebastian’s nearest thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“So this creature is what is making you neglect training, Sebastian,” Valentine said thoughtfully as he put the leather glove on and made the falcon move on to his gloved wrist.

Valentine tuned piercing eyes on Sebastian as he remained silent despite the tension in his body and the worry and pain etched into his face.

“You have nothing to say?” Valentine challenged.

“Anything I said would be wrong, Sir,” Sebastian said honestly, quietly.

“Likely,” Valentine agreed darkly. “Well, if this creature is a distraction it has to go,” he concluded coldly.

“ **No**!” Sebastian protested strongly, fighting to calm down and not lose control of his temper at the very idea.

“Please, Sir. Please don’t kill her,” Alec begged, knowing how devastated it would make them all, in particular Sebastian. Desperate Alec offered, “You made me responsible for the boys. Punish me, please.”

“Alec,” Jace began worried, shaking his head, not liking that suggestion at all.

“Shut up, both of you,” Alec warned Jace, including Sebastian in the statement as he saw Sebastian was about to speak too. They both shut up but looked very displeased about it.

Alec turned his attention back to Valentine as he went on, “Sir, please. Punish me. Whatever you demand I will do. Please…just don’t kill her.”

Valentine was thoughtful for a moment and all three boys tensed, holding their breath.

“Oh, I won’t kill her,” Valentine then said and the boys all breathed again, sighing with relief.

“Thank the Angel!” Alec got out, reassured and calmed by hearing this.

“Sebastian will,” Valentine concluded and the whole room froze in fear and horror at hearing that.

“What? **No**!” Alec protested strongly, going pale at the very thought his brother should be forced to do such a thing; he loved the falcon so much.

“Sebastian, come here!” Valentine ordered.

“Seb, don’t,” Jace pleaded as Sebastian rose from his seat, seeing how devastated Sebastian looked at the very idea.

“I have to, Jace,” Sebastian reminded him softy, miserable and Jace nodded for he knew none of them had any choice in the matter.

“Yes, Sir?” Sebastian got out when he was in front of Valentine, forcing himself to lower his injured hand to his side as he knew how Valentine would think him cradling it was weak.

“You care for this creature?” Valentine demanded to know.

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian admitted as he sank, knowing what would happen, knowing what he would have to do and dying inside at just thinking about it.

“You love it?” Valentine questioned.

Sebastian nodded nervously, fighting back tears. He could not cry; never in front of Valentine.

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian said meekly.

Valentine nodded when he got the response he had expected.

“Kill it,” Valentine ordered coldly.

“Sir?” Sebastian questioned in dismay and pain, having hoped he would reconsider despite knowing Valentine well enough to know he wouldn’t.

“Kill it. Now,” Valentine ordered sharply.

“Please, Sir, I…” Sebastian got it, feeling helpless.

“Love is weakness. You should all understand this lesson well,” Valentine warned, looking at Alec and Jace before looking back at Sebastian. “Now kill it.”

“I…I can’t,” Sebastian got out miserably.

“Let me make it simple; kill the falcon or pick which of your brothers I will punish instead,” Valentine warned.

“Punish how?” Sebastian demanded to know, knowing they could and gladly would suffer if Louise would live.

“100 lashes,” Valentine told him evenly.

“100?!” Sebastian asked in shock and disbelief.

That was crueller than any other punishment Valentine had ever given them. With their runes both Alec and Jace could endure it, Jace better than Alec due to his pure Angel blood, but it would be excruciatingly painful. In addition, even after choosing one of his brothers to suffer this and then going through with it; knowing Valentine he might still have the falcon killed afterwards all the same.

“The choice was not meant to be easy. I know the pain threshold each of you have,” Valentine explained matter of fact when he saw Sebastian’s horror at the choice he was given.

“Father…Sir, please let me kill it. I am oldest. It is my responsibility,” Alec tried again, moving closer to Valentine, not wanting Sebastian to bear this burden, to have blood on his hands like this, knowing Sebastian well enough to know it would haunt him forever.

“Shut up!” Valentine thundered, backhanding him so hard Alec was forced to take a few steps backwards.

Sebastian and Jace winced in sympathy as Alec managed to stand up straight again, wiping blood away from a split lip, his cheek red and bruised where Valentine had hit him.

“Give her to me, Sir,” Sebastian got out, fighting to hold back tears.

Valentine put the falcon back on the piano.

“Here,” Valentine said, handing him the leather glove with a superior smile at his victory.

Sebastian put the glove on and got Louise up on his gloved wrist.

“Shh. Don’t be afraid, darling. Don’t be afraid,” Sebastian told the bird softly, stroking its feathers calmingly. Louise settled down, used to him and knew he meant her no harm.

“Oh, Seb,” Alec said heartbroken, fighting tears.

“Don’t be afraid. You are safe. You are safe,” Sebastian mumbled softly, anguished, to Louise. The bird leaned into his touch, feeling safe and reassured by his presence and his voice.

Seeing she was calm Sebastian withdrew his hand and quickly, used his demonic strength, he wringed the bird’s neck one handed, fighting not to cry as he did so, his heart breaking and dying. Louise was dead instantly, soundlessly. Now dead Sebastian moved Louise so he could cradle it like a baby in the curve of his arm, looking down at her regretfully, sadly. He wondered if this was the price of his love. It made him feel cold inside. 

“Well done,” Valentine praised, sounding pleased.

Sebastian forced himself to look from Louise to Valentine, a lost and numb expression on his face. Alec came up to Sebastian with a worried look and briefly touched his arm in comfort.

“Give her to me, Seb,” Alec asked softly and took the dead falcon from him as Sebastian just looked at him, his gaze empty, not moving or answering, clearly a bit in shock over what had happened, what he had done.

“Great work. You should all have learned this lesson well by now. To love is to destroy. Love is weakness,” Valentine reminded them, looking at each of the boys in turn.

Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“May we leave now, Sir?” Alec got out, amazed at himself for managing to sound so calm.

Valentine nodded and did a dismissive hand gesture, “Yes, yes. Leave, all of you. And remember this lesson.”

All three boys hurried out and closed the door behind them.

“Oh, we **will** remember it!” Jace said darkly when they were out in the hallway, thinking how satisficing it would be to wring Valentine’s neck! He was his father and he loved him, at least he thought he did, but at times like this by the Angel how he also hated him!

“You ok, Seb? It wasn’t your fault,” Alec reassured him, looking worried at him.

“I’m fine,” Sebastian got out, still feeling numb and lost. He had killed Louise; he had loved Louise. Was that love? _To love is to destroy_. Had his love destroyed Louise?

“You can cry; it’s ok,” Alec told Sebastian softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, still cradling the dead falcon with the other.

Sebastian shook his hand off him and said angrily, “I’m fine!”

“Seb, please. Calm down,” Alec asked softly, concerned.

Sebastian took a deep breath, forcing himself to do as he asked of him.

“Sorry. It’s just…” Sebastian got out, frustrated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Alec nodded, his eyes filled with shared pain and sympathy as he said, “I know. I know”

“I really loved her,” Sebastian got out brokenly.

“I know,” Alec assured him softly.

Alec looked at Jace and saw how sad he looked, his eyes focused on the dead bird in his arms.

“We all loved her,” Alec reminded Sebastian softly, warmly.

“I must be evil, Alec. Even animals die around me,” Sebastian got out, voicing the same old fear he had had since childhood.

Alec shook his head and gave him a strong look as he said firmly, “No, no, Seb. You are good. You are.”

“Seb, it’s him who’re crazy. Not you, brother. We both love you and we believe in you,” Jace told him warmly, his voice strong and sure as he put his uninjured hand on his arm in comfort.

Sebastian smiled at Jace, reassured by his words and his affection.

“Yes, we love you, Seb, you know that,” Alec reminded him affectionately.

Sebastian looked from Jace to Alec and back again, smiling despite the pain and emptiness he felt within.

“Thank you. Both of you. Love you too,” Sebastian got out, feeling that as long as he had his brothers he would be ok.

Sebastian decided then and there he would just never love anyone except his brothers. It wasn’t safe to do so. And he didn’t need anything or anyone else. They had each other.

Alec smiled reassuringly and released his hold on him and Jace did likewise.

“Come. Let’s give Louise a proper funeral in the garden and then I will bandage all of our fingers,” Alec said, knowing that when Valentine broke their fingers in punishment they were not allowed to use runes to heal the damage.

They walked out together in the garden to say their final farewell to Louise, a ray of light in their small and harsh world, now lost forever.

Alec had thought that when Jace and Sebastian had joined the Academy things would be easier. Then he had thought, it would be easier when the Circle had had to go underground. He had thought they could ride this out until they could all move into an Institute together when they were allowed on their first hunt, normally when they were in their early teens. Then they would be away from Valentine.

However, Alec was no longer sure they could wait that long. Valentine’s demands and connected punishments were increasing and they became ever more outrageous and impossible to fulfil, like today. He wasn’t sure any of them would survive this if it kept on like this. Sebastian and Jace were only eight; it would take at least four more years before they were allowed on their first hunt. And he was older than Jace and Sebastian; he could not let them send him off to an Institute on his own first; he couldn’t let them be separated or split up. He could not leave his brothers behind! 

Alec had to find a way they could move out quicker and together. Someway…somehow. They couldn’t stay here.

_The end of part 4_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a lot of gift fics for people from the worst hit covid19 areas to cheer them up so let me know if you want a chapter done in this or one of my other fics as a gift to you. I am trying not to start new multi-chapter gift fics at the moment ;)  
> Kudos and comments mean so much to me and motivate me to keep writing on this story so if you liked it please do let me know. If nothing else if you have read till here consider if not I have earned that 20 seconds it takes to hit the kudos button ;)  
> I will try and post an Alec-centric story around every two days during these covid19 times to cheer you all up and keep you entertained so I hope you will all enjoy that and please do let me know. You can subscribe to my channel if you want an email when I post stuff.  
> If you are liking this story I am certain you will like other of my Malec stories (just remember to check ratings, tags and warnings): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609  
> I hope to hear from you :)


	5. Parabatais and Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec refuses to choose between his brothers when it comes to selecting a parabatai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Mild pain from the parabatai bond being created. Threats and hints of child abuse and manipulation from Valentine.

**Please read chapter notes for warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter 5: Parabatais and Brothers

The first few weeks after Louise had died the three boys had been hopeful they could get out of Idris. They had started to take objects and things and pack them away in their rooms, ready to make a break for it. They put aside some clothes and whatever objects that might have value for Mundanes that Valentine wouldn’t miss, having decided their only chance was to disappear in the Mundane world.

However, as weeks turned into months the boys realized it wouldn’t be that easy. The only way out of Idris was through portals which meant a Warlock and they didn’t have authorization to contact one or even to make a portal. Their one chance was to wait for a portal to be created somewhere, for something else, and run through when it was opened and keep running. However, they needed to all be together when it happened and they would need a portal to a Mundane location; not an Institute or the Seelie Realm.

So they kept gathering things for their escape and bid their time. And waited for their chance while they endured.

Jace grew stronger as did Sebastian. Alec became unmatched with the bow and while Valentine’s injections helped him deal with his back pains he occasionally still got some very strong flames of agony running along his spine and pressing on the skin of his back. However, he didn’t say anything; not wanting Valentine to think he was weak. There were no longer red marks on his skin so he thought the pains didn’t really mean anything.

The lessons with Valentine continued and his frustrations over his lack of advancement with the return of the Circle didn’t improve his temper or his punishments. The best times the boys had were when Valentine left them in the house to go attend secret Circle meetings elsewhere.

Alec was now twelve years old and Sebastian and Jace were ten. As they had grown older Valentine had moved Jace to a larger room, not liking the influence his brothers had on him. Sebastian had gotten a smaller room next to Alec’s, claiming Jace’s old room had to be used for something else even though till now it still stood empty. Alec had stayed in the same room. Jace’s room had a bathroom; Alec and Sebastian’s didn’t so they mostly used his. Jace and Alec had helped Sebastian decorate his room so it looked nicer even though it had no windows and it was so small it only fit a bed and wardrobe. Sebastian didn’t mind; he was just happy he got to stay close to Alec although he wasn’t happy that Jace had been moved so far away from them and neither were Alec but at least his room was still on the same floor as theirs.

As time had passed Sebastian had started to struggle with keeping his temper in check around Valentine; more and more thinking a direct approach might work. They were three against one. However, no matter what they felt then Valentine was their father and the house was still always filled with loyal Circle members. It would not only be very risky but Alec didn’t want any of them to carry the burden of outright murder of their own kin. So they stuck to their plan and waited.

At ten years old it was possible to create a parabatai bond; all the boys had already gotten several permanent runes. The brothers had realized there was one more thing they wanted from Idris before their escape; the connection of a bond. However, Sebastian knew Valentine would never allow him to have such a bond so they had talked about it and agreed Jace should ask for a bond with Alec; it was their best chance to get his permission.

At 12 years old, it was also possible to be sent to an Institute to start going on patrols and Valentine had made it clear he saw no reason for Alec to stay around. He had already been in talks with the Lisbon Institute who needed a new soldier. However, with the prospect of Alec no longer being around Valentine was also strongly hinting there was no need for Sebastian to stay around either. They all knew it was not an Institute he wanted to send him off to but Edom; one of the Hell dimensions.

Well, being separated from his brothers and losing Sebastian to Edom was something Alec had sworn would never happen! So he started to think of a plan to prevent both.

It was late evening and Jace and Sebastian were studying in Jace’s room upstairs when Alec went downstairs to Valentine’s study to talk to him. Jace had asked Valentine a few days ago for permission to become parabatai to Alec and Valentine had outright refused. Though they had all feared he would refuse the request they had all been saddened by it. After thinking about it a few days Alec had gotten an idea he thought might make Valentine change his mind. Not wanting to worry his brothers or give them hope if he couldn’t deliver Alec hadn’t spoken to them about it.

Alec knocked on the door to the study, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Talking to Valentine was always nerve wrecking for all of them.

“Enter,” Valentine’s voice sounded from behind the door.

“Father,” Alec acknowledged softly as he entered the study and came to stand in front of the desk, clasping his hands behind his back and standing at attention.

Valentine didn’t look at him for a few seconds, looking at the papers on his desk. Alec knew it was a test and stayed silent, eyes front. Finally, Valentine looked up from his documents.

“What do you want, Alexander?” Valentine asked.

“Jace talked to you about becoming my parabatai,” Alec started to say.

“Yes,” Valentine confirmed. His eyes narrowed in warning as he added, “And I said no.”

Alec fought down his instinctive fear at the warning in Valentine’s tone to back off.

“I would like you to reconsider…,” Alec said as calmly as he could. At Valentine’s annoyed expression he hastily added, “Sir.”

“And why would I do that?” Valentine asked darkly. A rare flash of loss and pain crossed Valentine’s face as he reminded him, “I had a parabatai and he betrayed me; ran off with my wife and unborn daughter.”

“The bond would boost Jace’s powers and isn’t that what you want? Him to be more powerful, the perfect soldier?” Alec persisted, keeping his voice respectful and calm so not to appear as eager as he was.

“It would also boost your powers,” Valentine said knowingly. “Furthermore it would ensure you are not sent to the Lisbon Institute; parabatai pair are never separated so even though you at 12 should go to an Institute then they would wait till Jace is 12 as well.”

“True, the latter is a reason but not the first,” Alec clarified, knowing well by now that to Valentine everything in life was a power struggle so he would naturally view the decision to become parabatai in this light as well.

“Then you are an idiot,” Valentine said harshly, giving him a displeased look. “I have told you again and again; power is everything.”

They would never agree on this; to Alec family was everything. Still he nodded, his expression neutral as he said, “Yes, father.”

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as he said, “He is getting soft from you mothering him. Being your parabatai would not help with that.”

“Because the bond would be equal, a divided soul,” Alec clarified, having guessed this had been Valentine’s fear.

In the parabatai bond they would each share a piece of each other’s souls and could each feel each other and draw strength from each other. It was an equal sharing, a binding of souls. Alec knew Valentine was looking forward to having Jace alone; Sebastian sent to Edom and him sent to Lisbon so he could mold him as he saw fit. His perfect soldier. Yeah…Alec would ensure that **never** happened no matter the cost!

Valentine nodded as he confirmed something, which was obvious with more than a hint of impatience, “Yes.”

“What if it wasn’t?” Alec asked evenly, trying to hide how much he wanted Valentine to agree to his suggestion.

“Wasn’t what?” Valentine asked puzzled, frustration clear in his tone at debating a matter he felt was closed.

“Not an even sharing of souls?” Alec elaborated.

Valentine frowned; there was no such thing.

“What do you mean?” Valentine demanded to know.

“You have mentioned more recently your….” Alec started and then paused, thinking to find a neutral word, “concerns regarding Sebastian.”

“He is getting more flippant and defiant with me,” Valentine confirmed. He paused before he added warningly, “If he gets more out of hand you know what that means.”

Yes, Alec knew that well. Valentine had threatened to send Sebastian to Edom ever since Alec had gotten him to agree to spare him the first time he had seen him.

“What if I can prevent that?” Alec suggested.

“How?” Valentine asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice now.

“If I become parabatai to Sebastian my emotions, my soul, can sooth the demonic instincts in him,” Alec explained.

Valentine was thoughtful for a moment, thinking it over. Alec’s calm nature and angel blood would indeed be able to help Sebastian control his temper and darker demonic impulses if their souls were tied together in a parabatai bond.

“True,” Valentine agreed before he went on thoughtfully, “Hmm….I could maybe concede to that but what does that have to do with Jace’s request?”

Alec took a deep breath before saying what his true request was, “I want to become parabatai to both my brothers.”

“What?” Valentine asked surprised. “That has never happened before.”

“But it is possible,” Alec insisted.

Valentine was thoughtful before he admitted, “True but no one would do it.”

“I would,” Alec said strongly.

Valentine gave him a piercing look but Alec looked completely settled on the matter.

“You would give your whole soul away; one half to each brother,” Valentine warned.

Alec nodded as he replied, “I know.”

“You would then have no soul left that was your own. You would die if either of them died; you would not be able to survive it. The only reason why a normal parabatai bond can be survived when it is severed is because half of your soul never leaves you,” Valentine told him and there was a hint of pain in his words as he revealed the pain he felt every day over his own severed parabatai bond with Luke.

“I’m aware,” Alec said, his expression and voice still certain and sure, not troubled by this truth at all.

“You might not even survive the ceremony,” Valentine warned. “Your soul would literally be torn from your body and split in two, dived between your brothers as you in return get a half from each of them.”

“I will survive,” Alec said with certainty because no matter what then he would never leave his brothers behind; ever.

Valentine gave him a rare look of pride.

“I do admire your courage in this I have to admit,” Valentine told him.

Alec couldn’t help but feel happy for the praise even though he told himself he didn’t care. They all said to themselves they were too old now, they didn’t care what their father thought of them. And yet they all secretly did care.

“Father, I can do this,” Alec employed him.

Valentine thought about it before he asked frankly, “Why should I allow this?”

“If I do this you gain everything you want for Jace – the power of the parabatai bond but none of the weaknesses and Sebastian under control,” Alec reminded him. He paused before reminding him of something he had come to believe to be true after Valentine having told it to him so many times, “And all you risk is me and as you often remind me; I am defective.”

“Hmm. True,” Valentine agreed and Alec couldn’t help but flinch a little; though he was used to being the defective one it still managed to hurt.

“It would mean you will stay here for at least two more years, making Jonathan soft,” Valentine added displeased.

Alec knew this could be the reason for him to deny his request so he reminded him, “But you will then also have more years to teach me to be strong.”

Valentine gave him a searching look before he said, “True.”

Valentine paused and then sighed as he said in an unusually kind tone, “I do care for you, Alexander, you know that, right?”

Alec couldn’t help but smile at his words and feel warmth spread through him. He told himself he didn’t care but he knew he cared. That had always been his problem; he did care what others thought of him, he cared if others were well. He did care.

“Yes, father,” Alec acknowledged softly.

Valentine’s expression hardened and became regretful as he said, “It is just a shame you never realized the potential your mother had. Maryse was ruthless. Cold! A perfect general. You are…sensitive. Soft. You always were; even as a baby.”

Alec ducked his head in shame as he said meekly, “Yes, father.”

“Hmm. But I do see your point,” Valentine admitted. He looked intensely at Alec as he said in a warning tone, “Very well. You can become parabatai to them both but I don’t have the time or patience for you lying in bed for weeks after. You get two days to recover; that’s it!”

Alec sighed in relief, smiling in happiness at the news.

“Two days is fine; I can do it, father,” Alec swore even though he had no idea what strain the ceremony would put on his body and frankly no one knew as it had never been done before for ages although books existed that explained of it having been done.

However, it didn’t matter because no matter how drained Alec might feel he would be out of bed two days after as Valentine had ordered. After all, in a normal ceremony you only felt drained the rest of that day so how bad could it be?

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt.

Valentine nodded and seemed a bit uncomfortable with his gratitude.

“Go on now,” Valentine ordered and did a dismissive hand wave.

“Yes, father,” Alec acknowledged and walked to the door of the study. Alec’s hand was on the door handle when Valentine’s voice reached him.

“Oh, Alexander?”

“Yes, father?” Alec asked, turning to look at him.

“Schedule the ceremony for next week. Jonathan is taking part in a competition at the Academy in three weeks. I want to see if the parabatai bond will improve his scores,” Valentine ordered.

Alec was more than eager to get the bond done quickly so Valentine couldn’t change his mind so he quickly nodded as he said, “Yes, father.”

“And Alexander…If I don’t see an improvement due to the bond…” Valentine said warningly, making it clear that then his original plan to have Sebastian go to Edom and Alec go to Lisbon was back on the table.

Alec fought back his fear but nodded, certain it would work.

“You will,” Alec promised.

“Good,” Valentine said and nodded satisfied. “You can leave now.”

“Thanks, father,” Alec replied and quickly left the study, as always relieved to be out of Valentine’s company.

Alec was smiling when he went back upstairs to where Jace and Sebastian were studying. He couldn’t wait to tell them he would become parabatai to them both. He would of course not mention the risks involved nor the whole ‘he would die if one of them died’….To Alec those things were not important. He had not only found a way to keep them together but he had found a way to ensure they could always be there for each other and that was everything.

Alec scheduled the ceremony as Valentine had wished; all three boys very excited about it. Alec had had to endure a few lectures about the risks involved with binding himself to two people from the priests who would conduct the ceremony but Alec was determined to see it through and thus the ceremony went ahead. They had waited for Valentine to attend; as their guardian it was customary he was there but finally they started the ceremony without him.

The ritual had started and a ring of holy blue flame had surrounded the three brothers and Jace and Sebastian shook hands while Alec put his own over theirs. Alec shared the oath with each of his brothers, the words a solemn promise of brotherhood, affection and protection. Of always being there for each other.

Alec had feared Sebastian or Jace would feel pain doing the ceremony and they did; part of their soul was being torn from their bodies, but they managed it well. When it was Alec’s turn however he managed to control the pain only the first couple of minutes. After that it became pure agony. He remembered screaming and screaming and falling to his knees inside the circle of blue flame, Jace and Sebastian kneeling beside him. After that everything went black.

The next thing Alec registered were voices coming to him through the darkness.

“Shh. Careful. Put it there,” Sebastian was saying.

“I’ve got it,” Jace’s voice, sounding annoyed.

Alec heard something being put down.

“Should we wake him?” Sebastian asked uncertainly, his voice was closer now.

“Let him sleep,” Jace insisted, his voice was closer now too.

“Let’s just check he is ok first,” Sebastian said, worried.

“We should have put him in my room,” Jace insisted.

“Father would notice. He notices everything you do, Jace,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Yours then,” Jace suggested.

“My room is worse than Alec’s!” Sebastian protested.

“Fine,” Jace concealed in frustration.

Alec blinked a few times and saw Sebastian and Jace were standing next to his bed, looking down at him worried. He was in his room; he guessed his brothers had brought him here after the ceremony. His throat was dry and he had a monster headache. His whole body felt sore and aching, as if he had been run over by a steamroller and his skin was pale, making him look tired and drained.

“What are you two talking about?” Alec asked weakly as he sat up in bed, giving his brothers a reassuring smile.

“Alec!” Jace and Sebastian screamed in union and hugged him at the same time, almost knocking Alec back down on the bed.

“Auch. Careful, guys,” Alec said with a smile and laughter in his voice, hugging them both back warmly despite his sore body.

“Sorry,” Jace said at once as he drew back.

“We were so worried!” Sebastian said as he drew back, giving him a concerned look, fighting back tears.

“Why?” Alec asked, puzzled, trying to remember what had happened.

“You passed out during the ceremony and Sebastian and I carried you back. You have been unconscious for three days now,” Jace told him, worried.

Alec paled even further at the thought, imagining how weak Valentine would think this made him.

“Damnit!” Alec swore.

“Did father see?” Alec asked worried, biting his lower lip nervously.

“No. He never showed up to attend,” Sebastian assured him, his voice clearly betraying he was very happy about that fact. It was becoming harder and harder for Sebastian to control himself around Valentine if he was mean to Jace or Alec.

“Oh,” Alec said, annoyed at himself for feeling a pang of hurt their father had missed such an important event. “Well, good then,” Alec added with relief.

“You told us you were not in danger. That it was ok for you to be parabatai to us both,” Jace said accusingly, with a hand waving at him sitting in bed.

“We could have lost you,” Sebastian added with a hint of fear.

“I’m ok. Everything is ok,” Alec assured them with a warm smile.

Jace shook his head at him, torn between being annoyed and relieved. His relief won out.

“Just don’t scare us like that again, ok?” Jace asked, something between a plea and an order.

Alec nodded as he promised, “Ok.”

“We made you food,” Sebastian said proudly as he went and got the tray with food and a glass of water they had come in with when Alec had heard them.

Sebastian sat the tray on Alec’s lap in bed and sat on the bedside next to him, Jace doing likewise.

“What about father?” Alec asked worried, remembering he had wanted him back on his feet in two days.

“He has one of his secret Circle meetings. It’s safe,” Jace calmed him and Alec visibly relaxed.

“Come, let me help you sit up properly,” Sebastian said and nodded to Jace, “Hold the tray.”

Jace held the tray as Sebastian took hold of Alec under his arms and pulled him up into a better sitting position.

“I’m…ah,” Alec winced in pain and his brothers looked worried at him as Sebastian got a pillow and put behind Alec’s back and Jace but the tray in his legs again.

“I’m ok. Just…sore and drained,” Alec assured them as he drank the water, feeling a bit better from doing that.

“I can feel you in my soul now, Alec. It’s like this bright light or a warm blanket. I can’t feel your feelings but I can feel your presence,” Sebastian told him with awe and wonder as he sat back down by his bedside. He smiled warmly as he said heartfelt, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Seb,” Alec said affectionately. Alec looked from Sebastian to Jace and then back again as he said, “I was never going to choose between you two as my parabatai; no matter what deal you two thought you had between you.”

“Thank you, Alec,” Sebastian repeated and gave him a quick and careful hug.

“For me it is a bit different. It’s like energy or a bright star inside of myself,” Jace said slowly, trying to explain it, as he sat by Alec’s bedside again too.

“And you both feel the added power from the bond?” Alec asked as he bit into a bun his brothers had put on the tray, finding he was indeed very hungry.

“For me it is not so much added power as the ability to fully control my demonic powers,” Sebastian explained. He paused before added proudly, “See.”

Sebastian made a fist with his right hand and then opened it slowly. A small orange flame danced inside his palm. When he closed his palm the flame disappeared.

“That’s amazing, Seb!” Alec said joyfully.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said a bit shyly, happy for the praise. He smiled as he added, “It’s all thanks to you.”

Alec gave him a fond smile back before he turned to look at Jace and asked, “What about you, Jace?”

“I do feel additional power. Strength, endurance, tracking, stamina….everything has been enhanced,” Jace confirmed.

Alec drew a relieved sigh as that meant Jace would indeed show the improvements during the competition Valentine wanted.

“Good. I am happy to hear that,” Alec said happily.

“I am so happy we are not separated now. They will have to send us to an Institute together,” Sebastian said thankfully.

“Yes. We can ask to be stationed when you are 12 years old so just two more years,” Alec confirmed, nodding.

“Just two more,” Jace said but couldn’t keep the feeling of defeat out of his voice at the thought fo staying here, with Valentine, for two more years.

“We will make it and we will stay vigilant till then. Maybe an opportunity to get out of Idris before will present itself,” Alec said, trying to comfort them all with this statement.

“Parabatais and brothers. We are unstoppable. Even by him,” Sebastian declared and held out his hand.

Jace took his hand like during the ceremony and Alec closed his over theirs.

“Parabatais and brothers,” Jace said solemnly.

“Parabatais and brothers,” Alec repeated, smiling despite the potential of two more years head of them because no matter what then they were parabatai now and he would never allow anyone to take that away from them.

The words were a vow, a commitment. They would be there for each other always, for as long as they should live. They could get through these next two years before they could go to an Institute.

Little did they know that their carefully laid plans would soon be disrupted, turning their whole world unside down.

_The end of part 5_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Magnus in chapter 7 in case you are wondering.  
> Kudos and feedback would mean so much to me so I hope to hear from you.  
> If there is something you want to see happen let me know and I will see what I can do ;)  
> Hugs and love


	6. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers escape to the Mundane world and make some shocking discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Mentioned child abuse. Mentions Valentine's experiments on his children.

**Please read chapter notes for warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter 6: Escape!

The year that Alec turned 13 and Jace and Sebastian turned 11 the chance they had been waiting for presented itself. One of the buildings on the Academy training grounds needed to have its wards reinforced and Alec had discovered the Warlock being paid for the task was someone named Catarina Loss. The name meant nothing to him but when the students had been shown a photo so they knew whom to expect Alec had recognized the Warlock as the one he had helped as a child.

Alec hoped the Warlock would believe him when he said he was that child who had helped her and even more that she would risk losing all future contracts from Idris to help him and his brothers’ escape. However, they had to take the chance. Valentine’s temper was getting more volatile and unpredictable, if that was even possible, he still regularly threatened to send Sebastian away and Alec was starting to develop a new problem. Since the parabatai ceremony, he too had felt a power boost when using his runes but the ceremony seemed to have had another effect on him as well. The pain in his back was getting worse for each day; sometimes the pain was so strong he could barely focus on anything else.

The other morning when Alec had touched his back he had sworn he could feel something just under his skin, something growing, wanting to break free. It frightened him. He didn’t know what it was. He didn’t tell Jace or Sebastian, as he didn’t want to worry them and he didn’t want them to feel like it was their fault as it had happened after the ceremony. He certainly didn’t tell Valentine; he thought he was weak enough as it was.

The morning of their planned escape, they had all fought to appear normal but had barely slept that night, anxious and eager. The morning turned out very anticlimactic when Valentine had already left before them to attend a Circle meeting elsewhere. Valentine rarely had breakfast with them anyway but with him gone it made it easier for them to gather all the supplies and provisions they had put together over the years and bring with them in bags to the Academy, glamouring them from prying eyes.

They had all, and in particular Alec, read up on the Mundane world they would be escaping to and knew about money; something they didn’t have. Instead, they had packed everything they thought could be sold for a profit. With Valentine gone, they made an additional run through the mansion to pick up any art objects, weaponry or silvery objects that might be sellable and still small enough to carry with them.

Jace and Sebastian had hung back while Alec had approached Cat when she was alone for a moment in the Academy building, focusing on doing her work on the wards. She had at first doubted he was the same child who had helped her all those years ago with Valentine but when he retold what had taken place she realized he was. Alec hadn’t told her why he wanted a portal undetected to the Mundane world and she didn’t ask. He did advise her to finish up quickly after they had left and get out of Idris, which she promised she would as she had no love for Idris or Shadowhunters in general.

Cat had told him she could make a portal undetected now, while they were alone, to New York and she would then consider her debt to him settled. She could only make a portal undetected to New York as she had come from there so her opening a portal back there would raise no alarms. He had agreed to this and thanked her. When he was to go through the portal as the last one after his brothers, she had asked for his name. He had simply told her ‘Alec’.

When the portal closed after the three brothers, they were in a park in New York at night, the streetlights the only light. It was summer so the weather was mild and there was a light breeze. Luckily, there were no Mundanes around, as three boys exiting a magical portal would surely had appeared odd to them. None of them had been to the Mundane world before and they all looked around wide-eyed, taking in the park, the far off traffic, buildings lit up in lights and noise from cars, people talking, music playing and dogs barking.

“Yes! We did it!” Sebastian said happily, joyfully as he looked at his brothers with a wide smile.

Alec drew a relieved breath as he nodded, “I think we did.”

“You made it happen, Alec,” Jace said with a smile, referencing that Cat had helped them because she had owed him.

“We all did,” Alec corrected. He paused as he considered their next move before he added, “We should find somewhere to spend the night and…”

He had to stop talking as a blinding pain up and down his spine stole his breath and made him fall to his knees, losing his grip on his bow and quiver that he had had in his right hand. Besides their bags with objects to sell, clothes and a few books, they had all also brought their weapons and steeles.

“Alec!” Jace and Sebastian cried in unison as they knelt on each side of him, looking at him in concern, each of them putting a hand on Alec’s shoulder. They both fought to control the echoed pain through the parabatai bond and sent waves of support and love through the bond to Alec. 

“I’m ok. I….” Alec started to say, wanting to calm them but was cut off by an agonized scream as the pain in his back intensified.

Desperate to relieve some of the pressure he felt in his back Alec took off the backpack he had glamoured, filled with some of their things and items they had planned to sell. The loss of the pressure of the backpack wasn’t enough to alleviate the pain so Alec took off his coat as well.

“Is it your back?” Jace guessed in concern, knowing Alec’s back had troubled him all his life but it had gotten better some years ago with Valentine’s injections. Clearly, the pain was back.

Alec nodded, managing to stop screaming, the pain making black dots appear behind his eyes.

“It….it feels like there’s something under my skin!” Alec got out, gasping for breath as he tried to touch himself on his back where the pain originated.

“Try and take deep breaths,” Sebastian suggested helplessly, wanting to help but unsure what to do. He put a hand on Alec’s back and started drawing soothing circles there to try to ease his discomfort the only way he could think of.

“I…I can’t stop the pain!” Alec got out, tears in his eyes and voice, fighting to breathe. He was sure he had never felt such intense pain; not even from some of Valentine’s particularly brutal punishments.

“I…I wish I could heal you,” Sebastian said sadly, as he continued to draw soothing circles on Alec’s back, wishing more than anything he could help.

Suddenly Sebastian’s hand touching Alec’s back started to glow with a red/orange glow.

“Sebastian! Your hand!” Jace gasped, pointing to Sebastian’s hand.

“What?!” Sebastian asked shocked and quickly pulled away from Alec, afraid he would hurt him but not before some of the glow had gone into Alec’s back.

“Ah!” Alec yelled as he felt something change; something grow from his back, tearing through his skin and clothes to break free. The pain was excruciating but lasted only seconds. Finally, Alec could take a deep breath of relief, blinking the tears away, the pain finally gone.

“By the Angel?!” Jace got out confused and shocked.

Alec sat up on his knees, looking from Jace to Sebastian, seeing their startled expressions.

“What’s wrong? It’s ok now. I feel much better,” Alec assured them. After a second’s reflection he admitted, “I am actually completely pain free for the first time in years.”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to heal you,” Sebastian said softly, sadly, giving him a confused look.

“I think you did heal me. I feel much better. Thank you,” Alec said gratefully.

“Alec…try and put a hand to your back,” Jace suggested shakenly.

Alec gave him a weird look and then did. His hand felt something….something had grown from his back! Panicked he touched his back from both sides. Two somethings had grown from his back.

“What….What is it?” Alec asked slowly, fearful, wishing he could see.

His desire to see was fulfilled as he realized he could control what had grown from him and suddenly large wings enfolded Jace and Sebastian, closing them in a cocoon of soft feathers.

“I…have wings?!” Alec asked shocked as he looked at them. One was pure white and one was black as the night. They were the same length and breath and seemed quite large, maybe 3 or 4m long.

“They are beautiful,” Sebastian assured him with an encouraging smile, nodding as he said it to emphasize he meant it.

“Yes, they are,” Jace quickly agreed.

Alec didn’t respond; he didn’t find them beautiful at all and besides; his brothers were biased. They loved him so they would say he was beautiful even if he had a tail, horns, and what not. The wings just proved Valentine had been right all along; he was defective; a freak. Unlovable.

“I can control them,” Alec realized as he willed the wings to fold neatly against his back and they did.

“I am not sure father’s experiments failed on you,” Jace told him thoughtfully.

“Clearly not,” Alec agreed dryly, still shaken by the fact he had wings.

Alec disheartened realized that his dream of finding someone to love, someone to be with, would now never happen. Who would ever love a freak with wings? He idly wondered if he could fly…probably best to wait a little with testing that until he understood them better.

“Do you know what father injected you with?” Sebastian asked thoughtfully as he looked more closely at the wings folded against Alec’s back.

“No. Why?” Alec asked curiously, unsure why he was asking.

“You have one white and one black wing. Those are the colors of Heaven and Hell. The fallen Angels in the Hell dimensions have black wings,” Sebastian reminded him.

“So he might have given you both Angel and demon blood while he only gave me angel blood and Sebastian demon blood,” Jace realized.

“You had your back pain under control. Maybe the parabatai bond, having a piece of Jace’s pure Angel soul and a piece of my soul, with demon blood, inside of you made the wings appear,” Sebastian guessed.

Alec was thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, “Yes, I think so. I felt different afterwards so it seems likely.”

“They are quite large. Are they heavy?” Jace asked concerned.

Alec shook his head before he replied darkly, “No; they feel light to me. But they are a big problem. Another problem to add to the list – together with finding a place to stay, money…”

Alec got to his feet as he let his remaining long list of worries remain unsaid, rolling his eyes in frustration and annoyance at his added wings problem.

“Why is it a problem? You can glamour them from the Mundanes,” Sebastian assured him.

“Yes but they would be able to feel them even if they can’t see them; they do fill a lot. I will need to keep them covered,” Alec reminded him.

Jace picked up Alec’s jacket and placed it over his shoulders, hiding the wings as best as he could. He then used his steele to draw a glamour rune on Alec’s wings near his closest shoulder blade.

“You need bigger and longer coats,” Jace said matter of fact.

Alec snorted at this practical observation and suddenly realized something else, “I probably need to know how to care for these wings too.”

“Care for them?” Jace asked puzzled.

“Like with Louise. She had to have her feathers cleaned regularly. Sometimes she needed help with that,” Sebastian realized. He smiled reassuringly at Alec, noticing his displeased look at being compared with their pet falcon as he added, “I can help you. I was good at ensuring Louise’s feathers were in great order.”  
  


Alec blushed a bit at that, embarrassed at talking about the wings but starting to realize he could just as well get used to them. He was a bird; a Nephilim birdman living in a Mundane world. Great!

Alec tried to give Sebastian a grateful look, knowing he was right in his observation and Alec would have to accept that such things had to become a part of his daily routine. He shuddered thinking about it and wondered if he would be able to sleep with the wings; he guessed sleeping on his back was out of the question now.

“Thanks but right now we need to find somewhere to stay,” Alec said, trying to focus on something else, something practical.

They all started to collect their things.

“What shall we all do here, in the Mundane world? From what I have read we can’t be warriors here; we are considered too young,” Sebastian asked when they started to move out, aware that staying near where they had exited from the portal would be risky if anyone would come searching for them.

“Well, Jace and you will go to school and I will find a job,” Alec told them, having thought about this before they had escaped Idris.

“And why are you not in school?” Jace objected, knowing from the books on the Mundane world he had read that schooling was needed for good jobs and good jobs meant money and money meant…well, apparently money was like God in the Mundane world and the way to get everything and anything you wanted.

“Firstly because we need this thing called money to be able to stay somewhere while you two attend said school and secondly I don’t think Mundane schools would be very understanding of my newfound wings,” Alec reminded them sarcastically.

“If your wings grew out fully because of my desire to heal you and your body then responded by making you whole; which in this case was giving you the wings you were meant to have. Well, maybe I could help us get money by healing people,” Sebastian realized, smiling happily at the idea. He had never before been the one the others could rely on. He would love to be able to do this.

“I think you are right, Seb. I think you did heal Alec,” Jace agreed, nodding.

“I think so too,” Alec agreed after thinking about it for a moment. “Warlocks can heal and Warlocks are known as Lilith’s children. You have pure blood from Lilith in you. It makes sense you will also have this ability.”

“I can finally be a healer as I always wanted to be,” Sebastian grasped with a wide smile.

“You must test your powers and we must be certain you can control it but given that then yes; you can help get us money by healing people,” Alec agreed and Sebastian gave him a joyful hug. “But it has to remain hidden and must be done very carefully, and you still go to school,” Alec added firmly as Sebastian drew back from him.

“Why do we need this school now that we know this?” Sebastian asked confused. “I mean I can heal people now. I don’t need schooling to become a healer.”

“Because we likely will be living as Mundanes and they need school credentials to get jobs and you need that to get money and we need money to get everything,” Alec reminded them. He paused before he added, “And the Mundanes would expect you to go to medical school before you can heal and that will cost a lot of money.”

“Mundane life seems so….complicated,” Jonathan admitted.

“But we are finally free. That’s all that matters,” Alec reminded them both and Jace and Sebastian nodded.

No matter what the future would bring, they would figure it out, together. They had survived Valentine until now; they could survive Mundane living. How difficult could it be anyway?

As the three brothers would find out over the coming years, Mundane living was quite complicated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story then kudos and comments mean the world to me and keep me motivated. So please do talk to me :)  
> Also, requests or suggestions are welcomed! I will add it if I can.


	7. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet. It is quite an unusual meeting and yet familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Hints at underage drinking, underage clubbing. Killing bad guys (Circle members). Mentions sex, drugs and general clubbing/partying (as in the words are mentioned; barely) and mention/hints of organized crime.

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 7: Magnus

Magnus was surrounded by people, the music blazing, willing bodies everywhere….and he was bored. He owned the Pandemonium Club and didn’t lack in money, willing bed partners or anything else, really. His life was more or less one long party – sex, drugs, rock and roll. He had done it all at least twice. And he was so bored. None of it was new any longer and none of it was special or lasting.

He was seated in the Downworlder VIP area of his club, sipping a cocktail and pretending to pay attention to a beautiful woman sitting on his right side and a handsome man trying to steal him away from her on the other side, both eager for him to choose them to go home with tonight. It would be enjoyable he was sure…and the same as so many other times. A new name and a new face but everything else the same.

Magnus had almost decided to take one of the two eager people home with him just to pass the time when something caught his attention. A red haired girl, moving through the crowd of Mundanes and Downworlders with a wide-eyed expression, fascinated by everything around her. He frowned as he focused on her. He knew her, didn’t he? Wait a moment…he recognized her! Damn! That was Clarissa Fairchild! She wasn’t supposed to be here. Her mother had paid him to hide her Shadowhunter memories and thus that part of her identity from her. Yet here she was, in a club surrounded by Shadow World creatures. Wasn’t she too young even by Mundane standards to come here anyway? Typical he would be stuck helping a Shadowhunter girl with no Shadowhunter memories who all the same seemed to feel the typical Shadowhunter entitlement and only followed the rules she wanted!

Magnus rose and walked towards her, noticing she had a Mundane young man with glasses with her who seemed oblivious to the Shadow World activities going on. 

Magnus spotted several Circle members moving in on Clarissa; the branded tattoos on their necks doing nothing to hide this fact. The rumors of Valentine’s return and the increased power his movement had gained seemed fact instead of rumor now if its members dared to walk around with their tattoos in public again. Apparently, bigotry had a tendency to come back around again and again.

Magnus moved swiftly through the crowd towards Clarissa, more than a bit annoyed she was in need of saving to start with as she shouldn’t be here, convinced she had to be the target as he knew who her father was; none other than Valentine himself.

Suddenly Magnus noticed someone else, a young man, paying attention to Clarissa or was it the Circle members moving towards her? He felt drawn to this young man with every fiber in his being; like he was being pulled towards him. He was standing next to a table in the VIP corner where he put the Mundane VIPs. Magnus recognized the eight men seated there; four from one organization and four from another; both organizations known for their shady underworld dealings. Magnus earned some money on the side letting such Mundane deals take place in his club and why not? He didn’t care for Mundane politics in the least. The young man was standing next to the chair of an elder Japanese businessman; the leader of one of the two organizations. Clearly his bodyguard Magnus assumed from the way he was standing. He had brown hair and piercing eyes and wore a grey trenchcoat, faded blue jeans and a black shirt. He looked relaxed but the way he stood, his eyes scanning everything, keenly observing…Magnus first thought he was military like most Mundane bodyguards. However, firstly he looked young, maybe 18 years old, too young for Mundane military training. Secondly as Magnus looked more closely at what he had at first dismissed as tattoos, a common occurrence among his Mundane guests wanting to do business here, seemed in fact to be runes. Furthermore, as he looked more closely, Magnus noticed the telltale signs the young man had a gun in a shoulder holster but he also had something glamoured; the position of the glamour indicating a bow in one hand and a quiver on his back from Magnus’ knowledge of Shadowhunters and their weaponry.

What was a Shadowhunter doing with Mundanes, guarding them? Very unusual. The young man looked at Clarissa or was it the Circle members? The more Magnus observed the young man the more he was in doubt it was Clarissa he was focusing on and the more he was left to wonder if the Circle members were here for Clarissa....or the young Shadowhunter.

The young Shadowhunter looked annoyed and torn but then bent down and whispered something to the elderly Japanese man sitting down. He nodded and made a small hand wave. The Shadowhunter bowed respectfully for his boss as he said something, likely a thanks. He then immediately made a line to intercept the Circle members, cutting off their path to Clarissa. The Circle members seemed to recognize him by the shocked expression on their faces when they notished him. The Shadowhunter unglamoured a bow and arrow, visible only to people with the Sight. Clarissa looked stunned and horrified as the Shadowhunter quickly shot two arrows, killing both Circle members with arrows right through their hearts. He wasted no time to reach the dead Circle members and using a steele he had had hidden in his coat he drew runes on both bodies, making them disintegrate.

“Who _are_ you?” Magnus mumbled to himself, fascinated by this handsome young man who was acting so unusually for a Shadowhunter.

”You…You killed that man!” Clarissa was saying, horrified, as she came over to the Shadowhunter who turned from watching the last Circle member disintegrate to look at her.

He looked annoyed at the way her voice was carrying, drawing attention to him and what he was doing, clearly perferring to operate in the shadows, unseen.

“You killed them both and made them disappear!” Clarissa went on.

The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes at her.

“You are mistaken, little girl. You don’t know what you saw,” the Shadowhunter told her calmly.

“Clary, I don’t think we should disturb the nice man,” Clarissa’s friend said nervously, trying to pull her along as he whispered in her ear, “Didn’t you see who he was sitting with?! Those are mobsters! Gangsters, Clary! We need to get out of here!”

“It is customary for Shadowhunters to introduce themselves before conducting business in my Club,” Magnus said to the Shadowhunter when he reached him, Clarissa and her Mundane friend, looking the Shadowhunter up and down and wishing he would take off his long coat as it was hiding way too much for his liking.

“I am not a Shadowhunter,” the young man said matter of fact.

Magnus nodded towards the very visible deflect rune on his neck as he said with some disbelief and amusement, “Your runes say otherwise.”

The Shadowhunter got a dark expression on his face as he said grimly, “That was another life, a lifetime ago. I am not a Shadowhunter now and I am not here to interfere with you or your business in any way.”

“I think we should leave,” Clarissa’s Mundane friend insisted nervously but Clarissa wasn’t moving an inch, clearly fascinating by this debate.

For some reason Magnus believed him even though his claim was ludicrous. Magnus looked around and noticed they were drawing attention from Mundanes and Downworlders alike.

“Let’s all go to my office and discuss this further,” Magnus said, the command in his voice making it clear it wasn’t a suggestion.

“I can’t imagine you mind me killing Circle members,” the Shadowhunter said frankly. He nodded towards the table he had come from as he said, “I have to get back to work.”

“I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane. I own this club. And you are?” Magnus said, offering his hand and giving his most winning smile.

“A…Al…Alec,” the Shadowhunter stammered, blushing at his sudden lack of ability to formulate words.

Magnus smiled even more, finding Alec charming and thinking from his stammering the feeling was mutual. He seemed so different from other Shadowhunters he had met; there was none of the usual entitlement and arrogance over him. Almost on the contrary. He wanted to keep him here longer so he tried to keep the conversation going. 

“Alec? Short for Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded as he replied, “Yes.”

“My friend Catarina told me about a young Shadowhunter boy and his friends she helped to New York five years ago. Would that be you?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec tensed as he said, “What if it was?”

“Then I owe you thanks for helping my friend when you were young. I am in your debt,” Magnus told him with a warm smile and a seductive and suggestive wink as he reached out a hand to touch Alec’s back and closest shoulder in thanks.

Magnus frowned in confusion when Alec expertly moved away from the touch, as if he was injured or hiding something under his long coat. Magnus almost laughed to himself; what could he be hiding? Maybe he was just shy. He certainly looked a bit uncomfortable in the face of his sincerity, clearly unsure how to react to it.

“Ok, well…I should…” Alec nodded towards the table he had come from.

"Very well but I do hope you will come to see me again soon," Magnus purred in his most seductive voice.

Alec nodded and blushed as he all but ran away. Magnus looked longingly after him as Alec returned to take his place by the older Japanese gentleman’s chair after bowing for him and announcing his return. Observing them Magnus noticed their eyes and the expression on their faces; there was an unusual level of respect between Alexander and the old Japanese businessman; it seemed more than a simple employment. Magnus shook his head and forced his gaze away. Shadowhunters couldn’t be trusted and this one seemed to even be a rogue one. Better he left it alone. Sure, Alexander was different, very different….so intriguing…. But no! He didn’t get involved with Shadowhunters! 

Magnus could have sworn that thought had barely crossed his mind before it was as if he could hear his father’s voice echoing in his mind, saying to him, “Seriously?! Do I need to do **all** the work?!”

Magnus frowned and looked around but his father was nowhere in sight. Of course he wasn’t. He was in Edom. No, he had been mistaken. He wasn’t in contact with his father and they were certainly not on speaking terms.

Magnus returned to watching Alexander, feeling his whole body pull him towards him. He ignored it; he would need to figure out more about Alexander and take it from there. He didn’t trust Shadowhunters; even cute stammering ones.

His attention on Alexander was broken when Clary started again on the whole issue with Alexander killing two people. Magnus sighed as he guided Clarissa and her Mundane friend, Sion, Sigmund…Simon? with him to his office. This was going to be a long night. 

_End of part 7_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback would mean the world to me so if you are enjoying this story please let me know and help motivate me to keep going ;)  
> Let me know if you have ideas or suggestions; I will do them if I can make it fit.


	8. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Seb run into Izzy. Then Alec gets a much needed push from Maryse and Asmodeus to go see Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Mentions underage drinking, underage clubbing. Killing bad guys (Circle members). Mentions organized crime and tattoos.

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 8: Next steps

As Alec was walking home from the Pandemonium Club his thoughts were spiraling, focused on what had happened. Circle members with their tattoos visible out and about in a Downworlder club, in full view. That was indeed disquieting. Why had they been there? Had they tried to find him so Valentine could get Jace back? Or had they been there for someone else?

Alec didn’t for a second think Valentine cared all that much about Sebastian and himself; he would only think of them if he felt he could use them for something. But they had all defied him; Valentine was not a forgiving man. He would want to revenge that. In addition, he would certainly want his pure angel blooded heir back. Well, Alec was returning Jace to him over his dead body!

A sudden sharp pain and wave of fear hit him and Alec put his hand to his parabatai rune. Over time, he had learned to separate which emotions came from Jace and which came from Sebastian. Jace had better control of the bond; he was better to block it if he didn’t want his big brother ‘snubbing’ on his feelings. Sebastian had always had issues with his feelings; his temper was not the only thing he wore on his sleeve.

“Seb!” Alec got out in concern.

Alec quickly looked around but there were no Mundanes nearby. It was late and dark, close to midnight, but the weather was mild. Alec felt through the bond where Sebastian’s feelings came from; he was close. He could reach him on foot, with a rune helping him, in maybe 10 minutes. However, he could fly there in maybe a minute. He took off his coat and undid the leather straps holding his wings tight to his body. With a sigh of relief he extended his wings to their full wingspan; it was an impressive sight with one white and one black wing.

Alec had practiced with the help of his brothers how to control his wings and fly. He rarely flew; he was still embarrassed about the wings despite his brothers assurances they were great. Well, Alec was sure he could have grown three heads and they would still say that.

His wings were always glamoured in case he should lose his coat or slip up in some way. All the same, he looked around one final time before he bent his knees and jumped….and flew!

Alec secretly loved to fly when first he had gotten over his fear of doing so. The freedom he felt, the sense of peace, was amazing and beyound belief. Everything seemed small and quiet when viewed from high above.

Alec reached Seb in less than a minute on a street leading to their flat. He seemed to have been knocked down and was looking up at a young dark haired woman with runes and a whip; Shadowhunter! Seb had said he wanted to go to the library; he must have forgotten time as he so often did and left just as they closed. Alec recalled that they closed at midnight if you had a special membership card to enter the building, which of course Seb did. The boy almost spent more time at the library than at home.

Alec landed behind the female Shadowhunter and kept his wings unfolded, rising them high in a threatening gesture. He took his bow and quickly put an arrow to it, pointing it straight at her.

“Get away from him!” Alec ordered calmly, coldly.

“What?” the female Shadowhunter asked in surprise and sprung around, having not seen him but then what Shadowhunter would expect a threat to descend from the sky; there was not a lot of flying demons in New York.

“Get away from my brother, Shadowhunter,” Alec ordered threateningly, his arrow pointed straight at her heart.

Seb quickly got to his feet and picked up his bag as he dusted off his pants with shaking hands at the ordeal. However, his eyes when they looked at the female Shadowhunter were not fearful but more….curious and interesting.

The female Shadowhunter looked shocked, her eyes wide as she took in his wings, his bow….all of him. She kept her whip unfolded but hadn’t moved it towards him. Yet at least.

“You’re an angel….” She said in awe. Then she noticed his black wing and frowned as she added, “A fallen angel.” She paused in confusion as she looked from the white to the black wing as she asked, “What are you?”

Well, he would like to know that too. A winged freak as far as he was concerned. However, he remained calm and emotionless, not letting this Shadowhunter see any weakness in him.

“None of your concern if you step away from my brother,” Alec said coldly. When she didn’t move but just looked shocked at him he repeated sharply, “Now!”

“It’s ok, Alec. We were sorting it out,” Seb assured his brother as he went around the female Shadowhunter in a wide circle to avoid stepping on her whip as it lay unfolded along the ground. He come to stand beside Alec, giving him a warm smile and a grateful look.

Alec spared him a quick glance to check him for injuries, keeping his eyes on the threat, e.g. the Shadowhunter.

“You ok, Seb?” Alec asked with a hint of worry even though he looked ok.

Seb nodded and briefly put a calming hand to his brother’s forearm.

“Yes. We had a bit of a…. misunderstanding,” Seb said, giving the Shadowhunter a meaningful look. His eyes when they looked at the female Shadowhunter were warm and a bit shy and….wait! Was Seb….no! He couldn’t really find this Shadowhunter….interesting _interesting_? Right?

“I thought he was hurting the Mundane,” The Shadowhunter objected, rolling her eyes at Seb in frustration as they had clearly been arguing about this when Alec had landed.

“I was healing him for the tenth time,” Seb said with a frustrated sigh.

“I know!” The woman said sharply with an annoyed look at his tone. “Which is why you are not dead.”

“Well, good for you. Then you get to live too!” Alec said darkly, hiding his fear at the thought his brother could have died walking home from the library just because a Nephilim had mistaken his demonic healing power as evil. Nephilim were so prejudiced against the demon-blooded they so often jumped to the worst conclusions. Thankfully, this one had at least investigated things before just taking a shot.

“You are a very protective brother,” The woman observed.

“Very,” Alec said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

Seeing the woman was not making a move towards Seb Alec decided to take a chance and he lowered his bow but kept it and the arrow in his right hand so he could easily fire if needed. The woman followed his movements and then folded up her whip so it turned into a bracelet.

“Neat trick,” Seb said impressed, nodding to the bracelet.

The woman nodded her thanks at that before she said matter of fact, “You don’t look at all alike.”

“We only have the same father,” Seb told her.

Alec shook his head; his brother had an annoying tendency to want to be honest at all times.

“Seb, she doesn’t need to know this,” Alec reminded him.

“Oh, yeah,” Seb mumbled a bit embarrassed, remembering that it was best Nephilim knew as little about them as possible.

“We got off on the wrong foot here. I’m Isabelle Lightwood. I am attached to the New York Institute,” the Shadowhunter introduced herself, smiling at them.

Alec looked shocked at her. This was Izzy. His sister. She had grown up into a beautiful woman and a great warrior. Izzy reached out her hand in greeting but Alec was too stunned and shocked to move or even consider shaking it. Seb eagerly shook it instead as his eyes widened in recognition.

“Lightwood?” Seb repeated and she nodded. When Seb released her hand, he looked at Alec and said, “Wow. Alec, that means…”

“That means we are delighted to meet you, Shadowhunter,” Alec interrupted her and shook her hand too, casting a warning look at Seb.

This was most certainly information they should not be sharing with a Nephilim. Everyone knew that Maryse’ lovechild with Valentine had been with her in the Circle and had later been taken in, supposedly, by Wayland together with Seb and Jace. Just as Valentine had disappeared. Convenient. How anyone had bought that explanation was beyond Alec’s ability to phantom but then the leadership in Idris had always been idiotic to say the least.

“Yes,” Sebastian said quickly, quickly hiding his surprise and instead settled with smiling at her. “I’m Sebastian and this is my older brother, Alec.”

“Sebastian? I thought I knew all the Warlocks in the city,” Izzy admitted curiously.

“Well, I’m not….” Seb started to correct her but then stopped himself. It would be too difficult to explain so instead he just said, “Ok, let’s say I’m a Warlock.”

“Now that that’s sorted we really should be going, Seb,” Alec told him, giving him a meaningful look.

“Wait, Alec. What about you?” Izzy asked curiously, nodding towards his wings.

“What about me?” Alec asked as he folded his wings behind his back.

“I will have to report this to the Clave. The wings,” Izzy clarified.

Alec’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “Why?”

“Well, you are a….” Izzy started but then wasn’t sure what he was so she continued with, “Something. You are not in our system.”

“I suggest we keep it that way,” Alec told her with a hint of a threat in his voice.

“Defying the Clave is a bad idea. For Nephilim and Downworlders alike,” Izzy reminded him.

“Really? And you are on official business near a Downworlder club?” Alec asked knowingly.

“Well….” Izzy said vaguely.

“I have seen you in the club before. You are the embodiment of the Shadowhunter motto of work hard and play hard,” Alec said matter of fact, a hint of disapproval in his voice of that fact now that he knew she was his sister.

“We are considered adults at our first rune ceremony when we are around 9 or 10 and we go to war from when we are 12; I think it justifies our work hard and play hard culture,” Izzy insisted with a hint of defiance.

Seb and Alec of course knew this well but were careful not to reveal that to her.

“But the Clave are surely still not very fond of Nephilim partying and in general hanging out socially with Downworlders,” Alec said, reminding her that when he had spotted her at the Pandemonium Club she had more often than not been with Downworlders; recently a lot with the Seelie Knight Meliorn.

“Still?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alec cursed himself for his slipup but ignored her as he went on, “So I will ensure no one knows of your visits to the club and your Downworlder friends. In return, you won’t mention my brother or me.”

Izzy thought about the offer for a moment before nodding.

“Fine. But if you guys break the Accords…” Izzy said, waving a warning finger at them.

“We won’t,” Alec said firmly, relieved that she took the deal.

Izzy hesitated for just a moment before she nodded, “Ok then.”

“Good. Thanks,” Alec said with the first real and warm smile he had allowed himself. He hesitated, wanting to stay, wanting to get to know her; his sister. But he knew he couldn’t. It was too dangerous.

“Come along then, Seb,” Alec said as he strapped his wings back in place and put his coat back on.

Alec turned to walk away, looking at Seb for him to follow.

Seb gave Izzy a shy smile and a wave

“Bye, Isabelle,” Seb said before he turned to go with Alec.

Izzy caught Seb with a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to look questioning at her.

“Wait, Seb. Can I get your phone number?” Izzy asked with a seductive smile as she took out her phone. “Just put it into my phone.”

Seb blushed at that; she wanted his number! Women never wanted his number. Jace’s yes. Always. Him? Never.

“Oh, yes. Very much so,” Seb stammered and took the phone.

“Seb, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Alec warned, not sure why Izzy was asking for Seb’s number but afraid it was a Nephilim trick to track them.

“Please? She’s your….a….hmm…nice,” Seb stammered out, blushing furiously as he covered up his slipup.

“You have the gift of language, Seb,” Izzy teased with a warm smile, just thinking he was shy and taken with her and thus tumbling over his words.

“Here,” Seb said as he handed the phone back after putting in his number.

“Thanks,” Izzy said as she put the phone away. She smiled at him as she said, “I hope to see you soon, Seb.”

Seb nodded eagerly as he said, “Yes. Me too.”

Alec rolled his eyes at their not so subtle flirting. He took a firm hand to Seb’s arm and more or less dragged him along and up the street with him. Izzy’s laugh as they walked away made both men smile for it was a beautiful sound.

“Oh, by the Angel! Come along, Seb,” Alec complained as they started to walk the short distance back to their flat.

When they were out of earshot from Izzy Seb pulled free from Alec’s grip.

“What? She was nice and she’s your sister, Alec,” Seb objected, not understanding why that wasn’t awesome news.

“Half-sister,” Alec reminded him.

Seb shrugged; they were all half-siblings so…

“Still,” Seb insisted. He then paused and paled as he got out, “Wait…what if…”

Alec gave him an amused look, knowing his thoughts as he quickly assured him, “Seb, you are not blood related to Izzy but that shouldn’t be why you should stay away.”

“Oh,” Seb said, relieved for the reminder. Then he frowned as Alec’s last words reached him, “Why?”

“Did you see her? She will eat you for breakfast,” Alec warned, knowing Seb was shy, withdrawn, and very innocent. He had seen Izzy in the club; she was sexual confidence in way too short skirts and way too tight blouses that left little to the imagination.

“I can hold my own,” Seb insisted with a hint of a blush at the implication.

“You haven’t had a girlfriend before, she has a new boy hanging on her every word every night I have seen her at the club,” Alec warned him, his voice kind and matter of fact, not wanting to see Seb hurt.

“How old is she?” Seb asked curiously. She seemed older than he did; more confident, more experienced. More…everything.

“She must be 16…No, it was her birthday last week so she should be 17 now,” Alec said after a moment of reflection, having always remembered his sister fondly on her birthday even if he had thought he would never see her again.

“There are a few weeks where we are only a year apart before we are two years apart again,” Alec added.

“Well, we are the same age then; I turn 17 soon. And she wasn’t afraid of my demon blood,” Seb said excited.

“She thinks you are a Warlock,” Alec reminded him.

“I almost am,” Seb insisted.

“Not at all,” Alec objected.

“I can heal and make fire and fire balls,” Seb reminded him but then stopped, as that was the extent of his powers. He couldn’t make portals and he couldn’t cast spells. At least not yet. Maybe he would be able to at some point.

“Which is all very great,” Alec agreed.

“And Ragnor says I am getting very good at all three things,” Seb told him.

“I know. I am proud of you,” Alec assured him with a fond look.

“So I am basically a Warlock,” Seb insisted.

“Why can’t you be what you are, Seb? A Nephilim with Warlock abilities due to your demon blood?” Alec asked with a hint of confusion.

“Warlock sounds better,” Seb maintained. A shadow fell over his face as he added darkly in a pained tone, “Warlock means this is how you are meant to be. A Nephilim with demon blood….that’s not meant to be. It’s….wrong. But Warlock. That’s normal for the Shadow World.”

“There is nothing wrong with you,” Alec objected.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Seb wondered how come Alec had found him with Izzy anyway.

“Why did you come? I mean how?” Seb asked.

“I felt your panic and fear through the bond,” Alec explained.

“Oh. Yes,” Seb said in understanding, nodding. “Your sister surprised me but I’m fine. Sorry if I scared you.”

Alec smiled as he said, “Good.” He then paused before he added, “Where’s Jace?”

“Out with his friends,” Seb replied.

“Why didn’t you go along? Didn’t he ask you to?” Alec asked.

“Jace always asks me to go with him but those are his friends. He’s one of the popular kids with Clary and the others. All the beautiful people; jocks and cheerleaders,” Seb said with a defeated sigh.

“You could have done sports as well as Jace. You chose not to,” Alec reminded him, having had to learn all those Mundane terms when Jace and Seb had started high school.

“I like math and science,” Seb said matter of fact.

“That’s good too,” Alec assured him.

“Would have been so much easier to go to school if you had been there,” Seb reminded him with a hint of regret that they hadn’t gone to school together.

“You know I couldn’t; not with my wings,” Alec reminded him. “Besides, we needed money.” He paused as he added, “I just got my high school diploma online. I am making it work.”

“I know. We are both proud of you,” Seb repeated sincerely.

Jace and he had told Alec this a lot since he had gotten his diploma a few weeks ago because Alec had never gotten enough praise from Valentine so they were changing that for him. But then to be fair none of them had ever gotten lot of praise from Valentine. Jace, whom he had praised, had often wished he hadn’t as he had just used it to put Seb and Alec down.

He paused as he added heartfelt, “Thank you for taking care of us. I hope we can repay that one day.”

“We should all thank **you**. If you haven’t healed Mr. Yamamoto’s son and thus saved his life none of this would be possible,” Alec reminded him with a proud look.

“It was pure luck he heard of what I had done for Mrs. González,” Seb said a bit shyly.

When they had first arrived in the Mundane world they had sold everything they had and had managed to rent a flat using cash. An old woman living next door had been ill, dying, of cancer. They had befriended her and she had explained Mundane living and language to them; from how supermarkets worked to pop culture. They had stayed there for a few weeks, fighting to get false documents so they could enlist in a school, consider finding better housing and everything else they needed for Mundane living. They had also realized that while they were all considered off age in Idris they were all considered kids in the Mundane world so they had had to claim Alec was much longer than he was and that their parents had died in a car crash.

One day when Seb had come by to see if Mrs. González needed help with anything, he had found she had collapsed on the floor but was still breathing. He had instinctively used his powers on her and had healed her completely. After that, the rumor of the boy with healing abilities had spread and people had offered money in return for being healed.

Mr. Yamamoto’s son had been dying from cancer and he had tried everything. He had found them and had offered anything if Seb could really cure his son. He had done so and Mr. Yamamoto had kept his promise and changed their lives forever. He had ensured they had documents, he had found a nice flat for them and Jace and Seb had started school. He had helped Alec with finding online classes and had explained Mundane life to them. Alec had started working for him as his bodyguard. Mr. Yamamoto was the only person who knew about Alec’s wings and he ensured the rumors about Seb’s healing abilities stayed hidden whispers and didn’t catch the attention of anyone important who could expose them to the Mundane press or public in general. Mr. Yamamoto didn’t know they were Nephilim and had never asked what they were and how come they had the powers they had. Alec and him had developed a mutually respectful relationship; helped along by Alec learning about his language, culture and ways, finding that a lot of it was similar to Nephilim society; the brutality and structure was in particular familiar to him.

“Mr. Yamamoto repaid his life debt by taking care of us. We should always remember this,” Alec reminded him.

“I know Mr. Yamamoto is good to us. You remind us often enough,” Seb said. He liked the man but sometimes he found the customs surrounding Mr. Yamamoto and his people as restrictive as customs back in Idris.

“Respect is important, Seb,” Alec insisted.

“I know, I know,” Seb said with a sigh before he added seriously but with a hint of teasing, “In particular when dealing with the Yakuza.”

“We don’t say that; in particular not among gaijin,” Alec reminded him, quickly looking around to ensure they were alone and no gaijin, Mundane outsiders, had overheard them.

“We **are** gaijin,” Seb reminded him for while they were not Mundane they were outsiders to Mr. Yamamoto’s world.

Alec frowned at the indication his brothers and himself should be associated with such a disrespectful term.

Alec shook his head and insisted, “You know we are not.”

Aware his joke had not worked but had offended his brother Seb was quick to clarify.

“I know. The Samurai tattoo on your shoulder proves that,” Seb assured him, nodding to Alec’s shoulder where he had a tattoo of a samurai next to a dragon that covered a lot of his shoulder blade. When Alec had first become a trusted member of Mr. Yamamoto’s people Alec had also adopted their customs; including the respect and honor that laid in the tattoos the men wore on their bodies. He already got a lot of respect for all his runes but the meaning and symbolism in the samurai and dragon tattoos he had chosen, speaking of a man of courage and valor, strength and honor, had meaning and power among his new people.

Alec shrugged as he said, “Mundane tattoos are basically painless to get done compared to runes. It’s very odd how some of the men talk so proudly about them.”

“So can I get one?” Seb teased.

Alec smiled as he shook his head and repeated what he had said when Seb had asked before, wanting him to do what he had always dreamed of; to go to med school, and not join the Yakuza.

“No.”

“Speaking of Mr. Yamamoto….I thought you were guarding him for a business meeting with the Columbians at the Pandemonium Club,” Seb said when they reached the front door of their building complex.

“He concluded his dealings and allowed me to take the rest of the night off. I need to talk to you and Jace,” Alec said seriously, as he opened the door and they went into the lobby together.

“What about?” Seb asked as they crossed the lobby and he pressed for the elevator.

“I saw two Circle members at the club. I killed them; I don’t think they had time to say anything about seeing me,” Alec said grimly as they entered the elevator.

“They wore their Circle tattoos in public?” Seb asked surprised.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes and what’s more I think I might have recognized the annoying red haired little girl there.”

“What do you mean?” Seb asked confused as they exited the elevator on their floor.

“I think I have seen her and her Mundane friend come by and visit Jace,” Alec explained as he found the key to their flat and opened the front door.

“Clary,” Seb supplied as they went inside and he shut the front door after them as Alec turned on the lights.

“Likely. She has the Sight,” Alec told him as they entered the combined living room and open kitchen.

Alec took off his coat, put down his bow, and quiver while Seb put down his bag.

“No way! She would have commented on Jace’s runes then. He always glamours them. The Mundanes cannot see them. He hangs out with her and the other popular kids a lot,” Seb insisted as he went into the kitchen and started to boil water for some instant coffee, thinking this would be a late evening.

“Well, she had the Sight today,” Alec insisted stubbornly.

“We can ask Jace about that but what about the Circle members? Do you think they were there for you?” Seb asked worried, looking at Alec across the kitchen island.

“I am honor bound to Valentine. If he comes back…” Alec admitted with a worried frown as he unstrapped his wings and took off the harness, sighing at how good it felt to have his wings freed.

“I know. You would have to obey him,” Seb said for a grimace, knowing well about the vow Alec had made to Valentine in exchange for Catarina Loss’s life.

“He never forbade us from going to the Mundane world,” Alec reminded him.

“Loophole from your vow; I get it,” Seb assured him as he found two mugs. He put some instant coffee into them before he poured the boiling water on it.

“So how do we deal with the Circle?” Seb asked as he took a spoon and turned it in both mugs.

“We need to talk with someone who has their ears to the ground and will know what is going on,” Alec mused. “How about Ragnor?”

Seb shook his head as he came into the living room and handed Alec one mug of coffee. Alec nodded his thanks as he took a sip as Seb got the other mug for himself.

“He lives in London and he keeps mostly to himself. That’s why we chose him to help me control my powers, remember?” Seb reminded him.

When Mr. Yamamoto had gotten them settled, they had looked for a Warlock who lived far away and who could be trusted to teach Seb without any questions. They had heard of Ragnor and had sent him a fire message, offered him some money in exchange for helping Seb without asking questions as to who he was; what he was. Ragnor had accepted and he had become a kind of mentor and friend to Seb. They met around once a month when Ragnor made a portal for Seb to come to his mansion in London and train there for a few hours.

Alec nodded in agreement to his words as he mused, “Hmm…who else?”

“ _Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane!_ ” A female voice said in a ghostly whisper in his mind, making him look around, puzzled. But no one was there; just him and Seb. The voice was familiar though, like from a long forgotten dream.

“ _Mum?_ ” Alec whispered quietly, looking around but seeing nothing. He had to be going crazy!

“ _My beautiful boy! Go. Go see Magnus Bane!_ ” The voice in his mind insisted.

Alec shook his head. He was most certainly going crazy. Being around Magnus was dangerous; he was too…perfect. Just seeing him at the club had made him tongue-tied; him, a bodyguard for the Yakuza and a trained Nephilim! Love was a distraction! He needed to focus; to protect his brothers. Now, maybe even Izzy had returned to his life in some way or form and then she would need protecting as well. Magnus was dangerous; he stirred dreams and feelings he had thought he had forgotten. Thinking about him….It would be so tempting to dream about sharing his life, to ease his loneliness with someone but who could ever love a winged freak like him?

“ _He can! He will. I swear. Take a chance!_ ” The female voice in his mind insisted.

Alec lightly banged a fist on his temple, trying to make the voice quiet. Seb looked puzzled at him.

“ _You have got your work cut out for you with this one, Maryse!_ ” A male voice said.

Alec frowned. That voice was familiar. He had heard it a few times during his life, in his mind. Like a dream….

“ _Shut up, Asmodeus! Remember that without me you would not have had the power to kill Lilith and become ruler of all!_ ” The voice Alec would have sworn was his mother hissed.

“ _Your soul. Your wish gave me that, thank you very much_ ,” the man, Asmodeus, replied in Alec’s mind.

Ok, he was going crazy! People were having full conversations in his mind now. That had never happened before. He had only heard this male voice, Asmodeus apparently, a few times. He had never heard the woman before. She sounded like his mum; it made him feel calmed and less afraid of the fact that he was surely madder than a hatter and getting worse day by day if this was anything to go by!

“ _A power you will not have if you don’t make my baby happy as you promised! And you are sleeping on the couch!_ ” The woman in Alec’s mind with his mother’s voice said sharply.

“ _What? Why?_ ” The man, Asmodeus, almost whined.

Could voices in your mind whine? Surely, his imagination was making this whole thing up!

“ _Fix it!_ ” The woman insisted, a warning in her tone.

“ _Ahhh! Nephilim! Can’t live with them and can’t kill them when they are already dead!_ ” The man, Asmodeus complained. Then after a short pause Alec heard him add, “ _Fine, fine. Let’s see if we can’t help you two hopeless fools a bit more so I can get back into my own bed, Nephilim! My own bed!_ ”

“ _I heard that! Fix it or you stay on the couch!_ ” The woman yelled, her voice fainter now as if she was further away.

“ _You are aware I am the ruler of all the Hell dimensions? And a fallen Angel? People fear me! Fear me, woman!_ ” Asmodeus yelled, sounding like a petulant child.

“ _Hope you are enjoying the couch, my King!_ ” The woman yelled back, sounding very faint now.

“ _Fuck! That woman will be the death of me!_ ” Asmodeus complained. Then after a bit, Alec heard him add in a fond tone, “ _I love it!_ ”

Seb was very confused by the faraway look on Alec’s face, as if he was listening to something only he could hear.

He put a hand on Alec’s nearest arm and asked worried, “Are you ok, Alec?”

Alec shook his head as if to clear it and gave Seb as reassuring a smile as he could.

“I don’t know. I might be going crazy. I am hearing voices,” Alec said confused.

“Oh,” Seb said, not sure what to say to that.

Alec had mentioned he heard a male voice at times; maybe just his imagination. They had never figured it out but it seemed harmless enough so it hadn’t been a huge worry for them with everything going on.

“Can I help?” Seb added worried.

Alec shook his head, concentrating but he could hear nothing more.

“No, no. They are quiet now. I have heard the male voice before. The female one was new,” Alec explained.

“Maybe a connection from your demonic blood?” Seb suggested.

Alec shrugged, shelfing it for now as unimportant; they had more pressing concerns.

“Maybe,” Alec agreed.

“So what’s the plan?” Seb asked after a few moments of silence.

“I…I don’t know why but I am thinking maybe I should go talk to Magnus Bane. He’s the High Warlock so…” Alec said after a short pause, deciding that the risks was worth it for them to be safe from Valentine.

“Ok. Sure,” Seb agreed, having only heard good things about the Warlock.

“And when is Jace coming home?!” Alec asked frustrated, wanting to talk to him about this **now**.

“I don’t know,” Seb insisted but he was avoiding Alec’s eyes.

“You should not cover for him so much,” Alec, warned, aware Seb was lying, as he wasn’t looking at him. He saw the schoolbooks on the dining table and his eyes narrowed.

“Are you doing his homework again?” Alec asked disapprovingly.

“I am just helping,” Seb insisted.

“You are doing it for him,” Alec concluded.

Seb bit his lower lip, a nervous habit he had gotten from Alec as he admitted, “A little.”

Alec sighed as he said in frustration, “Seb.”

“He says he won’t need it. He is going for that football scholarship for college anyway and with his angel blood he is unmatched by any Mundane. He will get it for sure. He is holding back to not outshine everyone too much and draw too much attention,” Seb said, defending his brother.

“Well, I still want a brother who can count and read!” Alec insisted strongly.

“He can do that,” Seb said, sounding a bit offended on Jace’s behalf.

“You know what I mean,” Alec insisted.

“Yeah,” Seb admitted.

“Seb,” Alec began after a moment of silence.

“Yes?”

“Are you really interested in Isabelle?” Alec asked kindly, insightfully. Seb had not really seemed flustered around girls before.

“No! Of course not,” Seb quickly assured him, blushing.

“It’s ok if you are,” Alec insisted.

“I’m not,” Seb insisted, blushing even more.

“Why not then?” Alec asked, trying another approach.

“She’s beautiful and I’m…” Seb began uncertainly, his voice filled with sadness.

“What?” Alec pressed.

“A demon,” Seb said in a small and defeated tone.

“No, Seb! No,” Alec protested, putting a calming hand on his arm.

“I am,” Seb insisted. Valentine had told him often enough how his demon blood made him evil and worthless. He had long ago taken those cruel worlds to heart. He did not have the pure angel blood Alec had to counter the demonic blood he had been given.

“You’re not. Seb, any woman would be lucky to have you,” Alec said with a comforting smile.

“Thank you, Alec,” Seb said warmly. He paused before he added, “And any man would be lucky to have you, you know.”

Seb and Jace had known Alec was gay almost as soon as Alec had discovered it himself as his emotions through the parabatai bond of interest and physical attraction when he had seen a handsome man had been obvious. Alec had been embarrassed about it as same-sex relationships were forbidden in Idris but the brothers had been proud and supportive of Alec all the way. They had even tried to set him up with a handsome gay neighbor that Alec had refused to even meet.

“Yes, the winged freak,” Alec said with self-hatred clear in his voice.

“You are not a freak!” Seb objected, making Alec smile at his support even if he couldn’t quite believe it.

Seb looked more closely at Alec’s wings and noticed a few feathers were out of alignment from his flight and walk as he had hastily put the harness back on. He put his half-empty coffee on the nearby table.

“But you are winged. Turn around let me tend to your feathers,” Seb told him, doing a circle motion with a finger to indicate Alec should turn around, and have his back to him.

“You don’t have to…” Alec insisted, still a bit embarrassed about the whole grooming aspect of his wings.

“I want to,” Seb insisted.

Alec sighed, frustrated with himself for wanting Seb to groom him. It always felt nice when his brothers helped him; calming and affectionate.

“Fine,” Alec said, giving in as he turned around.

Seb started to groom him; correcting his feathers and making both wings look nice again.

“See? This is nice, isn’t it?” Seb insisted with a warm tone as he continued the grooming with loving diligence.

“Yes and that annoys me,” Alec admitted.

“Why?” Seb asked puzzled as he continued his work.

“I’m not a bird,” Alec protested with an embarrassed flush.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not ok to like it,” Seb insisted. He paused, trying to say something that would make Alec feel better. “Like taking a shower, right? You like it but you’re not a fish.”

Alec laughed at that before he got out in a fond tone, “What an odd comparison.”

Seb shrugged, happy he had gotten Alec to laugh as he continued the grooming.

“But it fits.”

“I will just try and open the bond to Jace,” Alec said after a few more moments of grooming.

As soon as he opened the bond to his other brother he was hit with a wave of feelings; he felt floaty, unfocused and very giggly. He swayed a bit but Seb settled him.

“Wow. Try and stay upright,” Seb asked with a hint of concern.

“Great. Jace is drunk,” Alec complained as he closed the bond again.

“Very?” Seb asked as he finished the grooming. “All done.”

Alec turned around to face Seb and smiled gratefully as he said, “Thanks.” He paused and his smile became a frown as he said, “Oh, yeah. Very.”

“It’s Saturday night,” Seb reminded him. He paused before he asked, “Do you want to go get him? He should be with the others. Did you see Clary leave the club?”

“She had a boy with her. I saw them leave together.”

“They are likely there too. At least Clary. The boy is likely Simon. He’s a geek like me. I like him. He’s not a part of their in crowd but Clary interacts with him outside of the group,” Seb explained.

“The social dynamics at your high school are more complicated than navigating the inner structures of the Yakuza,” Alec complained.

Seb smiled at that as he nodded in agreement and said, “Probably.”

“I’ll get Jace to come to me instead. He can use a rune to sober up,” Alec told him with a smirk and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

“What did you do?” Seb asked curiously.

“I sent feelings of need and anxiety through the bond. He got it. He should be here soon,” Alec said with an evil smile, thinking this was a good punishment for Jace going drinking without clearing it with him first.

And soon enough; not 10 minutes later Jace hurried through the door, his eyes still golden as he had used his angelic powers to race through the city to get to Alec, having sobered considerably thanks to using his angelic powers.

“Alec! You alright?” Jace asked worried as he hurried over to him, looking him up and down to scan him for injuries.

“Hi Jace,” Seb said with a smile and held out a mug of coffee for him.

“You ok?” Jace asked Alec again, too worried to answer Seb although his panic was fading when he saw the smirk spread over Alec’s face.

“You seem fine,” Jace said with something between relief and accusation in his tone.

“I **am** fine, Jace. Maybe remember to talk to me before going drinking next time,” Alec both calmed him and scowled at him at the same time.

“Sorry,” Jace said a bit sheepishly. “The others wanted to. I am glad you’re ok.”

“Don’t do everything others do, Jace,” Alec said with a sigh.

“Thanks, Seb,” Jace said to Seb as he took the offered coffee with a grateful smile.

“Anyway, we have a bigger problem than you getting drunk or the social dynamics of your so called friends,” Alec said grimly.

Jace took a sip of his coffee and nodded agreement, refusing to take the bait regarding his friends.

“I know. I think Clary might be a Shadowhunter or partly one. She started noticing my runes earlier this evening and then thought she remembered something and just walked away. Simon went after her. When they came back she didn’t remember having asked about my runes….as if someone had put a spell on her,” Jace said with a frown.

“That does sound odd but I bet Magnus Bane will know,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Why?” Jace asked puzzled.

“I saw her I think. At the Club. He took her and her friend to his office. They left a bit later. She had seen me slay two Circle members,” Alec explained.

“There are Circle members in New York now? With their tattoos in the open?” Jace asked surprised and worried.

Alec nodded, “Yes.”

“That’s bad. He would want us back and your vow and…” Jace said anxiously.

Alec sighed as he nodded, waiting for Jace to sober up more as this conversation was running at a snails pace. There was only so much angelic powers could do.

“I know. Drink more coffee,” Alec insisted, interrupting him.

Jace took another sip of coffee before his brain caught up with him.

“Didn’t you make a vow to Valentine?” Jace asked worried.

“Yes, Jace. We went over this,” Alec said with a roll of his eyes. “I just have to avoid him giving me any direct orders.”

“We could of course also try you just not obeying the vow,” Jace mumbled under his breath. Alec and Seb looked shocked at him. “What? If we are pretending to be Mundanes we can act like them too.”

“Nephilim keep their vows. It’s a matter of honor,” Alec reminded him in a firm voice, closing the matter.

“Fine,” Jace sighed, giving up that line of argument.

“Does he know where we are?” Jace asked after drinking more coffee, looking left and right in paranoid fear Valentine might appear right now, next to them.

“I hope not!” Alec said darkly.

“Alec will go talk to Magnus Bane and see what he knows. Try and make a plan,” Seb explained.

“Ok. Can I help?” Jace asked as he took another sip of coffee, his mind getting clearer by each passing minute as his angelic powers quickly fought the influence of the alcohol.

“Yes, can any of us help, Alec?” Seb offered.

Alec shook his head but smiled in thanks.

“Not yet. I first need to know what is going on. I think it might be connected to Clary and all of this has Magnus Bane in the center of it,” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Is it not more likely Valentine whose at the center?” Seb suggested.

“True,” Alec agreed.

Alec took out his steele and sent off a fire message. Jace and Seb looked questioning at him.

“I sent Magnus a fire message about when he can meet me,” Alec explained.

“I bet it’s soon,” Seb said with a wink and a smile.

“Why?” Alec asked confused.

“Well, Ragnor is his friend and I have seen portraits and photos of Magnus at his mansion. He is really nice and handsome. And bisexual from what Ragnor told me in his stories of their past adventures. If he saw you at the club I bet he was smitten with you,” Seb insisted, nodding at the idea.

“Why in the world would he be smitten? I mean have you seen me?” Alec objected, blushing at the thought.

“Brother, we **so** need to get you a functioning mirror,” Jace insisted with a fond smile.

Just then, a fire message flew into Alec’s hand.

“See? That was one quick returned fire message,” Seb insisted.

“What does it say?” Jace asked curiously, as Alec read the fire message and it dissolved.

“Magnus Bane will meet with me tomorrow,” Alec told his brothers.

“Yes!” Seb said triumphantly and he and Jace high five’d.

“It’s a business meeting!” Alec insisted, flustered.

“It can be a business meeting and a date!” Seb insisted.

“Don’t worry, brother, we will give you pointers and vet him of course to be sure he is good enough for you,” Jace assured him, putting a comforting hand on Alec’s arm.

Alec groaned, caught between hope and despair. Obviously, Magnus didn’t think of him in any way that wasn’t professional and never would. In addition, he really hoped his brothers were not going to go around threatening the High Warlock to be nice to him when the man clearly had no interest in him. Because…surely, he didn’t. Right?

_The end of part 8_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story it would mean a lot to me and be very motivating if you would leave kudos and a comment (or just kudos if you are shy). Thanks much.  
> I currently have 5 Malec WIPs. I update a story around every second day. As I also do one-shots this means I update all my WIPs around every 10-14 day or so.


	9. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet and talk. They then confront Jocelyn and secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my great beta readers.  
> This chapter is 20 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Jocelyn is mentioned by other characters as being a bad mum and she is not forgiven by them for this fact. She is also referenced as being a hardliner. There are curse words, sexual hints and insults and threats in this chapter too.

**Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 9: Family Secrets

Magnus had been thinking way more about his upcoming meeting with Alec than he should. Who was he? Why was he working with Mundanes? He looked so strong, a warrior, but he had a vulnerability and honesty about him Magnus had never seen in a Shadowhunter before.

He had suggested to Alec they meet at his loft; the decision instant and quickly made. Afterwards he had wondered why he had done that. They should have met in public; safer and more professional. Yet he wanted him here; to himself.

Why did he keep thinking about Alec’s eyes and his lips and…. It was just a business meeting. It made sense to get to know this unusual Nephilim better. For the safety of his people. Nephilim were their enemy; they had hunted them for their Marks like wild animals. All Downworlders knew Nephilim could not be trusted; that they always chose their own first.

When he couldn’t stop thinking about Alec he reconsidered his position. Some harmless flirting would be ok, right? Maybe if he got the handsome young man into his bed he would be over this weird fascination.

“Blue or black? What do you think?” Magnus asked Cat over the phone, magically changing his outfit for the twentieth time in preparation for his meeting with Alec, looking at himself in the mirror in his bedroom.

“Is this a business meeting or a date?” Cat asked curiously with a hint of warmth and humor.

“Both. Either,” Magnus said, confused himself.

Cat laughed at that.

“He’s cute?” Cat asked over the phone in a knowing voice.

“Oh, very,” Magnus admitted with a dreamy look, settling for a blue tunic and dark pants, with matching jewelry and make-up.

“Go for it,” Cat advised.

“He’s Nephilim,” Magnus admitted.

There was a pause before Cat said, “Well, we can’t hold it too much against him. He was born that way.”

Manus snorted at hearing the Nephilim argument for Downworlders said back to him.

“Funny.”

“I know,” Cat said amused. Then she sobered as she added seriously, “But do be careful, old friend. You do love deeply and fully. A friendly tumble is one thing; love is something else.”

Magnus nodded, reminding himself of the same thing. Just then the doorbell sounded.

“He’s here,” Magnus told her, fighting to control his nervous anticipation.

“Good luck. Go get him, tiger,” Cat said in a warm tone.

“Thanks, Cat,” Magnus said fondly as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

Magnus took a deep breath before he opened the front door, trying to get his nerves under control. And there he was; stealing Magnus’ breath again. Alec wore dark jeans and a long dark grey trench coat. He looked nervous and was biting his lower lip in an adorable way until he seemed to remember and stopped, folding his hands behind his back in a military parade rest move.

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a charming smile, forgetting his reminder to himself to guard his heart, to be careful.

“Hi,” Alec said shyly, looking down for a moment.

Magnus’ heart fluttered. This warrior, so strong, and yet he was just a young boy with him now, flustered and shy. The Warlock found himself getting lost in the boy’s faint blush and stolen glances.

It took Magnus a few seconds to realize he was just standing there in the doorway, looking at Alec. However, Alec seemed as lost in the moment as he was, not seeming to notice they were standing like two idiots in Magnus’ doorway.

“Come in, come in,” Magnus ordered, waving as he stepped aside to let Alec enter.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a small smile as he did so.

Magnus closed the front door and when he turned back to Alec he was standing in the middle of the living room, looking lost but trying not to, again standing at parade rest, the military move clearly natural to him and giving him a sense of calm.

“You look exquisite. Can I take your coat?” Magnus said with an appreciative glance and touched Alec’s right shoulder to indicate he should take off his coat.

“Oh, thanks,” Alec said, blushing, his eyes meeting Magnus’ and getting lost there.

Alec was about to take off his coat when a look of pure panic crossed his face and he moved away from Magnus’ hand. If he took off his coat Magnus would see his wings; he would know he was a freak! He would see Magnus’ eyes turn from interest and heat to scorn and disgust and he didn’t think he could take that.

“No!”

Magnus frowned, unsure why he was reacting so violently.

“Relax, pretty boy. It’s just your coat,” Magnus assured him with charming smile. He then winked as he added, “For now.”

Alec blushed again and stammered, “No. I mean…” He took a deep breath before he said, “I prefer to keep it on.”

Magnus gave a disappointed look; getting this one into bed was clearly going to take quite some effort. Well, luckily he was all for effort!

“Ok then. Drink?” Magnus suggested with a smile and snapped his fingers and a martini appeared in his hand.

“I don’t really drink,” Alec admitted.

Magnus waved towards a seating arrangement with two chairs and a small café table. The chairs were close enough they could touch which Magnus very much hoped would be a possibility during this evening.

“We met at my club,” Magnus reminded him as he sat down, nodding to the chair next to him.

“I was working,” Alec explained matter of fact as he sat down next to him.

Magnus noticed he seemed tense and nervous. He could clearly tell he was wearing his shoulder holster and wondered if that was why he didn’t want to take off his coat. But he doubted it; Alec would realize he was experienced dealing with the Mundane underworld and as a Warlock Mundane weapons were not really a threat. He more guessed Alec had either just come from work or he was so used to having the Mundane weapon he now felt naked without it.

“You are not working now, are you?” Magnus commented with a seductive wink as he squeezed Alec’s nearest arm.

Alec looked at his hand on his arm, feeling heat radiating from it and leaned in to it.

Alec blushed as he got out, “No.”

“So?” Magnus asked as he took a sip of his drink.

“I don’t know. Sake?” Alec suggested.

“Sake?” Magnus asked surprised but then upon reflection maybe he wasn’t surprised. “Oh, yes. That makes sense. I guess the Mundanes taught you to drink.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec had a small glass of premium sake, chilled, in his right hand.

“I owe Mr. Yamamoto a lot,” Alec said softly as he tasted his sake, nodding appreciatively at the high quality.

Magnus smiled as he sipped his martini.

“That sounds like an interesting story.”

Alec shrugged, “Not really.”

“I’m sure it is, darling,” Magnus insisted.

Alec smiled at that before he pulled himself together. He fiddled with his glass of sake for a few seconds, looking down at it. Then he looked down at Magnus and his expression became serious.

“I wanted to talk to you about the Circle members I killed at the club.”

Magnus sighed exaggerated as he mock complained, “Are you always this difficult to seduce?”

Alec smiled lopsided as he admitted honestly with a hint of embarrassment, “I wouldn’t know.”

Magnus gave a surprised look.

“Oh? You have never…”

Alec blushed and ducked his head as he admitted, “No.”

Magnus smiled widely as he took a hand under Alec’s chin and turned his head so he could see his eyes and the fire burning there.

“My pretty boy, all the things I would love to teach you,” Magnus promised with dark seduction.

Magnus was leaning closer to him and Alec was instinctively leaning closer too. Their lips were so close and moving closer. Alec couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think.

“Oh…I….You’re quite….” Alec mumbled huskily, lost in the moment.

“Adorable? Sexy?” Magnus suggested in an equally quiet voice that held edges of desire. He paused before he suggested with a hint of teasing, “Distracting?”

“Magical,” Alec said before he could stop himself.

The reminder he was being distracted made Alec draw back and shake himself out of it.

With a disappointed look Magnus sat back in his own chair again and took a sip of his drink while Alec drank some of his.

“I am a Warlock,” Magnus reminded him with a smile.

“True,” Alec agreed with a faint blush at his nonsense compliment. He took a deep breath, forcing his mind back to the important matters.

“Which is why I wanted to hear what you had heard regarding Valentine and the Circle.”

“Why?” Magnus asked curiously, stirring his drink with his pinky and enjoying the very distracted look on Alec’s face as he licked the finger clean afterwards.

“We can dance around this issue all night or we can cut to the chase. You saw that I killed them; they are my enemy,” Alec said directly, forcing himself to look away from Magnus’ sucking his own pinky. Damn; that was the most sexy thing he had ever seen. His pants suddenly felt too tight and he shifted a bit in his seat.

Magnus got serious himself and took another sip of his drink before he said, “You might be their enemy, now, but you could be sent from the Clave.”

“I could,” Alec agreed. He paused for a moment before he turned in his chair and pulled up his right sleeve, happy for his loose-fitting clothes that allowed him to pull the coat and thin shirt up to over his elbow. When he could see the edges of his dragon and samurai tattoo that covered his shoulder and went down towards his elbow he showed it to Magnus.

“Does this convince you?”

Magnus leaned close and saw what was indeed the edges of a tattoo.

“A Mundane tattoo,” Magnus said surprised.

“No active Shadowhunters would have something like that,” Alec reminded him.

Magnus nodded as he looked closely at the parts of the tattoo he could see.

“A dragon?” Magnus guessed, being able to see part of the tail.

Alec nodded, “A dragon and a samurai.”

“Signs of loyalty and bravery, protection and strength,” Magnus said out loud, thinking it fitted his impression of Alec.

“But not to the Clave. To Mr. Yamamoto,” Alec said matter of fact as he pulled his shirt and coat back down and turned around again to face him, taking another sip of his sake.

“How does that work precisely?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Mr. Yamamoto is mostly a businessman. He sometimes does some deals on the side which I help with, but he has honor. He would never harm the innocent,” Alec explained.

“And you two agree on what an innocent is?” Magnus asked with a knowing air. He had been alive long enough to know that Mundanes seemed to change that definition as it suited them at that given moment.

“Yes. Otherwise I could not work for him,” Alec said strongly, his voice filled with conviction.

Magnus gave him a searching look but saw no indications of deceit.

“Yes, I do get that feeling of integrity from you. A rare trait for a Nephilim,” Magnus admitted.

“True,” Alec readily agreed.

Magnus smiled at that; how rare to find a Shadowhunter who admitted his own race had flaws and who didn’t claim superiority due to his blood.

“So you are on the run from Valentine and from the Clave. What do you need from me?” Magnus asked directly.

“I am not interested in either finding me. However, thinking about it I can’t move my….” Alec hesitated and Magnus knew he was changing what he had been about to say, “people around all our lives. I need to take care of the situation.”

“Take care of?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, convinced Alec felt he needed to protect his people as he had chosen to call them.

“Make him unable to come after my…people again,” Alec said matter of fact.

“Would you be able to?” Magnus asked directly.

Most Nephilim talked about capturing Valentine but nothing had come of it for ages despite the Downworld wanting him dead. It was refreshing to meet a Nephilim who would not give special privilege to Angel blood as Downworlders were used to see.

“If I don’t give him the chance to command me otherwise then I believe so,” Alec said strongly with conviction.

“Command you?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“I swore an oath to him. My loyalty for the life of another,” Alec explained.

Magnus’ opinion of the young man sitting next to him increased further; he was also the most self-sacrificing Nephilim he had ever met.

“Your word, your honor, mean so much to you?”

Alec nodded before he said in a serious but pained tone, “It does. It is all I have.”

“Hmm. Very interesting indeed,” Magnus admitted, feeling more and more drawn to this Nephilim sitting next to him.

Alec didn’t know what to say to that so he took another sip of sake.

“Can you help me?” Alec asked after a few moments of reflective silence between them.

Magnus was thoughtful for a few moments before he nodded slowly as he admitted, “I can’t explain it, but I trust you.”

Alec nodded as he said, “Good. I trust you too.”

“To a certain degree,” Magnus countered without any heat.

“What do you mean?” Alec questioned.

“Your people?” Magnus challenged.

“I trust you with me. Not with them but I trust very few with them,” Alec explained matter of fact.

“They are family,” Magnus concluded.

Alec’s expression didn’t change as he avoided the hidden question but asking one of his own, “Can you help?”

Magnus nodded slowly as he said, “Valentine is after the Mortal Instruments. I am guarding someone who might be at the center of this.”

“Who?” Alec asked curiously, eagerly leaning closer.

“Valentine’s child,” Magnus explained, looking closely at Alec to see how he would take that news.

“What?!” Alec asked shocked and surprised.

“It’s not her fault she’s his daughter. She doesn’t even know it,” Magnus quickly assured him.

Alec just looked blankly at him for a few seconds, fighting to recover from his shock.

“Valentine has a daughter? And she is here in the city?” Alec asked slowly, trying to fit it all together.

Magnus nodded as he explained, “Yes. I have cast a spell so she doesn’t know she’s a Nephilim. She won’t register as such.”

Alec was thoughtful for a few seconds before he asked with a frown, aware of only one child that could possibly be Valentine’s daughter. Jocelyn’s unborn child.

“Would this be Jocelyn’s daughter? His wife?”

“I think by now she wants to be called ex but yes,” Magnus confirmed with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, thinking Alec was this grim because Valentine was his enemy, unaware Alec was thinking about Sebastian and how horrible he had been treated, only for Jocelyn to abandon him – and Jace – when she had run off with Valentine’s parabatai.

“I assume she’s with Lucian?” Alec asked with a hint of darkness.

He had nothing against Valentine’s parabatai even though Valentine hated him more than anyone else for his betrayal and most of all for not having killed himself when he became a Wolf. He was upset though that though Lucian had had no responsibility towards Jocelyn’s children he would have known full well she had a son who had been left behind with the man who had just tried to have him murdered!

“Actually, yes but he goes by Luke now,” Magnus said, confused by Alec’s insights.

“I hope she felt it was worth it to abandon her own child,” Alec said grimly.

“She abandoned another child?” Magnus asked surprised.

Alec nodded as he said, “Yes. A son.”

“Oh. I didn’t know,” Magnus admitted. He paused and gave Alec a sympathetic look as he squeezed his nearest arm reassuringly, “You…”

Alec looked surprised at him, interrupting his hesitant statement, “What?”

Then Alec understood what Magnus thought and quickly shook his head. “No. No, not me.”

“If I had known she would leave her own son to the mercy of a monster like Valentine I would not have helped her on her terms,” Magnus told him darkly, annoyance at Jocelyn’s betrayal clear in his tone. Payment or no payment; he should never have agreed to help a Nephilim!

“What did she want?” Alec asked curiously.

“That I removed all her daughter’s memories of the Shadow World.”

“You took her memories?!” Alec asked surprised.

Magnus nodded, “Yes. She wanted me to.”

“But Jocelyn knows where the Mortal Instruments are that Valentine wants?” Alec asked, thinking it over in his head. “The Mortal Instruments which can kill all demon-blooded and make new Nephilim?”

“I would guess so; yes.”

“So, Valentine is looking for her. That was why they were at the club. Her connection to you,” Alec summarized.

“I would guess so,” Magnus admitted.

“Ok. We go to Jocelyn, destroy the Mortal Instruments and then we pretend to have them to lure Valentine out. Then we strike,” Alec suggested, knowing destroying the Mortal Instruments had to be a number one priority; they were too dangerous otherwise and a huge threat to Seb and all Downworlders. Himself too but that was more an afterthought. He would do anything to protect his brothers.

“Jocelyn is a Nephilim hardliner. The Mortal Instruments were made by Heaven. I don’t think she would ever destroy them,” Magnus admitted with a frown.

“I wasn’t planning on asking,” Alec said with a dark smile as he emptied his sake, placing the glass on the table and rose. He started to walk towards the front door with clear determination.

Magnus quickly emptied his own drink, put the glass on the table and walked after Alec.

“Where are you going?” Magnus asked as he caught up with him, catching him by the elbow and making him stop.

“To visit Valentine’s ex,” Alec explained darkly. He pulled free of his grip and walked to the door, opening it. He looked back at Magnus with an inviting but challenging look.

“Are you coming or shall I look up every red-haired Jocelyn in the city?”

Magnus smiled happily at the clear invitation and walked over to him.

“How did you know she still went by Jocelyn?” Magnus asked as they exited the loft and Magnus magically closed and locked the door behind them.

“You said she was a hardliner. She would change as little as possible, believing her name was gifted by the Angels,” Alec explained matter of fact.

“You continue to amaze me,” Magnus admitted with a fond look.

“In good ways I hope?” Alec couldn’t help but suggest, smiling shyly.

“Very,” Magnus agreed as he stroked Alec’s cheek lovingly.

Alec smiled and blushed at the sweet gesture. Magnus made a portal and they both walked through, exiting in the hallway of an apartment building. Alec followed Magnus as he walked to a door and knocked, the portal closing behind them. Seconds later a beautiful woman around forty with red flaming hair opened the front door. She gave Alec a surprised look but seemed to calm down when she saw Magnus.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?” Jocelyn asked surprised.

“Hello Jocelyn. Can we come in?” Magnus asked seriously but still gave a winning smile.

“Who’s he?” Jocelyn asked suspiciously, nodding towards Alec.

“I’m Alec,” he said but didn’t try and shake her hand, instead he folded them behind his back, his expression carefully neutral.

“You’re Nephilim,” Jocelyn concluded.

“So are you,” Alec gave back in the same even tone.

“Jocelyn, please,” Magnus insisted.

“Ok, ok,” Jocelyn conceded and opened the front door, waving them both in.

As soon as Jocelyn had closed the door behind them Magnus and Alec shared a look when they could hear chatter further into the flat, coming from one of the rooms.

“You have guests,” Magnus concluded.

“Just my daughter having some friends from school over,” Jocelyn explained as she walked towards the open plan kitchen and Magnus and Alec followed her.

Jocelyn started boiling water for tea while Magnus and Alec waited by the dining table, watching her from the other side of the kitchen island.

Suddenly Alec heard a voice he hadn’t thought he would hear here, coming from one of the rooms.

“I’ll get it,” Seb said and went into the kitchen.

“Seb!” Alec said surprised, caught between being happy and worried, not wanting Seb to know Jocelyn was the woman who had abandoned him.

“Alec!” Seb said with a fond smile as he came over and embraced his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Seb asked puzzled as they drew apart.

“What are **you** doing here?” Alec countered with a raised eyebrow.

“Jace is visiting Clary. Simon wanted to come study here with me instead of at his place so…You know his mother is a bit…” Seb explained, doing a drinking motion with his hand.

“I know,” Alec said with a nod, aware of Simon’s mother’s drinking problem as Seb, who was friends with Simon, another geek from school, had told him about it.

“You could have taken him to our place,” Alec reminded him, not liking that Seb had been this close to someone like Jocelyn; he didn’t trust that woman. Someone who could abandon her own son had no morals at all!

“He wanted to be sure Clary was ok with Jace,” Seb explained.

“Of course she is!” Alec said with an offended air, certain his brother would never try anything unseemly.

“I know,” Seb quickly agreed.

Speaking of Jace then their voices and Alec’s changing emotions in the parabatai bond, from worry to warmth to concern, had Jace coming out from Clary’s room and into the kitchen.

“Jace!” Alec said with a warm smile and hugged his other brother close, aware Magnus was following everything that was going on. So much for not telling Magnus about his brothers; well, the cat was out of the bag now.

“Alec. What are you doing here?” Jace asked surprised when they drew apart.

Alec looked at his two brothers and gave a dry smile as he said, “Meeting you guys apparently.”

Just then the little girl from the club came out from the room and Alec almost groaned; of course it had been her. Wonderful! Then maybe Valentine’s people were even closer than they thought. And the girl was hopeless without any Shadow World knowledge; she couldn’t defend herself at all. Great choice Jocelyn had made there; making her own daughter completely defenseless against her father’s forces both physically but also when it came to Valentine’s most dangerous weapon; his lies.

“Hi. I’m Clary,” she said with a friendly smile as she offered Alec her hand, clearly thinking they were meeting for the first time.

Alec cast a look behind him at Magnus, aware he would have taken the memory of them meeting from her.

“Alec,” he said.

“Nice to meet you. Your brothers speak highly of you,” Clary said but then frowned, looking intensely at him. “You seem familiar.”

“Yeah. You too, little girl,” Alec said, unwilling to lie to protect Jocelyn’s poor life choices.

Just then Magnus came up beside Alec.

“And you are?” Jace asked curiously, looking at Magnus.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said as they shook hands.

“Ah! _That_ Magnus,” Jace said with a wink at Alec that had him blush.

“Your reputation precedes you,” Seb told him with a friendly smile as he also shook his hands.

“Oh?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ragnor speaks highly of you,” Seb explained.

“So, you’re the one Ragnor has been training,” Magnus concluded, having always been curious about the unusual Warlock with Nephilim traits Ragnor had been training in hiding.

“I would assume so,” Seb said.

“We should speak in the living room; I put out tea,” Jocelyn said when she came over to them. She looked worriedly from Magnus to Clary, clearly afraid she might remember all the times Magnus had wiped her memory.

“Clary, go back to whatever you were doing,” Jocelyn ordered as she started to walk to the living room.

Clary looked puzzled at her mum at the dismissal but still nodded, “Ok, mum.”

“You too, Jace and Seb. Go with her, please,” Alec said.

“Ok,” The brothers agreed although curiosity was clear in their voices.

“Magnus, what are your intentions towards Alec?” Jace asked, giving him a warning look.

“Jace!” Alec said sharply, blushing a bit and giving Magnus a helpless look.

“I know you are Ragnor’s friend but if you harm my brother I will kill you,” Seb warned him in a deadly voice.

“Seb! By the Angel!” Alec protested, blushing even further.

“It’s ok, Alec dear,” Magnus calmed him, smiling at the two brothers. “You two are just protective of your brother.”

“So? Your intentions?” Jace insisted, ignoring the eye roll Alec was doing.

Magnus smirked and winked seductively at him as he said, “All very ungodly I’m afraid but I promise you both I will make sure he enjoys the ride there.”

Jace laughed at that while Alec was torn between blushing, smiling and rolling his eyes.

“He better,” Seb said with a smile of his own.

“Jace, Seb. Get gone,” Alec insisted with a fond smile, making a shooing motion at them.

“Ok, ok,” Jace said, laughter still in his voice as Seb and him went back to Clary and Simon, Seb remembering the soda he had come out to collect from the refrigerator.

“So sorry about that, Magnus,” Alec apologized, running a hand through his hair.

“No worries, darling. I like to know you have people who care for you,” Magnus said with a warm smile that made Alec feel all gooey inside.

Their smiles disappeared when they went into the living room and sat opposite Jocelyn, only sipping the tea out of politeness.

“So, Magnus and Alec, what do you want?” Jocelyn asked with a hint of steel in her voice.

“Valentine’s people are in the city,” Magnus told her.

“Looking for Clary?” Jocelyn asked with a hint of worry and fear.

“For the Mortal Instruments I would assume,” Magnus corrected, not really seeing Valentine as the family man unless he could control that family and use it for something.

“Why come to me for the Mortal Instruments?” Joselyn asked guarded.

“You were Valentine’s wife. Valentine went after the Cup during the Uprising but then after you disappeared, he no longer seemed to use it as a threat. The logical conclusion was that you took it with you when you escaped with Lucian,” Alec explained.

“What if I did?” Jocelyn challenged.

“Destroy it,” Alec said flatly.

“You are Nephilim. How can you ask me that? It is a Heavenly Instrument!” Jocelyn protested.

Magnus sighed and looked pointedly at Alec as he reminded him, “I told you.”

“With the Cup destroyed we remove the possibility for Valentine to be able to create new Shadowhunters to aid him. We then should destroy all the remaining Instruments as well so he can’t harm the demon-blooded,” Alec pressed. Jocelyn looked away for a second but it was enough for Alec to notice. “From the way you just flinched you know where the others are too.”

“I am not destroying Heaven’s Weapons,” Jocelyn said firmly.

“Don’t be foolish. It’s too dangerous to let them exist,” Magnus objected.

“We can defeat Valentine,” Jocelyn insisted.

“You are risking all demon-blooded,” Magnus reminded her.

“It’s a risk worth taking,” Jocelyn said with clear conviction.

Alec gave her a disbelieving look as he asked, “Just to not destroy something Heaven once made you would risk the life of all the demon-blooded?!”

Jocelyn nodded, “Yes.”

“No. It really isn’t a risk worth taking,” Alec said darkly.

“You are too young to understand,” Jocelyn insisted in a condescending tone.

Alec’s eyes narrowed in anger and he said coldly, “Oh. I understand perfectly. You are a racist bigoted cold-hearted bitch!”

“Alexander!” Magnus said surprised, not really disagreeing with that assessment, more surprised he could be moved to such anger. He seemed so controlled.

“How dare you speak to me like that?!” Jocelyn thundered.

“You left your son because he was demon-blooded! What if your daughter was demon-blooded too?!” Alec accused.

“She isn’t!” Jocelyn gave back.

“She could just as well have been,” Alec reminded her.

Jocelyn shook her head as she said, “No. Valentine gave her pure Angel blood.”

“How great for you. Finally, a child you can actually love then,” Alec said sarcastically.

Jocelyn rose and stared angrily at him before she looked at them both as she declared, “You should leave. Both of you. I am not helping you.”

Magnus calmly took a sip of his tea before he said, “Consider that carefully, my dear.”

“What do you mean?” Jocelyn demanded.

“You forget; I am demon-blooded too and I don’t take kindly to being threatened nor do I take kindly to hearing you endangered a child; Downworlders cherish children.”

“What will you do?” Jocelyn asked worried.

“Hand over the Mortal Instruments or I will withdraw my spell from Clarissa so she will start to see the Shadow World,” Magnus said matter of fact.

Jocelyn paled as she objected, “You wouldn’t! She is not trained. She knows nothing.”

“And whose fault is that?” Magnus countered.

“I would rather die than give the Instruments to you,” Jocelyn insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We have nothing else to talk about then,” Magnus declared as he rose and Alec did likewise.

Magnus and Alec walked back to the kitchen, Jocelyn following after them.

“Goodbye, my dear,” Magnus said when they were by the front door, turning to face her. “You will come crawling back for my help in a few weeks when Clarissa’s memories have fully settled.”

“She will regain **all** her memories?!” Jocelyn asked shocked, going very pale at the implications.

“Oh, yes. I will make sure of it,” Magnus promised. “Will be interesting to see what she thinks of her mother then; her mother who has lied to her, deceived her. Her whole life!”

Alec gave Jocelyn a searching look before he concluded, “She would know then. Where the Instruments are, wouldn’t she?”

Jocelyn’s terrified expression was all the answer they needed.

“Guess we don’t need you after all,” Magnus said with an evil smile.

“Jace! Seb! We are leaving!” Alec yelled towards the rooms.

“You can’t just come in here and…” Jocelyn exploded, waving an angry finger at them.

“I need something of Clary’s. A hairbrush or something,” Alec said to Joselyn, interrupting her.

“What?!” Jocelyn asked confused and even more angry at being dismissed like that.

Alec rolled his eyes at her unhelpfulness and looked to Magnus instead.

“Magnus, would you mind…”

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec held a hairbrush in his hands.

“There you are, darling. Why do you need it?” Magnus asked curiously as Alec put it into one of the large pockets of his trenchcoat.

“DNA,” Alec said matter of fact.

“Why would you need…” Magnus started to ask puzzled.

“You are Valentine’s son!” Jocelyn realized, looking horrified at the thought.

“I am,” Alec confirmed, seeing no reason to lie about that now.

“You are?” Magnus asked shocked.

Alec gave him an apologetic smile as he said, “Sorry I didn’t tell you but…”

Magnus shook his head and waved a hand at him, stopping him.

“It doesn’t matter. Your father doesn’t define who you are. Believe me; I should know.” He paused before he added with dark humor, “I am more shocked at the poor taste in men so many Nephilim women seem to have.”

Jocelyn recovered from her shock long enough to spit at him with something between fear and hatred, “Demon!”

“What?” Alec asked surprised, at first thinking she knew of his wings and demon blood but then realized she thought he was Jonathan.

His eyes narrowed darkly as he said sarcastically, “Oh, you think I’m your son. How charming.”

“Don’t come near my daughter,” Jocelyn warned, a hint of fear in her tone.

Alec gave her a disbelieving look; was this woman for real?! Clary this, Clary that! Who the fuck cared about the little girl?!

“I wouldn’t touch her with a ten-foot pole so never fear,” Alec said darkly.

“You should have died,” Jocelyn hissed at him, giving him a disbelieving look at seeing he was still alive, clearly still thinking he was Jonathan.

*I hate that woman so much!* Alec heard a woman’s voice say darkly in his mind; his mother’s voice.

It made him smile inwardly; he could only agree!

*Maryse, Maryse! Temper! But I do look forward to her dying, thinking she will go to Heaven, everyone doing the Shadowhunter farewell brainwashed idiocy and then instead her soul come here, to Hell, after judgement!* A male voice said smugly, evilly, echoing in his mind..

*Oh, let me torture her then. Just a little,* Maryse begged.

*Just a little?* The man, Asmodeus Alec now knew he was called.

*A lot! Just a lot,* Maryse said seductively.

*You’re my kind of woman, Maryse,* Asmodeus declared with dark satisfaction.

Alec shook his head to get the voices away, aware he had started to smile darkly at the exchange, thinking the same. He really was going crazy apparently, but the voices had helped him throughout his life, well, mainly Asmodeus as he had just recently started to hear his mother’s voice, so maybe going crazy wasn’t so bad after all.

“You ok, darling?” Magnus asked worried, touching his arm calmingly.

Alec smiled warmly at him, moved by his concern.

“I’m fine,” Alec insisted.

“How are you alive?” Jocelyn demanded to know.

“I’m not your son. I’m not Jonathan,” Alec told her darkly.

“Then what…” Joselyn started to say in confusion until realization hit her and she looked shocked at him. “You’re Maryse’s son!”

“I am,” Alec declared proudly.

“Bastard!” Joselyn accused.

Alec grinned darkly at her as he said, “Yes, I am that but you know what? I am proud of my mother. She redeemed herself at the end.” He gave her a dismissive look up and down before he went on, “You? You are a selfish, self-righteous, coldhearted bitch and you always will be!”

Just then Simon, Clary, Jace and Seb came over to them, their loud voices having brought them all out. Simon hung back, uncertain. Jace looked upset, having heard Jocelyn’s comment to Alec, Seb looked sad and Clary looked dismayed at Alec’s comment to her mum.

“Hey! That’s my mum you are talking about!” Clary said angrily at Alec.

“My condolences for that fact,” Alec said evenly.

“Mum?” Seb asked weakly, looking at Jocelyn confused, having heard Jocelyn thinking Alec had been him.

Alec quickly came over and hugged Seb tightly.

“She’s not your mum, Seb. She’s not anyone’s mum. She’s a disgrace,” Alec declared when he drew back from Seb, keeping his arm on his back.

*Yes! You go, my darling son!* Alec heard his mother’s voice say in his mind and it made him smile.

Jace moved closer and touched Seb’s arm in support as he told him frankly, “Fuck her. She’s nobody.”

Seb smiled at his brothers, feeling better because of their support. He had never had a mum; as long as he had his brothers then he would never need one either.

“You truly are Maryse’ son. No one else could be that…vindictive,” Jocelyn spat out.

“Your son is my brother and the best man there is. He is a thousand times better than you,” Alec declared strongly, his eyes shooting dangers at Jocelyn.

“You know what? You are not fit to be Seb’s mother! Screw you!” Jace told her angrily when he saw Seb still looked sad despite a smile at hearing Alec's praise.

Seb's childhood dream of finding his mother and her loving him and welcoming him with open arms had shattered for good. However, having both hos brothers defend him dulled the pain and made his realize he already had the family he needed.

“Who are you?” Jocelyn asked with narrowed eyes.

“Jace. The angel-blooded child you also didn’t bring with you but you let Valentine favor because Alec is right; you’re a cold-hearted bitch!” Jace spat at her.

“His eyes were black!” Jocelyn protested.

Jocelyn looked at Seb who’s eyes in his anger and hurt had indeed turned black again, his hands forming fists by his side as he fought to control his temper.

“Like now!” Jocelyn accused.

“Come on. Stand down, Seb. She isn’t worth it,” Alec said in a calming voice and slowly Seb’s eyes returned to their normal blue.

“Let’s leave,” Magnus said, opening the front door.

“I would have loved you forever if you had kept me,” Seb said softly, emotionally, when he walked past Jocelyn.

He was flanked by his brothers as they walked out the door, giving him support. Magnus led the way and quickly made a portal to his loft.

“I could never love you,” Jocelyn said coldly, calmly, matter of fact as she stared him down.

“Forget about her, Seb. She’s not worth it,” Jace said softly, seeing the hurt in Seb’s eyes her words still brought him despite his newfound strength.

“Call me later,” Clary yelled after Jace, confused about what was going on.

“I will,” Jace promised.

“Where are we going?” Alec asked when they were all outside and Jocelyn had all but slammed the front door after them.

Jace and Alec maintained physical contact with Seb, worried but reassured by his calm.

“Let’s go to my loft and plan our next move. Clarissa will remember everything soon enough and then we will know the location of the Instruments,” Magnus said and nodded towards the portal he had created.

When they had all exited the portal in Magnus’ living room Alec quickly guided Seb to sit on a nearby sofa, Jace sitting on Seb’s other side, wanting to stay close to him a bit longer to be sure he was ok.

Jace suddenly looked from Seb to Magnus when a thought occurred to him.

“Wait! Is Clary then….” Jace started to ask.

“Let’s see,” Magnus said, knowing what Jace wanted to know.

“Here,” Alec said, handing Magnus the hairbrush.

Magnus nodded and then walked over to Jace who looked puzzled at him.

“Ouch,” Jace complained when Magnus pulled a hair from his head.

Magnus ignored him as he used magic to compare Jace’s hair with Clary’s hair on the hairbrush. Clary’s hair glowed golden with a red edge and Jace’s glowed golden but without the red edge.

“No. You have no matches but you both have more Angel blood than normal for Nephilim,” Magnus told them all.

“Oh. Thank the Angel,” Jace said with a breath of relief. Then that statement caught up with him and he asked surprised, “I am not Valentine’s biological child at all then?”

Magnus shook his head as he said, “No.”

“We are still brothers,” Alec reminded him, giving his closest arm a tight squeeze.

“Yes, brothers always,” Seb reminded Jace with a fond smile.

Jace fought his shock and surprise and realized he was actually ok with this. More than ok. His brothers was all that mattered to him and as they had just reminded him then they would be brothers forever. They were parabatai, linked, connected in a bond stronger than blood, forever.

Jace nodded, smiling as he said, “I know. I am curious where I come from now but I don’t really care. You guys are all the family I want or need.”

Seb and Alec smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Just to be thorough,” Magnus said as he pulled a hair from Seb.

“Ouch,” Seb protested.

“And then you, darling,” Magnus said with a smile as he pulled a hair from Alec’s head.

The three brothers looked curiously as Seb and Alec’s hair got surrounded with magic. Clary’s hair still glowed golden. Both Alec and Seb’s hairs had golden edges; Seb’s much weaker than the other two though. Seb’s hair had a blackness to it Clary’s didn’t and so did Alec’s but while Seb’s hair glowed with the red edge that Clary’s also had then like Jace’s hair Alec’s didn’t have that edge either. They all looked to Magnus for an explanation.

“There’s a strong overlap with Seb; she’s your biological sister,” Magnus explained.

“A sister?” Seb said in awe, smiling at the idea.

Magnus nodded, “Yes.”

Seb looked at his brothers as he declared, “She is family. We must ensure she is protected.”

Alec and Jace nodded in agreement, both giving his nearest knee a supporting squeeze.

"A baby sister to care for. I like that idea. I am still calling her little girl though. It fits even better now," Alec declared, making Seb and Jace laugh.

As he said it Alec thought of his blood sister; she should be protected too and he was starting to doubt keeping her in the dark was the best way to do that.

"You have another sister; Isabelle Lightwood. I would suggest bringing her in on this. I know her from my Club. She's not like other Nephilim. She can be trusted," Magnus suggested.

"I don't want her to be in danger from the Clave," Alec admitted, biting his lower lip in worry.

"I suggest we give her the option," Seb agreed.

"As Seb said with Clary; if she's blood to one of us then she's family to us all," Jace declared firmly.

"I have fl..." Alec paused, aware he had been about to say flown. "I have followed her on her patrols since discovering who she was to be sure she's ok."

Alec had flown above her and killed demons in his sister's path before she reached them, ensuring she had the easiest patrols in her life.

"Alexander? Shall I ask her to come here? Then you can all reveal as much as you wish to her," Magnus asked.

"Ok. My brothers' are right. It should be her choice. She has a right to know," Alec agreed, still worried for her but knowing taking her choice from her wouldn't be fair.

"I can't wait to meet her," Jace said with a smile, happy to be having a sister as that was most certainly not how he saw Clary.

"She's amazing," Seb told him with a dreamy look in his eyes, excited at the idea he might see her again soon.

“How about me? Am I blood related to Clary?” Alec asked Magnus intriguingly, returning to their previous topic of conversation.

“Well, we know you have different mothers. I can’t tell about your fathers. You have too many foreign elements in your blood. Are you part Warlock?” Magnus asked, looking from the magic surrounding Alec’s hair to him.

“Seb is we think; he can do some magic too as you know from your friend who has been training him. I am not sure what I am,” Alec admitted, looking away in embarrassment.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the hairbrush and the hairs disappeared.

“I know what you are,” Magnus told him warmly as he sat on Alec’s other side and took his free hand in his.

“What am I?” Alec asked huskily, looking into Magnus’ warm gaze and getting lost there.

“Perfect,” Magnus declared lovingly, their lips suddenly inches apart.

“Get a room,” Jace complained, rolling his eyes at them.

His words made Magnus and Alec separate a bit, Alec blushing but he kept holding Magnus’ hand which made Magnus smile happily.

“We are at my loft,” Magnus reminded him with an amused air.

“Can I go prepare some food for us?” Seb asked, standing up, wanting to do something to distract himself from all the overwhelming news.

“I can help,” Alec offered and was about to rise when Seb pressed him back down with a hand on his nearest shoulder.

“No, no. You and Magnus just….enjoy. Jace will help me,” Seb declared.

“I will?” Jace asked, looking surprised at Seb who gave him a meaningful look, nodding towards Magnus’ kitchen. Seeing his brother’s look he quickly rose as he said, “Oh. I will.”

“You ok, darling?” Magnus asked after Seb and Jace had gone to the kitchen.

“It’s a lot to take in,” Alec admitted.

“Yes, I can imagine,” Magnus said sympathetically. He snapped his fingers and Alec had a glass of chilled sake in his right hand and he had a cocktail.

“Thanks,” Alec said with a smile.

“To us,” Magnus said meaningfully.

They touched glasses before they each took a sip.

Suddenly Magnus heard a voice in his mind he could have sworn was his father’s voice, saying, *Son, look at him. He’s miserable and tired. He could get hurt out there. Shouldn’t you ask him to stay? For purely…protective reasons.*

Normally Magnus would dismiss anything Asmodeus wanted on general principle but what he said sounded…true. He should protect Alec; he wasn’t safe out there with Valentine around and everything. Purely for protection of course.

“Maybe you and your brothers should stay with me at my loft for a while. To be safe. I have some of the strongest wards,” Magnus suggested, trying to sound nonchalant about Alec’s reply, trying to make the offer light while he in reality was hanging on Alec’s lips as he responded.

“I don’t think that’s nessesa….” Alec started to say, blushing a bit.

“Your brothers would each get a room and you too of course; never fear,” Magnus quickly assured him.

“Well….” Alec began, wanting to say no as Magnus was way too distracting already; living with him was just downright dangerous.

Suddenly he heard his mother’s voice echo in his mind, *Say yes! Come on! Think of your brothers. You want them safe, right?*

Well, that was a good reason. He wanted his brothers’ to be safe. He told himself that was the only reason he said yes. He had never been a liar before now.

“Yes.”

Magnus smiled like a sun.

“Good. I will like that a lot,” Magnus admitted.

Alec smiled shyly as he said quietly, looking down and taking another sip of his sake as he admitted, “Me too.”

Magnus and Alec were so lost in each other’s eyes they barely heard the voices which for the first time were now echoing in both of their minds, at the same time.

*Yes! Finally,* Maryse said joyfully.

*Getting those two together is harder than getting it to snow in the Sahara,* Asmodeus complained.

*But this is a great start! If we can then manipulate things so Jocelyn’s soul ends up here…* Maryse suggested hopefully.

*You are a cruel and bloodthirsty bitch towards your enemies! I love it!* Asmodeus declared fondly.

*I know you do,* Maryse said with a smile in her voice.

*Maybe we should…* Asmodeus said hopefully.

*Nope, Mister,* Maryse said strongly.

*King! King, woman,* Asmodeus complained grumpily.

*Well, I don’t see any wedding bells just yet nor do I see Valentine’s severed head on a silver platter so…* Maryse said sweetly.

*You didn’t mention the severed head before,* Asmodeus protested.

*I want him dead, dead, dead! Got it?* Maryse said darkly.

*Yes. Got it, my dear. Very dead Valentine and wedding bells. Promise. Now can we…* Asmodeus tried again, dark seduction in his voice.

*Head. Silver platter. My son in gold and blue. Till then you are still sleeping on the couch!* Maryse said with fake sweetness.

*What?! Seriously, woman? They are sleeping together. Kinda. Under the same roof,* Asmodeus all but whined.

*Well then you can move the sofa a few feet closer to the bedroom door. My King,* Maryse mocked.

*That woman will be the end of me. I love it!* Asmodeus declared with something between anger and great fondness.

The voices died away and Magnus and Alec finally stopped gazing into each other’s eyes, the moment broken, both unsure what they had heard in their minds, if anything at all.

“So, tell me everything about yourself, pretty boy,” Magnus insisted, giving him a seductive smile.

Alec blushed and took a deep breath to pull himself together enough to speak.

“Nothing much to tell. I am sure you have much more interesting stories,” Alec complimented, masterfully reflecting the question.

Magnus smiled widely; talking about Alec was his favorite topic but talking about himself was a close second! He could _so_ impress Alec with his tales. He leaned close and winked at the boy who blushed prettily but listened intensely as Magnus started his tall tales.

“Oh. Do I ever! There was this one thing in Peru….”

Far away Valentine was smiling when news of this recent development for his children reached him. When first his sons had defied him and escaped he had thought it would ruin everything. When he had finally found them he had been prepared to force them back and teach them such a painful lesson in betrayal and loyalty they would never dare to defy him again. However, he had started to realize he could use this to his advantage so he had waited for the right time to strike.

Valentine saw now which of his children would help him win control of the Shadow World. Which of his children would help him get rid of his greatest Downworlder enemy; Magnus Bane, the son of the fallen Angel Asmodeus. Valentine now knew which of his children he would need on his side to get it all; to get his other children to join him and to destroy Magnus once and for all. One child who was the key to unlocking everything he wanted.

Soon….very soon; he would set his plan in motion, leading to him ruling the Shadow World unchallenged!

_The end of part 9_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos means the world to me and is very motivating. Thanks to anyone who comments or leave kudos. You guys keep me going. Thank you!


	10. Quite Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is injured but Magnus saves him, prompting them to share their first real kiss.  
> Later, when Izzy and Seb are in danger, Magnus sees Alec's wings and prove to Alec he is beautiful just the way he is.  
> Just when Alec thinks his life is as perfect as it can get....Valentine shows up and forces Alec to make an impossible choice; his brothers or Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: Injury by gunshots, threats, slaps, child abuse referenced.  
> Stars indicate scene change.  
> This chapter is 21 pages in my program.

**Please read the chapter notes for chapter warnings**

# Chapter 10: Quite Magical

Alec and his brothers had been living at Magnus’ loft for almost two weeks now. Magnus had found that in close quarters Alec was even more intriguing; luckily, he was even more irresistible in close quarters too!

Magnus had quickly charmed the young man with portal trips to exotic and posh Mundane locations, fancy restaurants, and fascinating historical monuments, all while telling entertaining tales of his past misdeeds. Magnus had been his best flirty self and Alec had been blushing and shy. In fact, Magnus hadn’t quite met anyone quite so shy. He still hadn’t gotten Alec to take off that trench coat. He had wondered if it was a fashion statement, but quickly concluded the boy had as much fashion sense as a tomato. So likely because of his job Magnus had concluded. Still, he had to take it off eventually as Magnus had plans to introduce the blushing Nephilim to the pleasures of the flesh sooner rather than later and at that point that coat was most certainly coming off! At least some of the time….

However, for now Magnus was content with going slow. It had been a huge victory a few days ago when Alec had let him hold his hand and the other day they had even moved up to small pecks on the cheek. Progress.

Alec had insisted his brothers keep attending school. Magnus had cast protective spells on them to help protect them against any attacks, and Mr. Yamamoto had sent some bodyguards to keep an eye on them to be sure Valentine and his Circle members would not try anything.

A highlight for Alec and his brothers had been to talk to Izzy. Magnus had called her over the day after they had moved in. She knew she had a brother, but her father had told her he died together with her mother while fighting for Valentine. This inaccuracy had angered Alec on his mother’s behalf. She had supported Valentine for sure, but her last moments had been her redemption and Alec refused to let Robert tarnish that.

As soon as Izzy had learned Alec was her long-lost brother she had been overjoyed. She had come by every day since then and they had talked for hours, trying to catch up on the many years they had lost. However, it was not just Alec Izzy came to see. She had also started to hang out with Sebastian. On his part Sebastian was surprised and shocked she truly seemed to care about the things he liked; computer games, comic books, science experiments. Normally he only had Simon to talk to about that. Izzy on her part was pleasantly surprised that Sebastian wanted to get to know her and listen to her. He had not once even hinted at anything sexual which was refreshing to her as all her male relationships normally went there very quickly. She was happy to take it slow this time and become friends first.

They had settled into a comfortable rhythm together where they all had breakfast together before Jace and Seb went to school. Alec worked at different hours and all times of the day depending on what Mr. Yamamoto needed. If he were not going to work during the day Magnus would often take him somewhere for an experience. Today Alec had left around lunchtime while Magnus had started at the loft to prepare some potions for some clients. It was early afternoon, a bit too early for Jace and Seb to be home from school when Magnus heard the doorbell. Magnus smiled to himself; it had to be Alec.

“Alexander, I told you that the wards will let you through. I…” Magnus said as he walked to the door but stopped dead at the sight that met him.

Mr. Yamamoto was there with two of his men. One of the men had one of Alec’s arms around his neck and the other around his lower back, supporting him or rather holding him up and half dragging him. Alec moaned weakly and his face was twisted in pain. His eyes were half-closed, and he was clearly only half conscious if even that. What almost stopped Magnus’ heart were the bullet wounds; he had taken one in the right shoulder, one in the right side of his torso and another to his left thigh. All the wounds were bleeding despite some quickly made bandages that had likely once been white, but were now soaked through.

“Are you Magnus Bane? Alexander asked us to bring him here,” Mr. Yamamoto asked, his voice filled with calm authority, but the worry in his face was clear despite his calmness.

“Yes, I am,” Magnus confirmed, frowning in concern. He stepped aside and waved at them as he ordered, “Come in, come in.”

Mr. Yamamoto and his men entered, and Magnus was about to close the door when two young men came running down the hallway towards the door. As soon as he saw them, he knew it had to be Alec’s brothers having felt his injuries through their parabatai bond. Magnus had been surprised to put it mildly that Alec had two parabatai. He had never heard of a Nephilim who could survive that before, but Alec was clearly special in more ways than one.

“Magnus! Have you seen Alec? I felt….” Seb started to ask worried, heaving for breath as he came to a stop before the door.

“Is Alec ok? I….” Jace said at the same time, coming to a stop outside the door as well, looking anxiously at Magnus.

“Come in. He’s here,” Magnus replied, interrupting both of their questions as he waved them in.

Magnus snapped his fingers and closed the front door as he ordered to the man holding Alec, “Put him on the sofa.”

“By the Angel!” Seb got out in fear and worry, going white when he saw Alec’s condition.

“What happened?” Jace asked with concern clear in his voice, looking worried at Alec who looked so pale and still.

Jace and Seb followed behind the man holding Alec and helped him put their brother carefully down on the sofa on his back.

“We walked into a trap. Alexander pushed me out of the way,” Mr. Yamamoto explained, looking worried at Alec.

“Is that…gunshots?” Seb asked pained, nodding towards Alec’s wounds.

Magnus knelt beside Alec and investigated the wounds more closely.

“Yes, several as far as I can tell,” Magnus said grimly.

“I tried using his special device, but it won’t work for me,” Mr. Yamamoto explained, pulling Alec’s steele from his pocket.

“Let me do it,” Jace ordered as he took the steele from Mr. Yamamoto’s hand.

“I can heal him,” Seb quickly added.

“I’ve got this,” Magnus promised as he lifted a hand and magic entered Alec, healing his wounds.

“You can heal too,” Mr. Yamamoto concluded with a look of awe and wonder as Alec’s injuries healed before his eyes and color started to return to his cheeks.

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed unnecessarily as he kept his full attention on Alec.

Magnus sighed in relief when he saw the pained lines in Alec’s face disappeared after he had healed all the wounds and his breath now came in calm and even gasps. However, his eyes were still closed. Magnus stayed on his knees next to the sofa, looking anxiously at Alec. He took his nearest hand and held it tight, kissing his palm affectionately.

“I no longer feel pain from him in the bond. Is he going to recover fully now?” Jace asked hopefully, relief at seeing his brother fully healed clear in his voice.

Magnus nodded as he said, “I think so.” He paused as he admitted, “I haven’t healed bullet wounds before.”

“I don’t feel any pain from him either but I can’t feel his consciousness in the bond,” Seb admitted, torn between relief and worry that Alec was still not awake.

“I can’t feel him either. I can add an iratze for good measure,” Jace suggested.

“Shouldn’t hurt,” Magnus agreed

Jace walked over and pulled up on Alec’s torn and bloodied shirt. He drew an iratze on Alec’s stomach.

“There,” Jace said satisfied as he drew back but Alec still didn’t stir.

“Might just take a little while. His system took quite a shock,” Seb suggested hopefully.

Jace nodded agreement but they all still watched Alec with breathless anticipation.

“Alexander, come on now. Wake up,” Magnus pleaded, stroking some hair out from his eyes, looking worried at him, still holding his right hand in his.

Seb was suddenly aware of Mr. Yamamoto and his two men in the room. He knew what Alec would expect from them and he forced himself to think of that. He smiled and bowed slightly at Mr. Yamamoto.

“I apologize for our manners. Can I give you a cup of tea or maybe a sake, Mr. Yamamoto?” Seb asked politely.

Mr. Yamamoto nodded and smiled kindly as he said, “A sake would be lovely. Thank you, Sebastian.”

“You’re welcome,” Seb assured him as he went to get his drink.

“Come on now, darling. Don’t do this to me. Open those lovely eyes and look at me,” Magnus begged anxiously.

Jace looked worried at his brother before he tried to say in a joking tone but it came out more fearful than anything else, “Alec, if you leave Seb and me alone you know we will just get into trouble. You don’t want that, do you?”

“I still have so much to show you. So much we haven’t done or said,” Magnus whispered softly against Alec’s ear before he kissed his cheek tenderly.

“You could…you know,” Jace suggested, doing a hand wave.

“What?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“You know,” Jace repeated, making a kiss with his lips.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile before he warned, “I don’t think it works like that with Mundane wounds.”

Jace shrugged as he said, “Couldn’t hurt.”

“Worth a try I guess,” Magnus agreed as he turned back to look at Alec lying so still on his sofa.

Magnus leaned close to Alec’s lips as he whispered tenderly, “You’re worth everything, Alexander.”

Jace watched breathlessly as Magnus’ lips touched Alec’s as softly and lovingly as if he was made from the most precious crystal. When Magnus drew a bit back, they all held their breath, waiting, hoping against all hope.

“Did it…” Jace began to ask just as Seb returned with the sake.

Just then Alec started to smile, his eyes still closed as his hand found the back of Magnus’ neck and he pulled him down and into another kiss that started soft but then grew more and more passionate until Alec was half sitting up and Magnus’ arms were around Alec’s neck.

“Wow!” Seb got out, grinning widely as he handed over the sake with a respectful nod.

His brother’s voice made Alec open his eyes and discover his dream was reality. He blushed furiously and quickly let go of Magnus.

“Magnus! By the Angel!” Alec exclaimed as he sat up abruptly, making Magnus draw back from him. “So sorry!”

Magnus smirked happily and winked suggestively at him as he asked, “What? I rather enjoyed it.”

Alec blushed an even deeper shade of red as he asked hopefully, giving him a searching look, “You did?”

“I did,” Magnus confirmed, nodding to emphasize his words. Magnus leaned closer, putting a hand to Alec’s cheek as he suggested seductively, “In fact…let me just try that again.”

Alec could barely breathe as Magnus came closer. He closed his eyes and moaned wantonly as Magnus claimed his lips in a kiss filled with passion and affection.

“Wow,” Alec got out with a lovestruck expression on his face when Magnus ended the kiss.

“Better than any other kiss you’ve had?” Magnus asked with a sexy smile.

Alec looked a bit uncomfortable and looked away for a moment as he admitted shyly in a quiet tone of voice, “My first actually, but I am certain nothing else could compare.”

Magnus gave him a surprised look but then smiled warmly as he squeezed Alec’s nearest hand, feeling privileged to be the first.

“A romantic at heart. I love that in a man,” Magnus confessed, making Alec beam and blush at the same time.

“Alexander. Good to see you up,” Mr. Yamamoto said warmly, giving him a small nod.

Alec suddenly seemed to realize there were other people in the room other than Magnus and him. He untangled fully from Magnus and sat up properly before he rose from the sofa. He walked over to Mr. Yamamoto, his hands clasped behind his back, standing at parade rest. Magnus rose and walked over to stand next to him, giving Alec an adoring look.

“Mr. Yamamoto, I apologize for my unprofessional display,” Alec said seriously.

“You almost died. I think you are excused,” Mr. Yamamoto said with a hint of warmth and humor in his tone and eyes.

Alec smiled at that as he said. “Thank you, Sir.”

Mr. Yamamoto finished his sake and handed the empty cup to Seb who took it and a small nod and went to put it away.

“I will let you rest a bit and recover. I don’t want to see you back at work until Monday,” Mr. Yamamoto ordered, waving at his men to follow him to the front door.

“But, Mr. Yamamoto…” Alec started to protest.

“That was an order,” Mr. Yamamoto said sternly, but with clear concern in his tone.

Alec smiled as he gave a small nod as he acknowledged, “As you wish, Sir.”

“Good,” Mr. Yamamoto said with a smile. He had a hand on the door handle when he turned and looked at Alexander as he questioned, “Oh, and Alexander?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I am now again in your debt. Call in your marker at your own discretion,” Mr. Yamamoto told him seriously.

Alec gave a respectful bow, not even dreaming of refusing such a debt of honor.

“Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto.”

Mr. Yamamoto turned to look at Magnus as he said, “Goodbye and thank you, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus smiled and gave a respectful bow as he in Japanese said, “My pleasure.”

Mr. Yamamoto look pleased but surprised at him, giving him a grateful smile before he left, his men following behind. With a snap of his fingers Magnus closed the front door after them.

As soon as the door was closed Seb rushed over to Alec.

“Don’t ever scare us like that again!” Seb protested, mock hitting Alec’s arm.

“Auch!” Alec complained, rubbing the place Seb had hit. He smiled reassuring at his brother, seeing the worry in his eyes as he promised, “Ok, ok.”

“Come here,” Jace said with misty eyes as he came over to Alec and engulfed him a big hug.

Alec hugged him back and they stood like that for a moment.

“My turn,” Seb insisted as soon as Jace and Alec separated.

Alec smiled, feeling thankful for his brothers as Seb now gave him a warm hug. When the hugs from both his brothers had ended Alec felt them through the parabatai bond and sent calm and loving waves to them both. He then turned to look at Magnus.

“Thank you for healing me, Magnus,” Alec said warmly.

Magnus was at Alec’s side in two quick strides and took his nearest hand, kissing it, making Alec blush at the romantic gesture.

“Anytime, darling,” Magnus promised.

“We will leave you guys alone to…practice your kissing,” Jace said and winked at them.

“Jace!” Alec protested, blushing and laughing at the same time.

“Come, Seb,” Jace said and took a hold of Seb’s arm.

Jace and Seb went into Jace’s room, closing the door behind them. Alec and Magnus looked after them till the door had shut. Then they turned to look at each other; Alec now looking a bit shy when he was alone with Magnus.

“They are rather delightful, your brothers,” Magnus said fondly.

Alec nodded, smiling as he quickly agreed, “They are.”

Magnus pulled Alec close by putting his hands on his hips, having quickly learned to be careful touching Alec’s back although he was unsure why. For now, he just respected Alec’s boundaries and thus avoided it.

“So…I am all for the kissing practice in case you were wondering,” Magnus said with a suggestive smile and heated gaze.

Alec looked down for a moment, feeling suddenly very shy. Then he looked at him again, smiled hopefully at him as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Oh, really?”

“Oh, yes!” Magnus promised as he leaned close, claiming the Nephilim’s lips in a kiss filled with promise.

Far away in Edom Maryse and Asmodeus had been watching the display with eager satisfaction, the voices a faint background noise inside Magnus and Alec’s minds that they didn’t register at all, too caught up in each other.

*Yes! About time too,* Asmodeus said joyfully, satisfied with the outcome.

*Can’t believe you almost had my baby boy killed to get to here,* Maryse complained.

* _Almost_ being the operative word and I didn’t harm him at all,* Asmodeus was quick to assure her.

*You didn’t stop it,*Maryse pointed out.

*But I didn’t do it,* Asmodeus protested.

*You are still sleeping on the couch for that,* Maryse said in a final voice.

*But…Seriously?!* Asmodeus whined.

*You hurt my boy! The couch, my King,* Maryse insisted.

*Damn, woman,* Asmodeus complained under his breath.

*What was that?* Maryse challenged.

*I was saying how lovely you look today, my thorny beauty,* Asmodeus hastily assured her.

*Charmer,* Maryse accused.

*Is it working?* Asmodeus asked hopefully.

*Always,* Maryse promised. After a small pause she added darkly, *It will work better when you bring me Valentine’s head.*

*You are a woman after my own dark heart,* Asmodeus said tenderly.

*I know,* Maryse said in a seductive tone.

* ** ** *

The next day Magnus had portaled Alec and him to a charming little village in France by the sea. They spent the day just walking through the streets hand in hand, drinking wine and eating nice food. Just enjoying being together and practice kissing some more. It was everything they had both dreamt of doing with their partners.

“That was amazing! The food, the view…” Alec said in wonder as he stepped through the portal Magnus had created back to the living room of his loft.

Magnus closed the portal behind them as soon as they were through, turning to look warmly at Alec, smiling happily.

“I love bringing you places. It is like I am seeing it all for the first time through your eyes,” Magnus said.

Alec went into his embrace, putting his arms around his neck and Magnus put his hands on his hips.

“Thank you for this evening. It was amazing,” Alec said joyfully, his eyes shining like stars.

Magnus smiled as he stroked Alec’s cheek.

“I know I am your first love, but do you think maybe we could at least get rid of the coat now?” Magnus suggested gently, moving a hand from his hip to his coat hanging lose around his body.

“What? No!” Alec protested, going pale and shaking his head.

Magnus frowned in confusion and worry as he promised, “I swear I won’t touch you unless you want me to.”

Alec looked away and bit his lower lip nervously.

“It’s not that at all,” Alec admitted softly, his eyes clouded with concern and fear.

“Then what?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“It’s…hard to explain,” Alec admitted.

“Whatever it is we can solve it together,” Magnus promised tenderly.

Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes and saw only confusion and care there.

“I’m afraid,” Alec admitted in a small and lost voice.

“Afraid? Of what? Why?” Magnus asked worried.

“Afraid you will think differently of me. That you will...hate me,” Alec confessed in a voice so quiet Magnus barely heard him.

“I could never hate you!” Magnus objected loudly.

“You would if you knew,” Alec countered, sounding defeated and resigned.

“Knew what?” Magnus insisted with a hint of frustration and annoyance at not knowing what they were talking about.

Alec took a deep breath as he forced the words out, “I’m a freak.”

Magnus gave him a shocked look and shook his head.

“Alexander, no! You are perfect. Nothing can change that,” Magnus insisted, taking a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently.

“You don’t understand,” Alec insisted, pain flashing across his face.

“Explain it to me then,” Magnus begged tenderly.

“I’m…” Alec started to say when his phone rang, cutting him off.

Alec gave Magnus an apologetic look as he pulled out of his embrace and took the phone out of his pocket, checking the dialer, thinking it was Mr. Yamamoto. He frowned in concern when he saw it was Seb. He was supposed to be out with Izzy. Had something happened to them? He quickly answered the call.

“Seb, what’s…” Alec started to ask worried, finding Seb in their parabatai bond and feeling his growing anxiety, making Alec frown with concern.

“Alec, I think Izzy is in danger!” Seb said breathlessly through the phone, sounding worried and panicked.

Alec stiffened, his body going into warrior mode.

“Where are you?” Alec asked.

“Near the Italian place on 5th. We were walking back when some Shadowhunters spotted us. Izzy went down Main St. and told me to go back, fearful they would try and hurt me,” Seb explained.

“Circle members?” Alec guessed, already walking out on the balcony, knowing he could reach Seb faster if he flew there.

Flying off from the balcony would mean Magnus would discover his secret, but he pushed his fear and pain at that aside. Seb and Izzy’s safety were more important than his love life, no matter how heartbreaking he knew it would be to see Magnus’ beautiful eyes get clouded with disgust.

“Very likely. I am afraid they might try and hurt her for being my friend. They might have seen us have dinner together,” Seb said, his voice laced with guilt and worry.

“Can you get to her?” Alec asked.

“I am looking for her now but if you took to the skies you should be able to spot her quick and…” Seb suggested.

Alec nodded even though Seb couldn’t see it as he promised, “I will be right there. I am taking off now.”

“You ok, Alexander?” Magnus asked, coming out the balcony just as Alec ended the call.

Alec put away his phone and took a deep breath as he turned to face him.

“I’m sorry about this. I did not want you to find out like this. I didn’t want you to find out at all to be honest but…” Alec admitted, looking at Magnus with concern and fear.

Knowing time was of the essence, his sister and one of his brothers’ were in danger, Alec finally took off his trench coat, wearing a white tank top cut specifically to allow for his wings. Magnus’ eyes caught the whole tattoo on Alec’s shoulder but what really caught his attention was something else. His eyes widened in shock and surprise when he noticed the harness holding something tied to Alec’s body.

Alec could barely breathe, just waiting for Magnus’ expression to change to disgust and fear. He undid the harness he used to bind his wings and they sprung free, looming high above him, one white and one black, looking majestic and otherworldly. Combined with the military stance Alec had gotten into he looked like a true warrior of Heaven.

“Wow,” Magnus got out, staring in awe and wonder at Alec’s wings, amazed at how large they were and yet they looked so fluffy and seemed to form something between a half halo and a protective shield around Alec’s body, forming a half circle that included him.

“I know. I’m sorry I lied to you about them,” Alec said miserably.

Magnus smiled warmly as he stepped closer to Alec. Intuitively Alec’s wings closed around Magnus, keeping him within a protective bubble with Alec.

Magnus put his hands on each of Alec’s cheeks as he insisted in a voice filled with love and admiration, “Alexander, they are beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Alec scanned Magnus’ face for any disgust or fear but all he saw was love and acceptance; even wonder and amazement.

“What? No! I’m a freak,” Alec protested, unable to truly believe Magnus would not find it repulsive to learn his new boyfriend had wings of all things.

Magnus shook his head as he leaned in close and said with certainty, “You are perfect.”

Alec was too stunned and awed to speak or even react so Magnus used that moment to kiss him tenderly. He smiled affectionately at him when he pulled back.

“What? Really?” Alec got out, starting to smile a bit, blushing, feeling joy and relief unlike any he had ever felt rush through him.

“Yes, really,” Magnus assured him. He reached a hand out towards the black wing as he asked, “Can I touch?”

Alec was surprised he would want to and was dumbstruck for a moment. Then he nodded.

“Oh…Sure.”

Alec tensed a bit, still expecting Magnus to be disgusted somehow or maybe be forceful with his feathers. However, Magnus carefully stroked Alec’s feathers on the black wing just right and Alec sighed in contentment, enjoying the tender touch.

“So soft,” Magnus said in awe. Magnus then touched the white wing as well in the same fashion. “They both are. So amazingly soft.”

Alec had to force the lovestruck smile off his face, the sensations of Magnus touching his wings sending waves of pleasure through him. The he remembered why they were here, and he quickly sobered.

“I have to go find Izzy. She could be in danger. I can find her easier from the skies,” Alec explained worried.

Magnus withdrew his hand from Alec’s wing, his expression turning serious.

“I can help,” Magnus insisted.

Alec nodded, more than happy for the assistance, “Ok.”

“Could you maybe fly me there?” Magnus suggested hopefully.

“What? Truly?” Alec asked surprised, awed, and moved Magnus would want to do that, would trust him like that.

“Yes. I’ve always wanted to try that,” Magnus admitted with a fond smile. “Like Superman with Lois Lane.”

“Who?” Alec asked confused.

“Never mind,” Magnus said with a shake of his head, having forgotten for a moment Alec had never attended Mundane school in person and he had been working since coming here from Idris so he likely had not had much time for pop culture.

“Fly us away, Superman,” Magnus declared with a majestic hand wave.

“Who’s that?” Alec asked puzzled.

Magnus laughed heartfelt as he insisted, “To me; you are.”

Alec blushed and looked down for a moment, smiling happily.

“Come here and hold one arm around my neck and I will hold around your waist,” Alec instructed.

Magnus did as Alec had instructed.

“Like this?” Magnus asked when he was plastered against Alec’s side, looking at him, noticing how the wings folded around them in a manner both protective and possessive.

“Perfect,” Alec said with a warm smile.

Alec took his steele and activated several runes, including his strength rune. He then took a firm grip around Magnus midriff, holding him close to his body.

“Now, hold on tight,” Alec warned as he bent a bit with his knees and then jumped up.

Magnus was left with open mouthed wonder as they started to fly over the city, feeling precisely as awed as he was sure Lois Lane had done flying with Superman.

“Wow. This is amazing,” Magnus said overwhelmed, smiling at Alec, yelling to him to be heard over the howling of the wind.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a fond smile, amazed he was having this moment.

He had always dreamt of this but thought it was impossible, that no one could love him, that his wings made him a freak, something to laugh at and be dismissed. Magnus didn’t do that; he truly seemed to find him beautiful.

“See if you can spot Izzy,” Alec asked, rising his voice to be heard.

“I can do better than that,” Magnus promised. With some difficulty he did some hand movements with the hand around Alec’s neck and red magical dust started to show a trail across the skies.

“Just follow the red dust. It will lead us to her,” Magnus explained.

“Great,” Alec complimented, flying after the magical trail.

Soon Alec and Magnus were approaching an alley. They could see Isabelle and five Shadowhunters standing around her. None of the men had Circle tattoos but their threatening gestures made it clear they were not friendlies. They could also see Seb running towards her from the opposite end of the alley. Magnus did some hand movements, allowing Alec and him to hear the conversation on the ground before they landed.

“You should choose your friends more carefully, Isabelle,” one of the Shadowhunters snared at her, pulling out his angel blade.

“You should mind your own damn business!” Izzy warned, cracking her whip in warning.

“You wouldn’t want anyone to think you are a demon-loving slut,” another Shadowhunter cautioned, also pulling out his angel blade.

“Go spew your racist bullshit somewhere else. I am not buying what you are selling,” Izzy warned.

“I think we will need to teach you a lesson. You are not walking away from here,” another of the Shadowhunters said darkly, taking out his own angel blade.

“I would like to see you try,” Izzy challenged.

Just then Seb reached them, coming to a halt behind Izzy, eyeing the Shadowhunters wearily.

“Izzy!” Seb said in relief as he saw her unharmed. He still asked to be sure, “Are you ok?”

Izzy nodded, not taking her eyes off the Shadowhunters.

“Stay behind me,” Izzy ordered, waving him back with a hand.

Just then one of the Shadowhunters took a swing at her. Izzy raised her whip to intercept but didn’t have to. The sword got pushed back by an invisible bubble a few centimeters away from her.

“What? How did you…” The Shadowhunter got out in surprise.

Izzy turned to give Seb a quick look, seeing he had a hand raised before him, a look of concentration on his face. For a second his eyes flashed black but were then back to normal. It happened so fast she wasn’t quite sure she had seen it correctly. However, it didn’t frighten her at all. Seb had explained how he had been abandoned by his mother and mistreated by his father due to his demonic blood. Izzy would never do that. What did eye color matter anyway?

“I have made a magical shield around us,” Seb explained, his voice showing the strain in maintaining the shield around them.

“Demon magic!” One of the Shadowhunters yelled at Seb who tried hard not to recoil at the crude words.

Izzy gave Seb an encouraging smile that made him brighten up again.

“Brilliant! Keep doing that and this should be over quickly,” Izzy said with a satisfied smile, turning back to give the Shadowhunters death glares.

“Traitor!” One of the Shadowhunters spat at her.

“Izzy!” Alec yelled worried as he landed with Magnus behind her.

“Alec!” Izzy yelled, her eyes going wide when she saw his wings.

“Demon-blooded freak!” One of the Shadowhunters yelled at Alec with disgust when he saw his wings, a hint of fear and worry in his eyes and voice at the fact that Alec had descended upon them from the sky.

Alec looked worried for a moment, but he relaxed when Izzy smiled brilliantly at him and declared, “Wow. You have wings!”

“Sorry. I should have told you,” Alec admitted sheepishly, moving to stand at her right side, Magnus standing on the left.

Izzy nodded as she said, “You should.”

“I know you must be disappointed to discover your long-lost brother is…” Alec said worried, biting his lower lip before he took a sword Magnus had just magic’d up for him.

“What? Amazingly cool?” Izzy supplied with love and awe in her voice.

“What? You think so?” Alec asked surprised but pleased, blushing at the compliment.

“Of course! Your wings are awesome, brother. I wish I had some,” Izzy said honestly, smiling warmly at him.

“Oh. Thank you!” Alec said happily.

“You should know me better by now to know I wouldn’t care if you had wings, three heads and a tail; you’re my brother,” Izzy said affectionately, making Alec blush and smile warmly at her.

A nearby Shadowhunter thought this was a good distraction and attacked, his blade deflected by Seb’s shield as well. Magnus started to throw fireballs at the Shadowhunters while Alec engaged the nearest Shadowhunter, easily defeating him even with a Mundane sword. Izzy made short work of two of them.

“That was the last of them. They won’t be able to tell anyone what they saw here,” Magnus declared with a satisfied smile as the last Shadowhunter went up in smoke, having been hit by a fireball.

Izzy folded her whip up and it again became a bracelet. Seb sighed in relief and slouched a bit in exhaustion as he lowered his right hand and the shield disappeared.

“You were great, Seb,” Izzy said warmly, touching his arm tenderly.

“Thank you,” Seb said shyly, blushing.

“Thank you for coming for me,” Izzy said with a wide smile.

Before Seb had time to say anything she put her hands around his neck and claimed his lips. At first Seb stood stiff in shock but then he laid his arms around her, pulling her close.

Alec and Magnus shared an amused and fond look after watching Seb and Izzy kiss. Magnus created a portal one handed and made Alec’s Mundane sword disappear.

“Do you guys want to come with us to the loft?” Magnus asked, raising a teasing eyebrow at Izzy and Seb.

Seb and Izzy separated, both a bit breathless, looking at him. Izzy looked smug and proud while Seb looked dazed and embarrassed.

“Oh. Yes, of course,” Seb got out shyly.

Izzy took Seb’s right hand in hers as she nodded, “Yes.”

“I’m happy you are ok, Izzy. I couldn’t bear to lose you after I just found you,” Alec told her sincerely, hugging her one armed.

“Likewise, brother,” Izzy said emotionally, hugging him back with the hand she wasn’t holding on to Seb with.

“We really need to deal with Valentine,” Magnus commented with a frown, thinking with him gone they could start to root out supporters like these Shadowhunters.

“We need to find him first,” Izzy reminded them as she separated from her brother.

Alec nodded grimly to that.

“I will just take another sweep of the city from the air; see if I can spot any other Shadowhunters or any Circle members. I will meet you at home,” Alec said, walking over to Magnus as he spoke.

“Ok, darling. Take care,” Magnus said warmly and kissed him tenderly.

“You too,” Alec said when they pulled away.

Alec was smiling dreamingly as he watched Magnus walk through the portal, already missing him.

“See you at home, Alec,” Seb said as he walked towards the portal with Izzy, still holding her hand.

“Love you, brother,” Izzy said with a warm smile over her shoulder as she walked through the portal first, Seb following her.

“Love you too, sis,” Alec said after her, smiling happily.

The portal closed and Alec was still smiling, unable to believe how lucky he was, how great everything had turned out. He was about to fly off when a voice made him freeze.

“That was touching,” Valentine said darkly, emerging from a portal that had opened just behind him. Five of his men followed him through the portal before it closed.

“Father!” Alec got out in shock and surprise, managing to register that Valentine apparently had Warlocks helping him. That was bad news; he could then portal everywhere.

“Surprised to see me?” Valentine smirked as he walked over to stand before him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes,” Alec admitted, feeling completely shell shocked.

His father looked the same as he remembered and a part of him felt like a child again before him, his fear for the man returning full force.

“I can see my experiments on you did indeed result in this freakish mutation in you as I suspected. I had thought I had stopped their growth but clearly not,” Valentine commented coldly, nodding towards Alec’s wings, now folded behind his back.

“You knew I could have wings; that they were the cause of my back pain!” Alec realized shocked, ducking his head in shame at the insult.

Valentine nodded and did a dismissive hand wave, clearly considering his lie unimportant.

“I have kept my eyes on you and your brothers for a while now,” Valentine admitted in a calm voice that sent shivers down Alec’s spine.

“You knew where we were,” Alec realized with dread.

Valentine nodded as he confirmed, “Of course.”

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Alec asked puzzled.

“It served me better not to,” Valentine admitted.

Alec was keenly aware Valentine’s men had spread out to better cover him should there be a fight.

“Served you? How?”

“Magnus Bane is my greatest threat. I have a lot of support in Idris and without Magnus the Downworld will never be united and divided they **will** fall,” Valentine proclaimed.

Alec was too shocked to respond to that. Valentine paused before he added matter of fact, as if talking of a minor nuisance that needed solving, “I want you to kill him.”

Alec went pale and his heart almost stopped beating.

“What? No!” Alec denied strongly.

Valentine’s expression darkened and he got right up in Alec’s face.

“How dare you defy my orders?!” Valentine thundered, raising his right hand to strike him.

Alec’s warrior instincts kicked in and he caught Valentine’s wrist, stopping his hand before it fell. They froze like that for a moment, both looking shocked and surprised at this development. Under Valentine’s intense stare Alec wavered, feeling like a small child again. He let go of his father’s wrist, tensing and bracing for the hit he knew would follow. Enraged Valentine completed the slap and this time Alec didn’t stop him, his head going to the side from the power of the blow.

“Alexander, shall I remind you of your vow? You will do this!” Valentine said darkly.

Alec put a hand to his stinging cheek, rubbing it, his heart aching as fear for Magnus’ safety washed over him. He had never felt such fear before in his entire life.

“I…can’t,” Alec said agonized, avoiding Valentine’s eyes as he spoke.

Valentine’s eyes narrowed in disgust and disappointment, making Alec blush in embarrassment, unsure if it was because his father was disappointed in him or because he still cared that he was. Likely a combination of both.

“I thought enough living among Mundanes would have you lose your sense of duty and obligations, so I have made sure you can’t break your vow,” Valentine said with a dark superior smirk.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked fearfully, horror in his voice.

“I have had the vow enchanted. You literally can’t disobey me,” Valentine told him triumphantly.

Alec paled, his heart hammering wildly in his chest in fear.

“No. No, no, no!” Alec denied in an agonized tone, shaking his head, feeling his heart breaking with fear and worry.

“He’s just a Downworlder. Pull yourself together!” Valentine ordered harshly.

At that moment, fearing Magnus dead, even worse, that it was to be by his own hand…at that moment Alec knew he had fallen in love with the Warlock and that he would do anything, endure anything, to save him.

“Order anything of me. Just not that. Please. I am begging you,” Alec pleaded desperately.

“Begging, are you?” Valentine asked with disgust.

Alec sank but nodded, “Yes.”

“Anything?” Valentine challenged, sounding thoughtful.

Alec fought back his fear at what Valentine might ask as he confirmed, “Anything.”

Valentine looked contemplative for a moment before he ordered in a cold voice, “Kneel.”

“What?” Alec asked surprised, having not expected that.

“Show your devotion and kneel,” Valentine demanded.

Alec fought his pride but there was little to fight; Magnus was worth any pain and any humiliation. He bore this easily. Alec slowly sank to his knees before Valentine, blushing furiously as he did so. He forced himself to look up at Valentine.

“Will you let Magnus live now?” Alec asked hopefully.

“He’s still a threat to me,” Valentine warned.

“He doesn’t have to be,” Alec insisted desperately, grasping at straws.

“How will you ensure he doesn’t fight me?” Valentine challenged.

“He hasn’t interfered before. He would only interfere now for me,” Alec reminded him.

“And?” Valentine pressed.

“I…I could make him not want to do that,” Alec forced himself to say, feeling tears sting at the corners of his eyes but he forced them back. He had to save Magnus. That was all that mattered.

Valentine considered it for a moment but then a sinister smile spread over his lips.

“Oh, I like this! Break his heart to save his life,” Valentine said darkly.

Alec felt like dying, going cold inside at hearing his own idea fleshed out so cruelly and said back to him.

“Yes,” Alec managed to say through dry lips, his voice so quiet he was unsure Valentine heard him.

“Very well. On the condition you and your brothers return to work by my side,” Valentine demanded.

Alec shook his head, looking with desperate eyes up at his father.

“Please, leave Seb and Jace here. I beg you. Take me,” Alec pleaded.

“You are useful, Alexander, but not **that** useful. I need them for this,” Valentine said coldly.

“Father, please! I…” Alec tired again, desperate to see his brothers spared.

Valentine’s expression darkened.

“Shut up!” Valentine warned sharply.

Alec knew he would hit him even before Valentine had even started the movement. He forced his hands into fists and didn’t otherwise move, simply tensing for the hit. Valentine slapped him open handed on the cheek, making his head fly to the side with the power of the blow. Alec moved his jaw left and right, feeling the tenderness from the blow.

“I want you and your brothers to return to me tonight or there’s no deal,” Valentine said in a firm and final voice.

“I…I can’t,” Alec pleaded, fighting to hold back tears.

He couldn’t betray his brothers. He couldn’t!

“It’s that or your precious warlock dies,” Valentine warned.

Alec bit his lower lip till he tasted blood. He felt like screaming. He couldn’t let Magnus die. He couldn’t be the one who killed Magnus. That was too cruel a fate. But he couldn’t betray his brothers either. They had escaped; they couldn’t go back to be ruled by Valentine.

Alec felt himself start to panic, start to hyperventilate. He forced himself to take a deep breath. He had no choice. He had to sacrifice his brothers. He couldn’t see Magnus die from his own hand, the spell forcing him to complete the horrific action. He would just have to protect his brothers, spare them as much as he could. Buy his time till he could free them once more. They had escaped once; they could escape again. In time they could escape. He just had to protect his brothers till then.

“Fine. Ok. We will return,” Alec said defeated, looking down as he spoke, his voice soft and broken.

“Good,” Valentine said with dark satisfaction.

Valentine paused before he warned, “And Alexander, you better break his heart so well he won’t even think of defying me for if he does, he dies.”

Alec sank, feeling like he was slowly dying.

“I know,” Alec got out through the lump in his throat.

Valentine did a dismissive hand gesture as he gave him a cold look.

“You can leave then. Be back here with your brothers in five hours tops or there’s no deal. And I order you to not tell anyone of this exchange or that I am back in any form or way,” Valentine cautioned, knowing his order meant Alec was bound by the spell and could not break his order.

Alec got to his feet, feeling oddly numb and cold; he was almost shivering.

He could see Valentine was expecting a response, so he forced himself to say, “Fine.”

Valentine nodded at that and Alec flew off. He flew around the city for a while, finally letting the tears fall. He thought of his options. He thought if he even had options. The spell would force him to follow Valentine’s commands. He couldn’t warn anyone, and he couldn’t let Valentine use him – or anyone else for that matter, to kill Magnus. He felt worse than he ever had in his life, but he knew he had no choice. He would have to break Magnus’ heart. He would have to betray his brothers. He cried for Magnus, for his own fate, for his brothers, for the world until he had no more tears.

When Alec finally landed on Magnus’ balcony all his tears had dried up and he had a dead look in his eyes.

“Alexander. What took you so long?” Magnus asked worried as he came out onto the balcony, smiling lovingly at him.

Alec’s heart broke when he forced himself to sidestep Magnus’ open arms. Magnus gave him a confused look as Alec walked a bit away from him and turned his back at him, staring straight ahead with dead and unseeing eyes.

“I…I have been thinking,” Alec found himself saying, his voice sounding cold and detached even to his own ears.

“Yes?” Magnus asked puzzled, walking around him so they were looking at each other again.

“I can’t do this,” Alec forced himself to say, fighting to keep a tight lid on his emotions.

“Do what, darling?” Magnus asked worried, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Alec caught his wrist and kept his hand away from his face. Magnus looked hurt and confused.

“Be with you,” Alec said coldly, releasing Magnus’ wrist, convinced that dying could only be easier and less painful than what he was doing now.

“What do you mean?” Magnus got out, giving him a lost look.

“I didn’t take off my coat not because of my wings, but because having someone like you, a demon-blooded, a Prince of Hell, touch me disgust me,” Alec got out.

The words felt like nails in his throat and were burning his lips. Just saying it made him feel like such a hypocrite and fraud, echoing his own fear at Magnus. If he had not cried all he could coming here, he would be crying now.

“Alexander, why are you saying this?” Magnus asked in a wounded and hurt tone, recoiling from him as if physically hit.

“My brothers and I needed to know about Valentine’s plans and lay low for a while, but that was all. You were just convenient,” Alec went on, saying his lines like an actor for that was all this was.

Seb and Jace overheard the last words as they had come towards the balcony when they had heard noises, wanting to welcome their brother back. Izzy had returned to the Institute to try in secrecy to get more information on the five Shadowhunters they had killed as well as cover up their deaths.

“Alec, what’s going on?” Jace asked confused, having heard the last thing Alec had said and not believing a word of it.

“Shut up, Jace,” Alec demanded harshly, unable to deal with Jace too at this moment.

Jace looked hurt and confused at him while Seb looked bewildered.

“Alexander, what has gotten into you?” Magnus protested.

Alec forced himself to give Magnus a cold and dismissive look as he said harshly, “Don’t you get it? You are nothing to me!”

Magus paled and drew back from Alec as if he had struck him.

“What?” Magnus got out, tears coming to his eyes.

“Did you really think I would choose you? Everyone knows that Nephilim always choose their own,” Alec said cruelly, certain this one line, this fear he knew Magnus would surely have somewhere hidden within, would seal the deal.

Magnus withdrew within himself, a mask of cold indifference coming over his face. He gave Alec a dark look as he demanded, “Leave!”

“Magnus, I’m sure that…” Seb began imploringly.

“All of you. Leave! Now!” Magnus ordered harshly.

Magnus turned his back to them, looking out over the city but seeing nothing, hiding his tears and his pain.

“Don’t ever return!” Magnus demanded coldly, his heart breaking, his love dying.

Alec looked at Magnus’ back for a moment, fighting against himself not to go and comfort him, to remove the pain. Instead he forced himself to walk out from the balcony and towards the front door.

Jace and Seb almost had to run to keep up with him.

“Alec, what is going on?” Seb asked confused, giving hm a worried look.

“Let’s go,” Alec ordered, fighting to keep control of his emotions, feeling like his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

“What?” Seb asked shocked, unable to believe he could mean it.

“Now!” Alec yelled sharply, opening the front door.

He couldn’t deal with all of this now; he needed to leave. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Ok, ok,” Jace got out, looking worried from Alec to Magnus’ back and then back to Alec.

Alec didn’t wait to see if his brothers were following him out of the loft, certain they would which in itself was heartbreaking.

“What was that all about?” Seb asked when they had been walking for quite a while in an awkward silence.

“Nothing,” Alec said shortly, having to force his legs to bring them closer and closer to Valentine.

“That wasn’t nothing. You have closed our parabatai bond. You just feel…numb,” Jace accused worried.

“To me too; I don’t feel you. Something isn’t right here,” Seb concluded.

“Alec, you are never cruel. Why did you say those things to Magnus?” Jace insisted as they turned a corner and were in an alley.

It took a few moments before Seb recognized the alley, so caught up in solving the mystery concerning Alec’s uncharacteristic behavior.

“Alec, this is where they jumped us. Why are we back here?” Seb asked apprehensively, getting a bad feeling.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Alec said defeated, his voice filled with guilt and loss.

“Sorry? What about?” Jace asked confused.

“I assume me,” Valentine said with a dark smile as he emerged from the shadows further ahead.

All three brothers froze, their eyes intense on the one man they had hoped they would never see again. Alec fell into a military parade rest posture whereas Jace and Seb stood as they were, hands slightly raised and ready for a fight.

“Father!” Seb and Jace said in unison, tensing, fighting to hide their fear and apprehension.

“I’m so sorry. I had no choice. He was going to force me to kill Magnus,” Alec got out, fighting back tears, feeling his heart breaking all over again at the lost and confused looks his brothers were giving him.

“We’re all back together again,” Valentine declared with dark satisfaction as he came to stand before them. “It will be like you never left. All of my sons back with me.”

“We won’t help you,” Seb warned, noticing as Alec and Jace did that several of Valentine’s men had appeared and were circling them.

“Oh, you will! You all know well the price for disobeying me,” Valentine warned darkly.

“You will punish us anyway for having run away,” Jace pointed out, fighting down his fear at the thought of what cruel punishment his father could think of to teach them this lesson.

“Of course,” Valentine readily admitted. His eyes narrowed as he added ominously, “But how severely is up to you.”

Valentine paused as he nodded to Seb and said, “See, if you do something wrong, I will lash Alexander till he bleeds.” Valentine ignored Seb’s pained gasp at the threat as he nodded to Jace, “If you disobey me, I will do the same but to Jonathan.” He ignored the death stare Jace sent him and nodded to Alec, “And if Alexander disobeys me, I will have you two beaten within an inch of your life.” All three brothers looked shocked at him as Valentine declared smugly, “So you all have responsibility for each other’s health and pain.”

“You’re insane!” Seb said in shock and fear.

“Just determined,” Valentine corrected in a cold tone. He turned and nodded to a man standing far off and a portal appeared; a Warlock. He turned back to look at the brothers as he ordered, “Now, come with me. We have a lot of work to do.”

Valentine walked ahead to the portal, not bothering to check the brothers were following him, knowing they had no other choice but to do so. If they should be in doubt Valentine’s men had their weapons aimed straight at them.

“I am so sorry,” Alec said miserly as they all walked towards the portal after Valentine.

“It’s ok, Alec. We forgive you,” Seb said warmly, squeezing his shoulder affectively.

Seb sent him warmth and care through the parabatai bond, smiling widely when Alec reopened the bond and send the same back.

“We will get out of this. Together,” Jace swore, briefly touching Alec’s arm in support, letting him through their parabatai bond as well that he didn’t blame him, sending Alec feelings of concern and affection.

Jace’s eyes lit up in joy when Alec reopened the bond and send the same feelings back to him.

Alec nodded his thanks, giving his brothers the best smile he was able to give, relieved they didn’t hate him for what he had done even though he felt they should. They had survived before. They would survive this. Somehow. They had each other. It had been enough once. It would have to be enough once again. They knew Valentine would punish them for their defiance, they knew they had to try and stop him from using the Mortal Instruments. Somewhere in between there they also had to save each other.

Seb and Jace shared a look filled with strength and determination. This time around it was their turn to protect their brother. Valentine’s dilemma had broken Alec’s heart, but his brothers would fight to mend it. Somehow. They would see this through. Together. Somehow.

Somewhere deep in the pits of Edom a cry of pure pain and rage echoed, making the Earth shiver.

_End of part 10_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying the story please let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment (or just a kudos if you are shy). It would mean a lot to me. Thank you :)


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy confronts Magnus about the missing brothers. Suddenly Asmodeus and Maryse show up and they all visit Jocelyn to get the Mortal Instruments to help them find Alexander, Jace and Seb. Things escalate when Heaven intervenes against the King of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 18 pages in my program.   
> Chapter warnings: Referenced torture (beatings and feathers being pulled), referenced child abuse, rereferenced child abandonment, referenced manipulation of memories. Use and mention of Angels, Heaven and Hell as well as other religious elements. Curses/spells, bad guys dying. Minor character death (Jocelyn).   
> If you are a fan of Jocelyn you won't like this chapter.

Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings

# Part 11: Confrontation

Izzy was worried to put it mildly. She hadn’t heard from Seb, Alec or Jace for two days now. She had come by Magnus’ loft, but no one had answered. Thinking they were out she had left. She had dropped by three more times with the same result.

However, this morning she was done turning away. She needed answers and she was not leaving till someone opened the door and let her in! She had just found Alec again. She had just started to get to know Seb. She had started to care for Jace as a brother who was so like herself in many ways. She could not lose all of that! She just couldn’t!

Determined Izzy knocked on the door to Magnus’ loft again for the 12th time at least. She was not giving up!

“Go away!” Magnus yelled from inside the loft, his tone dismissive and angry.

She was taken back by his tone; they had always been friendly with each other. She shook her head, refusing to let him discourage her.

“Magnus, open the damn door,” Izzy demanded, raising her voice to be sure he heard her.

“Leave me in peace. I am **done** dealing with Nephilim!” Magnus yelled back, pain and anguish clear in his voice.

“Magnus, I don’t know what happened, but something isn’t right here. You must know that,” Izzy pleaded, trying to reach him.

For a few moments there was silence and she feared he wouldn’t let her in. She could never force her way through his wards so her only option was to talk him into opening the door for her.

“Leave,” Magnus ordered, his voice sounding sad and defeated now.

“By the Angel! Just open the door!” Izzy yelled frustrated, tired of debating with a door.

“Fine!” Magnus said angrily as he tore the door open, surprising Izzy when she was suddenly face to face with him.

Izzy’s expression softened when she saw his state. His makeup and clothes looked like he had just magic’d it on for her sake; his eyes were tired and filled with sadness. His expression was pained, and he in general just looked tired and drained. He had a whiskey in one hand and took a sip as he eyed her warily. Magnus quickly got his face set in emotionless folds and gave her a look between annoyance and frustration.

“There, I opened the door. Now turn around and leave again,” Magnus told her coldly.

“No,” Izzy insisted, unfazed by his coldness.

He was too surprised by her denial to stop her as she pushed past him into the loft.

“Sure, just come in, why don’t you?” Magnus said sarcastically.

“Thank you. So kind,” Izzy gave back, turning around to face him.

Magnus sighed irritated as he closed the door with a snap of his fingers and walked over to stand before her, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“Since you are here anyway do you want a drink?” Magnus asked, putting on a fake smile.

Izzy looked around but saw no sight of Alec, Jace or Seb. However, she was less worried as Magnus didn’t seem concerned about it at all and surely, he would be very concerned if something were wrong, right?

“How many have you had today? It is only 11 in the morning!” Izzy asked with a shake of her head.

“Well, since your darling brother betrayed me two days ago, I never stopped so…many?” Magnus said darkly, shrugging nonchalant as he emptied his whiskey before refilling it magically with a snap of his fingers.

“Betrayed you? Alec?!” Izzy asked shocked, looking confused at him.

Magnus nodded as he said grimly, “Oh, yes. He showed his true colors. The level of cruel manipulation and deceit…I can see he’s Valentine’s son for sure.”

“How dare you?” Izzy thundered, slapping him open handed in the face, appalled to hear Alec spoken about like that. Alec would never do that!

Magnus cat eyes appeared, and he gave her a look of pure fury as he said, “I will let you get away with that once and only once, my dear.”

Izzy gave him a disbelieving look, fighting an instinctive fear of the hidden power behind Magnus’ threat, something he rarely let anyone see.

“You’re wasted!” Izzy accused.

Magnus took another sip of his whiskey and forced his glamour back. He smiled brilliantly, his face set in perfect folds, hiding his true feelings of pain and loneliness behind a mask of fake cheer.

“I prefer high spirited,” Magnus corrected. His smile dimmed a bit as he added, nodding towards the door, “Either have a drink with me or leave.”

“Fine,” Izzy said as she sighed in frustration. “Give me a beer.”

“There you are,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and she had a beer in her right hand. He watched her expectantly till she had a sip, taking another sip of his whiskey.

“Now, speak your piece and then leave,” Magnus ordered as he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

“I haven’t heard from Seb at all since those Shadowhunters attacked us. He always texts me every morning,” Izzy admitted worried as she sat down in the chair opposite Magnus’, leaning in as she spoke.

“And so what? What does that have to do with me?” Magnus asked icily.

“I haven’t heard from Alec or Jace either and I can’t reach them,” Izzy explained, her eyes filled with concern, looking hopeful at him that he could somehow fix it all.

“Well, maybe they decided they had used you for all they needed too,” Magnus suggested callously as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Izzy rolled her eyes in annoyance and frustration.

“Magnus, stop that! They aren’t like that. None of them are like that,” Izzy insisted strongly.

“You didn’t hear what Alexander said,” Magnus admitted in a pained tone, looking away from her for a moment to hide his heartbreak.

“No, I didn’t but even though I haven’t known any of them for long I know with certainly my brother is not cruel,” Izzy went on.

“Why would he say it then?” Magnus asked, not able to believe her.

“I…I don’t know but I think something is really wrong,” Izzy persisted.

“I’m not sure…” Magnus said slowly, shaking his head as he spoke, fighting to hide his pain. After so many years he had thought he had found love, he had thought maybe he could trust Alec. How wrong he had been!

Izzy put a hand on Magnus’ knee as she implored him, “Please. Can you at least help me look for them? I promise I won’t bother you any more after that.”

The desperate look in Izzy’s eyes were his undoing. He took another sip of whiskey for courage.

“Ok, fine. What have you already tried?” Magnus asked, reluctantly giving in.

“I have tried tracking runes on them all using items they have touched or owned but I get nothing. At all. Like they are not here,” Izzy explained worried.

Magnus rose and walked towards what had once been Alec’s room. He hadn’t entered since he had left. Izzy rose and followed him with a puzzled expression.

“They left everything here,” Magnus explained, fighting to control his rising emotions as he picked up a jacket from Alec’s bed and walked back into the living room, Izzy following close behind him.

“This belonged to Alexander,” Magnus explained when Izzy looked at the jacket.

“You don’t think that’s suspicious? That they left it all?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I…I don’t know,” Magnus admitted, a hint of doubt entering his pain and hurt.

“You know there’s something wrong about all of this. You are just too clouded by your own pain to see it,” Izzy accused, not unkindly.

Magnus didn’t reply, simply snapped his fingers as he scanned the jacket, using a location spell to try to locate Alexander.

“Are you getting anything? Anything at all?” Izzy asked anxiously.

“No,” Magnus admitted with a frown as he opened his eyes and let his magic fade away, unable to get a hit or even a hint of where Alec could be.

“How can you not get a hit? Why don’t any of us get any hits or even a hint or something? Anything?” Izzy asked confused.

Magnus put Alec’s jacket over the back of a chair with surprising tenderness and hands that shook slightly, making Izzy raise an eyebrow questioning at him. He quickly hid his emotional response by taking another sip of his drink. Thanks to Warlock tolerance he was tipsy but not overly so.

“There’s only two reasons; they are over water or…” Magnus began thoughtfully and then paused, not wanting to complete the thought.

“Or what?” Izzy insisted, worried by his silence as she put down her beer at a nearby table.

“They are no longer on this plane of existence,” Magnus concluded with a worried frown.

“Dead?” Izzy forced herself to ask, fear entering her voice.

Magnus nodded, feeling dread run through him at the very thought.

“Or in another Realm,” Magnus clarified hopefully, reminding her there were many different Realms.

Suddenly a circle of large red magical flames appeared in the middle of the living room. As soon as Magnus saw it, he instinctively threw his glass to the side, uncaring where it landed. He took Izzy’s hand and pulled her behind him, making a fireball in his right hand, tensing for a fight. Any Warlock who could come through his wards would be insanely powerful.

“They are on the mortal plane,” Asmodeus told them as soon as he materialized inside the circle of red flames, a grim and serious expression on his face.

“Father!” Magnus got out, shocked. Hearing he was his father Izzy made a move as to step away from Magnus, thinking it would be safe then, but Magnus ordered, “Isabelle, stay behind me.”

Asmodeus raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he promised, “I mean no harm.”

Magnus eyed him suspiciously but still moved aside so Izzy could come alongside him, closing his fist, and making the fireball disappear. If Asmodeus had wanted to harm them he would have attacked by now.

“Who are you?” Izzy asked curiously, with a hint of apprehension.

“Where are my manners? I am Asmodeus, King of all the Hell dimensions, currently residing in Edom,” Asmodeus said charmingly, giving a small bow.

“You’re King? What about Lilith? How did you even get to the earthy plane?” Magnus demanded to know, giving him a puzzled look.

“That would be thanks to your stepmother,” Asmodeus revealed and did a hand wave.

Just then a woman materialized next to Asmodeus inside the ring of red flames. Asmodeus did a hand wave and the flames died out. They both walked up to stand before Magnus and Izzy.

“My what?” Magnus asked shocked as he looked at the beautiful black-haired woman.

Maryse smiled and gave Magnus and Izzy warm looks.

“Hello Magnus,” Maryse said before she gave him a big hug that he was too surprised to pull out of. “Thank you for loving my boy,” Maryse said heartfelt as she pulled back from him.

“Who are you?” Izzy asked confused, feeling like the woman was familiar somehow.

“Isabelle,” Maryse said emotionally, heartfelt, giving her a loving look before she hugged her too. Izzy allowed the hug with a confused look.

“You have grown into such a beautiful and strong young woman. I am so proud of you. I am so sorry I got so little time with you,” Maryse said regretfully as she pulled back from Izzy, tears shining at the corners of her eyes.

“I….You look familiar,” Izzy admitted puzzled.

“I’m Maryse. I’m your mother,” Maryse revealed with pride and a hint of sadness that Izzy couldn’t recognize her but then she had been a baby when she had last seen her.

“My….mother?” Izzy said shocked.

Maryse nodded, smiling as she said, “Yes.”

“But…Alec explained to me how you died trying to get him away from Valentine,” Izzy told her with a confused expression on her face, trying to find some meaning with it all.

“I did,” Maryse admitted grimly.

“She offered her Nephilim soul, touched by Heavenly grace, in exchange for three wishes,” Asmodeus explained.

“And you took the deal of course,” Magnus said dryly.

“Of course,” Asmodeus confirmed.

“What wishes?” Izzy asked curiously, trying to take it all in, awed and amazed she was actually talking to her mother.

“She wished for Alec to remain kind-hearted despite being raised by Valentine, that he found someone to love him forever and finally, for Alec to get enough power that he could kill Valentine. I granted them all. In return her soul is mine and I used that power to kill Lilith and gain control of Edom and the Hell dimensions,” Asmodeus told them matter of fact, his expression softening when he looked at Maryse.

“Wait. Does that mean my feelings for Alexander are….fake?!” Magnus asked shocked and disgusted.

“Of course not!” Asmodeus protested, offended by the implication. “It means you are destined to fall in love.”

“Only to see him die from old age. The fate of all immortals when they love mortals,” Magnus said anguished, not really seeing such future pain as a great gift at all.

“Actually not,” Asmodeus corrected with a smug expression. “Maryse wished for a forever love so therefore when you marry Alec will become immortal.”

“Immortal? Really?” Magnus asked joyfully. He had dreamt for ages to find someone to share eternity with. This sounded incredible. Well, it would have been if only the first wish about Alec being kind-hearted had remained true because how could he had been so cruel to him if the first wish had been granted?

“Yes,” Asmodeus said, satisfied with his achievement when he saw Magnus’ smile though puzzled when Magnus’ smile faded a bit, unaware he was thinking of what Alec had said to him before he had left.

“How?” Izzy asked, smiling at her brother’s intended happiness.

“I will tie his soul to Magnus’,” Asmodeus explained with a triumphant and superior grin.

“But…he’s parabatai with both his brothers so his soul is shared with them both,” Magnus said worried.

“I was unaware of that at the time I granted Maryse her wishes but I’m sure he won’t object to the result,” Asmodeus said with a contented smile.

“Which is?” Magnus pressed with an eyeroll when his father paused for dramatic effect.

“That they will all become immortal. Alec’s soul will become immortal which means as they both have a part of it, they will also become immortal,” Asmodeus explained matter of fact.

“That’s…pretty amazing actually,” Magnus admitted reluctantly, a hint of awe and gratitude in his voice as he looked at his father.

“I know,” Asmodeus said arrogantly. He hesitated before he allowed a rare vulnerability to slip into his tone as he asked, “So…we are back on good terms?”

“You tried to make me give up on my humanity and embrace my demonic impulses for destruction,” Magnus reminded him darkly, not forgiving that part. He paused reflectively before he admitted, “However, if Alexander and his brothers return safely and he and I are truly destined for love…ok. For the gift of his love I can move past our disagreements.”

“I knew I made a good deal,” Asmodeus said happily, giving Maryse a satisfied look.

“That doesn’t explain the stepmother remark,” Magnus reminded him, looking questioning at his father.

“Well, along the way Maryse grew on me,” Asmodeus admitted, a soft look in his eyes.

“Luckily for him I have a thing for bad boys,” Maryse added, a soft look of her own when she looked at the King.

“I can’t believe I am actually talking to my mother and then hearing about her choice in men of all things,” Izzy added, smiling in bewilderment and wonder.

“I know. I am so happy to talk to you too, Izzy but we don’t have much time,” Maryse warned.

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked worried.

“Hell possessing a soul touched by Grace is contrary to what has been Ordained by Divine Decree. Owning Maryse’s soul gives me powers beyond anything seen in Hell before; by Lilith or anyone else. That was why I could bring us both here,” Asmodeus explained, pausing before he added seriously, “Maryse and I can only stay for a short while here in the mortal plane before Heaven will attack us. We are protected from Heaven’s forces in the Hell dimensions, but not here on the Mortal plane; the Mortal plane is a neutral battlefield for the forces from Heaven and Hell.”

“You are here because of Alec,” Izzy guessed.

“Yes,” Maryse said worried, nodding. She gave Magnus a warning look as she added, “And you, Magnus….Don’t you ever think poorly about my boy again, got it?”

“He betrayed me,” Magnus protested, pain in his eyes as he recalled that evening.

“He didn’t! He saved your life, you silly Warlock!” Maryse scolded.

“What?” Magnus asked shocked.

“Your stepmother is right, son. Alec made a vow to serve Valentine in exchange for the life of the warlock Catarina Loss. Valentine had a Warlock cast a spell on that vow so he would be forced to obey it,” Asmodeus explained, hatred towards Valentine clear in his tone as he spoke.

“He saved Cat? And now this? Valentine is forcing Alexander to work for him?!” Magnus asked shocked, awed by the purity and self-sacrifice in Alec’s actions.

He was really embarrassed now by the dark thoughts he had had about Alec. He should have known better. He should have known Alec would never do anything like that; would never say or think the things he had done that evening.

“He did more than that,” Maryse said grimly, nodding in confirmation. “Valentine tried to force my boy to kill you. Alec made the deal to break your heart instead, so that you would never come for him and would stay out of Nephilim business.”

Magnus heart broke at hearing this as he sadly admitted, a hint of self-loathing in his voice, “And it almost worked.”

“Yes,” Maryse confirmed.

“We thought Clarissa would regain her knowledge of the Shadow World and come here, to you Magnus, to get her memories back,” Asmodeus told him. “However, we underestimated Jocelyn’s desire to do things her way.”

“She has found another Warlock to keep her knowledge of the Shadow World hidden,” Magnus guessed, annoyed that Jocelyn had outsmarted him.

“That’s why Asmodeus and I had to take the chance and come to the Mortal plane. We need to get the Mortal Instruments before Valentine does so we can free Alexander and his brothers,” Maryse went on.

“Let’s move this along, shall we?” Asmodeus said, mindful of their limited time on this plane. He looked at Magnus as he said, “You need to go after Alexander and his brothers, and I have promised Maryse Valentine’s head on a platter so…”

Asmodeus made a ring of red flames appear in a circle on the floor, nodding to Magnus and Izzy to step into it. Maryse did so and then Asmodeus, both completely unharmed by the flames.

“Where are we going?” Izzy asked suspiciously, eyeing the flames with apprehension.

When Magnus stepped into the circle, also unharmed by the flames Izzy stepped towards the circle of fire, tensing in fear that the flames would burn. Maryse gave the King a meaningful look. Asmodeus did a flick of his wrist and the fire faded before Izzy’s feet so she could step through unharmed. As soon as Izzy was in the circle the fire reappeared where she had walked through.

“You have Angel blood so the fire would have hurt you,” Maryse explained when she saw her puzzled look. “It doesn’t affect me as I have Fallen. Magnus and the King don’t have Angel blood, so the fire doesn’t hurt them as it is created from Hell.”

Izzy nodded in understanding and gratitude.

“We’re going to pay Jocelyn Fairchild a visit. She knows where the Mortal Instruments are. With them you can find Alexander and defeat Valentine,” Asmodeus explained.

“Will bringing them to him not be risky? I mean are they not precisely what he wants?” Izzy warned.

“Not after I add dark magic to them, binding them to my House so only descendants of myself or Maryse may master them,” Asmodeus explained with a wink.

“Jocelyn won’t help us. I have already talked to her,” Magnus warned.

“She won’t deny **me** ,” Asmodeus said with a sure and firm look.

Asmodeus did a flick of his wrist and they all got transported from Magnus’ loft to Jocelyn’s apartment, appearing in the middle of her living room.

“Is her daughter here?” Maryse asked Asmodeus as the magical flames around them died away. She might detest Jocelyn, but she would never harm an innocent child.

“No. I only feel her in the flat. It’s midday so I assume she’s at school since she still thinks she’s just a Mundane,” Asmodeus assured her and Maryse nodded satisfied.

“By the Angel!” Jocelyn yelled surprised when she stormed into the living room, having heard the noise as they arrived.

“Opposite direction, dear,” Asmodeus said, giving her a dark smile.

“What?” Jocelyn asked surprised as she came to a stop before the group, eyeing them all with apprehension, tensing for a fight.

“I am the King of Hell,” Asmodeus introduced himself with a flourish.

“I am a Shadowhunter. I serve Heaven,” Jocelyn told him in a superior tone.

Maryse stepped forward, enjoying the look of shock on Jocelyn’s face when she recognized her.

“You serve yourself, you selfish bitch!” Maryse spat at her, giving her a disgusted look.

“Maryse! But…You’re dead,” Jocelyn got out, open-mouthed with disbelief and a hint of fear.

“Yes,” Maryse readily agreed and gave her a cold smile as she promised, “You will soon be too for what you did to your own son, to Jace. To **my** son! Even your own daughter you manipulate and use as you see fit!”

“What?” Jocelyn asked shocked and offended, drawing back from Maryse as if she had been hit.

“Give us the Mortal Instruments,” Asmodeus demanded, taking a threatening step towards her, giving her a dangerous look.

“No!” Jocelyn denied strongly, giving him a defiant look.

“I need them to save my son so don’t think I won’t do absolutely anything to get them,” Maryse warned, waving a threatening finger in her face.

Jocelyn looked at Maryse with disgust.

“You have Fallen! You are a disgrace to Heaven and Idris!” Jocelyn spat at the other woman.

“At the very end of my mortal life I discovered that I had lived my life for Idris and Heaven and not for what truly mattered; myself and my children. It had only brought ruin. If loving my boy for who he is and saving him from harm means war on Heaven, then I am fine with that,” Maryse said darkly.

“I will never tell you,” Jocelyn spat out, crossing her arms over her chest.

“My brother’s life is at stake!” Izzy said angrily, giving Jocelyn a dismayed look.

“We don’t have time for this!” Asmodeus cautioned, his cat eyes flashing in warning.

“You associate with demons! You have fallen further than any Nephilim ever has!” Jocelyn accused Maryse, unfolding her arms in anger, her hands forming fists at her side.

“No one speaks to my woman like that!” Asmodeus thundered harshly and the power in his voice had Jocelyn fall silent in fear.

“I have heard enough,” Asmodeus added darkly as he did a hand wave and sent red magic towards Jocelyn.

Jocelyn instinctively raised her hands in front of her defensively.

“Burn!” The King ordered.

Jocelyn dropped to her knees as red magical flames engulfed her body, sending waves of pain and agony through her, having no way to stop it or escape.

“Ahh!” Jocelyn screamed in agony.

After a few moments of Jocelyn’s anguished screaming Asmodeus did a hand wave and the flames disappeared. Jocelyn’s screaming died away as she fought to control the pain.

“Speak!” Asmodeus demanded, his fist raised in warning, red magical flames dancing around it.

“I…serve Heaven,” Jocelyn rasped, gasping for breath, tears of pain in her eyes but a look of determined and righteous power in her eyes.

Asmodeus sighed in frustration and did a hand wave towards Jocelyn. She tensed, expecting pain but felt nothing.

“No need to fight it. It’s a truth spell,” Asmodeus warned.

“No!” Jocelyn protested, squeezing her lips together, determined not to say anything.

“Ah! So there they are,” Asmodeus said satisfied and with a flick of his wrist the Mortal Mirror and the Sword appeared in his hands.

“How…how did you do that?” Jocelyn got out, heaving for breath, shocked to her core.

“You thought of the Sword and the Mirror, trying not to tell me where they were hidden. Having their locations in your mind I simply extracted them,” Asmodeus said smugly.

“From my mind?!” Jocelyn asked in astonishment and a hint of fear at this blatant show of power.

“I am the King of Hell,” Asmodeus reminded her with a dark smile.

“We have the Sword and the Mirror. How do we find Alec, Seb and Jace?” Izzy asked, eager to get them back.

“Let me just make the Instruments for the Fallen,” Asmodeus said and mumbled a spell. Red magic swept from his hands into the Instruments he was holding, painting both items black.

“There you are,” Asmodeus said, handing the Mirror to Magnus.

“What do I do with it?” Magnus asked puzzled.

“Think of Alexander and you will see him.”

Magnus nodded determined and looked into the mirror, thinking of Alexander. Within seconds an image appeared. Alec was in a large room, maybe a container room. His arms were tied to the ceiling and his upper body was exposed. He looked pale and weak and his face and torso bore the evidence of a beating. His wings laid limp behind him, the tip of the wings just barely touching the ground. Next to him he could see Seb and Jace on their knees, held down by some Circle members. Both boys looked bruised, like they had taken quite a beating. They struggled against the hold on them but were forced to remain on their knees. Just then Valentine came into view and he pulled a feather from Alec’s white wing, forcing an agonized yell from the boy. Valentine looked curiously at him before he repeated the action with his black wing, pulling out a black feather this time.

“By Lilith!” Magnus got out in horror and pain.

“We really need to remove that curse from our vocabulary,” Asmodeus reminded himself out loud when he heard the name of the former Queen of Hell, trying to move closer to see what was happening in the Mirror.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening to my boy?” Maryse asked worried, also trying to look into the Mirror.

“Valentine is torturing him or experimenting on him or something! He’s pulling his feathers out one by one!” Magnus revealed horrified and Izzy and Maryse gasped in horror.

“Where is he? Think about the location,” Asmodeus ordered, his lips set in a grim line at hearing this news. He didn’t exactly care for Alec, but he cared for Maryse who cared for Alec so thus he cared by proxy.

Magnus nodded and didn’t notice his hands were shaking from worry as he thought of wanting to see the location. Something slowly came into view.

“It’s a ship! They must be in the hull,” Magnus concluded. The image cleared up and he could read the name on the side of the ship and he told the others, “A ship called…the Morning Star!”

“I will portal us there. My magic can break through any wards or spells he might have put on the ship,” Asmodeus said.

“By the way…who’s Jace’s biological parents? You must have some idea and the boy deserves to know,” Maryse asked Jocelyn, hoping the truth spell was still in effect.

“If I should guess…The Herondales,” Jocelyn admitted after thinking about it for a few seconds, fighting to remain silent but unable to as she didn’t have the same strong convictions against speaking on this matter as she had regarding the Mortal Instruments.

“Herondale. Basically, Idris royalty,” Izzy got out in awe, surprised by the news.

With a Herondale on their side things in Idris could change quickly; Imogen Herondale could basically change any laws she wished and could have the Accords changed to stop the discrimination against Downworlders. She could even change the homophobic laws as well. Izzy smiled to herself; this was good news! Her smile turned into a worried frown; well, good news when they had her brothers and Seb back!

Suddenly they all froze when a voice echoed from nowhere, _You have broken the rules of Heaven. Face judgement, demon!_

“Hello? Not a demon! I used to be an angel too, you self-righteous hypocrites!” Asmodeus protested angrily, looking up as he spoke, his cat eyes ablaze with fury and annoyance.

“The Angels have found us,” Maryse said worried.

Afraid of how the Mortal Instruments could be used should the Angels get them back Magnus threw the Mortal Mirror on the ground and Asmodeus threw a fireball at it, making it splinter into a million pieces. With a wave of his hand Asmodeus sent the pieces to Edom for safe keeping.

Maryse looked anxiously at the King as she reminded him, “My son!”

Asmodeus nodded grimly and did a hand wave, creating a ring of fire.

“Here,” Asmodeus said, throwing Magnus the Mortal Sword.

Magnus easily caught it mid-air and looked questioning at his father.

“For Alexander,” Asmodeus told him and Magnus nodded.

The King of Hell kept the flames going one-handed as he ordered, looking at Maryse, Magnus and Izzy as he spoke, “Go now! I will hold them back!”

“I will stay with you,” Maryse said determined, moving closer to him.

Magnus and Izzy stepped into the ring of fire, tensing for a fight, waiting for Maryse and Asmodeus.

“Maryse, go!” The King ordered, nodding towards the circle of fire.

Maryse shook her head stubbornly.

“Magnus, save my boy!” Maryse ordered as she stayed next to the King.

“I will,” Magnus swore. “I will take care of him, I promise.”

“I will get Alec back safely, mother. I love you,” Izzy said heartfelt, giving her mother a quick embrace before she went back inside the circle of fire.

“I love you too, my darling girl,” Maryse told her warmly.

“Thank you, father,” Magnus said with a nod of his head.

Asmodeus nodded in acknowledgment.

“Go! Now! Maryse, you too,” the King demanded.

“I stay with you,” Maryse said strongly. “I made a vow. I will keep it.”

Asmodeus smiled and nodded. He did a hand wave, sending Magnus and Izzy to the Morning Star. As soon as they were gone the flames died away.

“You are quite incredible,” Asmodeus said awed to Maryse as he pulled her close with an arm around her waist and kissed her possessively.

“I know,” Maryse said with a wink as they pulled apart.

“Angels, I beseech you! Smite this blasphemer and the Fallen!” Jocelyn prayed, looking up towards the Heavens as she spoke.

“Oh, shut up!” Maryse said with an annoyed eye roll as she hit Jocelyn in the face with a fist.

“Ouch!” Jocelyn protested as she stumbled backwards, taking a hand to her now broken nose, blood running down her face. 

_Prepare to face the consequences of your arrogance!_ The Heavenly disembodied voice boomed from above.

Just then a ray of pure white light from Heaven fell like a sunbeam in the living room, moving quickly towards them.

“Her first!” Asmodeus said darkly, quickly pushing Jocelyn into the beam of light.

“What? No!” Jocelyn screamed as the Heavenly light burned her to a crisp in a second.

“Not as righteous as you thought you were,” Asmodeus said with dark satisfaction at the pile of ashes that remained.

“Can you make Clarissa, her daughter, appear in Magnus’ loft and keep her there within the wards till Magnus returns? No child should return to this,” Maryse asked of Asmodeus, nodding towards the ashes which was all that remained of Jocelyn.

Asmodeus snapped his fingers as he said, “There; done! One very confused girl delivered to my son’s apartment.” He frowned in annoyance as he snapped his fingers again and added, “I have made her sleep till Magnus shows up to stop her incessive panicking.”

Maryse smiled warmly, kissing his cheek as she said, “Thank you.”

Just then more beams of light started to appear in the room, searching for them like lighthouses looking for ships in the night.

“Come, my love. Now!” Maryse pleaded, putting a hand to the King’s forearm.

She anxiously looked at the white light beams moving across the living room, moving closer and closer towards her and the King.

Asmodeus put a possessive arm around Maryse’ waist and did a hand wave with the other hand. Red flames appeared in a circle around them. The white beams of light came closer and closer. Maryse held around him, unafraid, having faith in the King’s powers, but holding him close. As the beams were moments from reaching them Asmodeus turned, shielding her with his body, melting her heart at this show of care and affection. However, a second before the light would have touched Asmodeus both he and Maryse disappeared, only to reappear inside the King’s palace in Edom.

As soon as Izzy and Magnus disappeared from Jocelyn’s flat they reappeared in the hull of Valentine’s ship. They materialized behind Alec and Valentine so neither of them saw them at first. However, Seb and Jace and the four guards holding them down with swords at their throats saw them. For a second everyone froze in shock and surprise.

“Izzy!” Seb got out in joy, tears running down his cheeks from having witnessed and felt Alec’s pain through their bond.

“You will die for having hurt Alec!” Jace swore hotly, his eyes lighting up golden with Angelic power just as his eyes fell on Izzy and Magnus and he smiled widely in relief.

“Really? And who will accomplish that?” Valentine asked darkly as he threw the white feather he had just pulled from Alec on the ground where it joined several others he had pulled out.

All the feathers lying behind Alec had splashes of red on them; blood. The sight made Magnus’ heart break and his rage skyrocket, his cat eyes appearing.

Magnus raised the Mortal Sword and made a fireball in his free hand while Izzy unfolded her whip.

“Me!” Magnus thundered as he ran head on towards Valentine, throwing the fireball at him.

Valentine sidestepped the fireball and quickly drew his angel blade and deflected Magnus’ attack. Magnus and he started a deadly starring match, circling each other with pure hatred in their eyes.

“Magnus? Magnus!” Alec rasped, his voice filled with worry and concern, fighting weakly against the chains holding his arms above his head and tied to the ceiling.

“Alec!” Izzy cried worried. Then she focused on Seb and Jace and ran towards them as she yelled towards them out, “Seb! Jace!”

Seb and Jace doubled their struggles against the four guards holding them, forcing the men to focus on them with two men trying to subdue each of them. Izzy’s whip got hold of one of the two guards holding a sword to Seb and pulled him to the ground. Seb tackled the other one who had been holding him, pinning him to the ground. The distraction made Jace able to kick the legs away under one of the men holding a sword to his throat and then do the same with the second one. Within a few minutes the three of them had killed the four Circle members. As soon as they had a moment of reprieve Seb used his magic to heal Jace before healing himself.

The remaining Circle members in the hull moved to help Valentine, but Magnus noticed them. Without barely having to do more than glance at them he threw fireballs at them, hitting them all in rapid succession. They all burned up in seconds with agonized screams. Magnus got the upper hand and used the Sword to make Valentine lose his grip on his angel blade. With a dark smirk and a handwave Magnus tied Valentine up with red magical ropes, forcing him to his knees. Satisfied he was subdued Magnus quickly turned to Alec, making the Sword go to Edom with a snap of his fingers.

“Alexander Darling! Are you ok?” Magnus asked concerned as he snapped his fingers and the chains opened.

Alec gave a pained gasp when he was freed, and blood returned to his arms. Magnus caught him so he wouldn’t fall and eased him to the ground, sitting with him between his legs, mindful of his injuries and the damaged, torn and bleeding wings.

“Magnus,” Alec said weakly, sounding tired and drained but still gave a wide smile before worry entered his eyes.

“Of course, you aren’t ok,” Magnus mumbled worried, answering his own question, stroking Alec’s cheek tenderly, mindful of the bruises to his face.

“Oh, Alec!” Izzy said concerned as she knelt beside them.

Jace looked anxiously at Alec and knelt next to Alec and Magnus on the opposite side of where Izzy was.

“Izzy!” Seb cried happily and she turned and smiled at him.

Seb knelt beside her and they embraced, holding each other tight for a second. When they pulled apart Seb looked worried down at Alec, looking with sad eyes at his injured wings.

“You….you can’t be here,” Alec told Magnus in a pained and weak tone, looking worried at him.

“Alexander! I order you to…” Valentine started to say, making Alec tense.

Magnus eyed Valentine darkly, his cat eyes ablaze with fury. He snapped his fingers. Valentine looked shocked at him as he kept speaking, his lips moving, but no sound came out.

“I have removed your voice. No voice; no orders!” Magnus told him with dark satisfaction.

“Thank you!” Alec said with a sigh of relief.

Magnus turned back to look at Alec in his arms and his whole expression softened.

“Thank you for wanting to save me,” Magnus said heartfelt. He gave him a look filled with pain and guilt as he added heartbroken, “I am so sorry I ever thought poorly of you. Please forgive me.”

“Always,” Alec readily said, giving Magnus a tender look.

Magnus looked at the Nephilim in awe and wonder, moved by his great love and quick forgiveness. He took one of Alec’s hands and softly kissed the knuckles, making Alec blush and smile happily.

“I love you,” Magnus told him seriously, letting Alec see the care and love in his eyes and touch.

Alec beamed like a sun as he replied a bit shyly but in a tone filled with warmth and affection, “I love you too.”

Jace smiled at them before he turned a cold look at Valentine. He rose and pointed his angel blade at his throat.

“Can I kill him, please?” Jace asked darkly.

“I would love to do it,” Izzy added with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Their words brought Alec out of the daydream he had been having of just staring into Magnus’ cat eyes. He struggled to get to his feet and Magnus helped him, making Izzy and Seb get up as well.

“He’s mine!” Alec declared firmly as he with Magnus by his side stepped towards him, coming to a stop right in front of Valentine.

“Your wings,” Seb said anguished as he saw them, all bloody and with large pieces missing.

Magnus frowned in sympathy and waved a hand over Alec’s face, healing the bruises there. He then moved his hand up and down Alec’s back, healing his wings. Within moments his wings were raised high and proud over his head, forming a protective half circle that included Magnus.

“There. All healed,” Magnus declared with satisfaction.

He kept a hand around Alec’s waist and touched the lower parts of his wings, where they sprung from Alec’s back.

Magnus saw the hint of hesitation in Alec’s eyes at the tender touch at the base of his wings and quickly assured him, “They are as beautiful as ever.”

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt, blushing at the compliment.

“He’s all yours,” Jace said to Alec, stepping a bit back from Valentine but keeping his angel blade trained on him.

Magnus did a snap of his fingers and the Mortal Sword was back in his right hand.

“Here,” Magnus said, handing the Sword over to Alec, remembering his father’s words that the Sword was for Alec.

Alec nodded his thanks as he walked over to Valentine, a dark look on his face. He placed the Sword against his throat.

“You look small on your knees,” Alec remarked with a hint of wonder, feeling the old fear of his father had faded at seeing him defeated.

Valentine gave him a dark look and put his lips together in a thin line, unable to speak due to Magnus’ magic.

“I should despise you but a part of me just pity you for having wasted your life on hatred,” Alec told Valentine after a moment of reflection.

Valentine gave him a murderous look that Alec ignored.

Alec raised the Mortal Sword as he said in a firm and final tone, “Goodbye, father.”

Then Alec swung the Sword and Valentine’s head got separated from his body.

As soon as Valentine was dead the Sword seemed to radiate black magical energy that quickly dispersed through the ship and across the sea.

“What was that?” Alec asked, looking confused at Magnus. Even as someone without magic Alec had felt the power from the magical energy blast as it passed through him.

“Very strong magic. Stronger than anything I have felt before,” Magnus said with a frown, trying to figure out what the blast of magic could have done.

*Well done, Alexander! Your mother’s wishes have come true. You have killed Valentine and with him all Circle members anywhere on the Mortal Plane perished from the shockwave radiating from the Sword when you used it to fulfill your mother’s third wish,* Asmodeus’ voice echoed in Magnus’ and Alec’s minds.

“Not only is Valentine dead; the magical shockwave from the Sword has killed all his followers, no matter where they were,” Magnus explained to Izzy, Jace and Seb.

For a few moments everyone just stared at Valentine’s body and the severed head, unable to quite believe it was over.

“Well done, darling,” Magnus praised, coming up to hold around Alec’s waist again.

With a snap of his fingers Magnus sent both Valentine’s body, head, and the Mortal Sword to Edom.

“Where did the body and the Sword go?” Seb asked with a puzzled look.

“Hell. Edom to be precise,” Magnus replied.

“No one deserves going to Hell more than him,” Jace said darkly and the others nodded agreement.

Izzy took Seb’s hand and he squeezed it, smiling tenderly at her.

Alec turned and put his arms around Magnus’ neck and hid his head by his shoulder, feeling exhausted yet happier than he had ever been. Magnus closed his arms around him and held him close and safe.

“Let’s go home,” Alec said softly as he drew back a bit from Magnus.

“Sounds good, darling,” Magnus said tenderly, pulling back to stroke Alec’s cheek.

Magnus made a portal one handed and took Alec’s hand, waiting to make sure Jace, Seb and Izzy walked through the portal first. Then Magnus walked through the portal with Alec, throwing a fireball into the hull of the ship as they all walked through the portal, making the ship go up in flames.

“I have so much to tell you,” Magnus told Alec as they stepped through the portal and reappeared at the living room of Magnus’ loft.

However, before Magnus had time to say anything else Alec was hugged by first his brothers and then his sister until the Prince of Hell felt it was his time for some snuggles with just the two of them and guided Alec to his own bedroom. Magnus spent the rest of the day taking good care of his Angel while explaining about Maryse’s wishes and her connection to his father, learning from Alec how the King of Hell had spoken to him throughout his life. Magnus made Alec a warm bath, gave him a massage, more kissing…He tried to get Alec to teach him how to help him groom his wings, reassuring him over and over that he really wanted to do it. Mainly they spent a lot of time just holding each other.

When Magnus and Alec exited the bedroom to have dinner with Izzy, Seb and Jace they were surprised to see Clary up and about, eagerly asking questions about the Shadow World. They had happily missed having to explain a very confused Clary how she had magically been transported from her school to Magnus’ loft. Magnus talked to her about the process of giving her her memories back. Alec tried to endure her great fascination with his wings, no longer hiding them when around Magnus, Izzy, and his brothers. The death of a mother hit her hard, maybe even harder when she learned her own mother had lied to her and manipulated her memories. Magnus called Luke, knowing about his relationship with Jocelyn and Clary. He magic’d up a loft next to his own for them to stay in together so they didn’t have to return to the flat wherein Jocelyn had been killed. Jace was overjoyed that she would be staying that close.

They all had dinner together, getting to know each other. Later that evening Izzy told Jace about his parents and they talked about how to approach the Clave and Idris in general regarding the changes they wanted to see carried out.

Alec fell asleep in Magnus’ embrace that evening, his head on the Warlock’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Magnus had an arm around Alec’s waist, under his wings, and Alec had one wing under them and one lying protectively around them like a cover. They were both smiling widely in their sleep, finally true happy for the first time in their lives, feeling they had come home. They had found what they had always been looking for, always been wishing for. All the hardships they had endured had been worth it to reach to this point.

At the King’s palace in Edom the King had a special surprise for his Queen.

*My Queen. See what I’ve got for you,* the King said with a satisfied look.

*Oh?* Maryse asked curiously, turning around to face him.

*Tada!* The King said as he with a flourish made a silver platter appear in his right hand and on that platter…

*First Jocelyn’s soul in Edom to torture and now Valentine’s head! On a silver platter!* Maryse said joyfully, giving the King an adoring look. *I love you so much.*

*I love you too, my dark beauty,* the King promised, grinning widely from ear to ear as he put the silver platter with the head on a nearby table.

Maryse took the King’s hand and started to drag him off towards their bedroom.

*Come here, my King! Let me show you how much I appreciate my gifts,* Maryse promised and Asmodeus smiled all night, enjoying each and everyone of the gifts he got in return!

_The end of chapter 11_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If so a kudos and a comment (or just a kudos) would mean so much to me. Thank you


	12. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec get married, Maryse and Asmodeus show up to ensure Alec and his brothers become immortal as Asmodeus planned.  
> With Magnus' love and support Alec shows off his wings at the wedding and the reaction he gets from their family and friends warms his heart.  
> Pure family fluff in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> This chapter is 9 pages in my program.  
> Chapter warnings: Religious talk. Asmodeus have clear ideas of who goes to Hell.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Part 12: Wedding Bells

Things in Idris didn’t change overnight but the defeat of Valentine and his people all at once certainly went a long way in terms of Seb, Alec and Jace being able to go back there. Jace met his grandmother, Imogen, and thanks to her influence Jace was quickly accepted as a Shadowhunter. Seb didn’t feel comfortable being a Shadowhunter and instead wanted to become a healer for the Shadow World as well as Mundanes. Alec kept working for Mr. Yamamoto and Imogen created a unique position for him as liaison between the Downworld and Idris. It gave Alec an opportunity to focus on what really mattered to him; creating peace and equality in the Shadow World.

Alec felt Jace and Seb should finish their Mundane schooling, so they all stayed at Magnus’ loft for now. Magnus had magic’d up more rooms as Izzy wanted to live with Seb and Clary moved in with Jace. Clary loved Idris and quickly began training as a Shadowhunter, wanting to regain what she had lost when her mother had taken her memories. Discovering Seb was her brother and how her mother had acted had shocked Clary to the core. Despite knowing the truth about her mother Clary still had a hard time hating her as she still had good memories of her. However, she understood why Jocelyn wasn’t well-liked by everyone else and thus they never spoke of her. She quickly loved Seb and Alec too as the brothers she had always wanted.

Alec used his new position to help Magnus push for changes to the Accords to ensure fairer treatment of Downworlders. He enjoyed working with Magnus on these things.

Magnus’ love and acceptance also helped Alec accept himself and his wings. He now only ever glamoured his wings for Mundanes; showing them to everyone else. He could still be shy and fearful of people’s reactions, but with Magnus’ love he no longer hated his wings or felt wrong for having them.

Idris had many hardliners who didn’t welcome Seb and him due to their demonic blood, nor did they approve of Alec’s relationship with Magnus and his by now well-known connection to Asmodeus, the new King of Hell. However, Seb now had Izzy and Alec had Magnus so they didn’t care any longer what other people thought of them. They had found love and that was all that mattered to them. It was all any of them had ever truly wanted.

Dating a Warlock came with perks Alec had not even imagined; candlelit dinners on top of the Eiffel Towel, romantic walks on deserted beaches….gifts and experiences from all over the world in seconds thanks to portals and magic. Magnus had discovered that dating a Nephilim with wings came with perks too; flying together was just a small part of it. Magnus felt honored and privileged when Alec after a few weeks together let him help him groom the wings. He loved how sensitive Alec’s wings were to his touch and how Alec’s wings would always instinctively come around to shield him and hold around him, making Magnus feel cherished and protected in a way he never had before.

When Alec was around twenty and Seb and Jace had turned eighteen, Magnus proposed in the most extravagant over the top manner ever; magical rose petals, musicians, fireworks, a fancy dinner and an engagement ring in white gold with their initials and the eternity symbol had made it a night to remember indeed.

Mr. Yamamoto had helped arrange the wedding. It was held in a small clearing on a mountain top in Japan among cherry blossom trees and the ceremony was overseen by a Buddhist monk Mr. Yamamoto knew. His men ran security and ensured everything was perfect from waiters with silver trays and white gloves at the reception to classical music being performed live.

As a testament to the confidence and affection Magnus had shown him Alec decided to show his wings during the wedding. The only Mundanes present would be Mr. Yamamoto and his people, and they would rather die than betray him. Alec had only worried a little about Mr. Yamamoto’s reaction to his wings, trusting his judgement to be fair and true. And right he had been. Mr. Yamamoto had barely shown any surprise, but had instead thanked Alec for trusting him with his secret.

Alec had met Robert Lightwood and Max a few weeks after Valentine’s death, but Robert had been cold and distant, still seeing Alec as the eternal reminder of his late wife’s infidelity and betrayal. Alec had therefore not invited him to the wedding, but had invited Max who had happily come. Alec had chosen his brothers as best men, not seeing any reason why he should limit himself to one. Mr. Yamamoto had been honored when Alec had asked him to walk him up, explaining to him that he had been more of a father than anyone ever had.

The ceremony had been beautiful and both Magnus and Alec had been misty eyed and emotional. They hadn’t been the only ones; their friends and family had been all smiles and emotional too.

The day had started beautiful, the sun shining from a clear sky. However, the closer they got to the moment of union, of saying ‘I do’, the more clouds had gathered. Just when Magnus and Alec held hands and said their ‘I do’, signifying not only their union and marriage but also that Alec and by extension also Jace and Seb from thereon forth would be immortal, the skies darkened and seemed to open and the ground shook. Alec had used his wings to cover Magnus but not a drop had reached them. Instead they had heard a loud gasp of surprise from the gathered guests. When Alec had unfolded his wings around Magnus, they had seen why. A kind of protective see through bubble had been created around the whole wedding venue and not a drop of the angry and heavy rain touched them. Thunder and lightning started up, but they couldn’t hear it; just the lightening reflect beautifully in the clouds. The dark skies dimmed the light in the venue but only for a moment. Then fireflies were everywhere, lightning up the wedding venue, giving everything an otherworldly glow. Magnus and Alec had shared a fond look, certain this had to be their parents. They hadn’t seen them since that fateful day where they had helped Magnus get toAlec and his brothers on Valentine’s ship, but once in a while, they would still hear them in their minds.

After the ceremony they hosted a fancy reception and everyone came up to wish Magnus and Alec all the best, starting with their closest family and friends of course. For Magnus that was Ragnor and Cat, the latter still thankful for what Alec had done for her all those years ago and saying as much again. For Alec it was of course his brothers and Izzy.

“Congratulations! You always wanted to find love and now you have,” Seb said warmly when he came up to Alec and Magnus, all of them holding a glass of champagne.

“He always had love. He had his brothers,” Magnus reminded him, pulling Alec close against him with an arm around his back, just under where his wings grew from, making Alec lean against him with a fond smile.

“True,” Seb said with a wide smile. “But this is different.”

“Thank you, Seb,” Alec said warmly.

“Alec, you always believed in me. You never judged me for my demon blood. You saved me from Edom and a fate I am certain would be worse than death, being your brother is the best thing that ever happened to me,” Seb said emotionally, his eyes getting misty.

“Likewise, Seb. I love you,” Alec said heartfelt as he hugged him one armed.

“I love you too, Alec,” Seb whispered against his ear.

“Can I add some love too?” Jace asked warmly in a teasing tone as he came over to them, holding Clary’s hand while he had a glass of champagne in the other.

“Of course,” Alec said as Seb drew back and out of the embrace.

Jace released Clary’s hand and she went to say congratulations to Magnus while Jace embraced Alec.

“I love you, Jace. You know that, right?” Alec told Jace, his lips close to his ear.

“I do,” Jace confirmed warmly as he drew back. “I love you too,” Jace added.

Alec smiled before he asked with a hint of worry, knowing that now that Jace had finished Mundane high school he would be a Shadowhunter full-time, “Are you ok with all the changes after high school?”

Jace nodded, making Alec smile relieved.

“I’m getting there. It’s a lot to take in; being a Herondale,” Jace admitted. “There’s a lot about politics and such things that Imogen is still teaching me.”

“You will always be my brother,” Alec reminded him affectionately.

“And you will always be my big brother,” Jace confirmed in a strong tone .

“You can do this, Jace. I believe in you,” Alec said firmly, confidently.

“I know and that is precisely why I know I will do alright,” Jace admitted, giving him a grateful smile. He paused before he added, “I am not sure what I would have become, what would have happened to me without you, but I know you always protected me and took care of me. You proved to me that Valentine was wrong; love is a strength and never a weakness.”

“You will always be family and I will always love you and be here for you. I do not care for blood or last names,” Alec insisted, giving Jace’s nearest arm a firm squeeze before he looked over at Seb to include him in his next statement, “That goes for both of you. The three of us…we will be parabatai and brothers forever and I can’t be happier.”

“Me neither. I love you, Alec,” Seb said, tears of joy in the corners of his eyes

“Likewise, Alec,” Jace assured him fondly.

“And remember that you can stay at the loft as long as you wish,” Magnus reminded them both.

“Thank you,” Seb said warmly. Then he sobered as he warned, “And you remember if you hurt our brother, we will murder you.”

“And hide the body somewhere no one will find,” Jace added grimly.

“Seb! Jace!” Alec protested, blushing in embarrassment.

Magnus laughed good-natured as he said, “Don’t worry, darling. I find it adorable your brothers are so protective.” He then gave Seb and Jace serious looks as he swore, “I would rather die than hurt Alexander.”

“Good,” Seb and Jace said in unison, nodding satisfied.

They had of course expected the answer but still needed to hear it after having had to watch Valentine get his clutches in their brother once more after they had thought they had been safe. That memory still gave them all nightmares.

“Such a beautiful ceremony. I was pleased to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom and to sit witness as the leaves fell like snow over the whole event….Breathtaking,” Mr. Yamamoto complimented as he came over to Magnus and Alec, nodding in thanks at the respectful bows from Jace and Seb.

“Yamamoto-san, thank you for all your support and everything you have done for me. For this day and in general,” Alec said seriously, heartfelt.

“My son and heir is alive thanks to your brother. You are family,” Mr. Yamamoto assured him.

“Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto-san for finding us this lovely venue and helped us get the priest,” Magnus said respectfully with a warm smile.

“It was the least I can do,” Mr. Yamamoto assured him. He then looked intensely at Alec as he said, “However, Alexander, if ever you are in trouble, I must insist you inform me. Your enemies are mine.”

“Thank you and I will,” Alec promised.

“Speaking of enemies then my people has annihilated 13 persons so far since Valentine’s death who tried to harm you; all Mundanes but paid for by Idris from what my people could gather. I think they got the message that you are protected and won’t try again,” Mr. Yamamoto said with satisfaction and a dark gleam in his eyes.

Magnus’ cat eyes flashed in anger at hearing someone had been trying to harm Alec and he tightened his hold on him.

Alec’s surprise and shock quickly faded as he had expected such attacks. He had in fact been surprised that he had thought there hadn’t been any. He should have known Mr. Yamamoto would deal with it in his own way and not inform him of it. He wasn’t a man who drew attention to himself or sought praise or thanks.

Alec gave Mr. Yamamoto a respectful bow as he said, “Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto-san. A few hardliners in the Clave believe Seb and I are demons due to our…mutations. As Imogen Herondale protects us due to Jace they can’t attack us directly so we knew there was a chance they would try to use Mundanes.”

Mr. Yamamoto’s expression softened as he assured him, “Alexander, I might not have known you had wings, but I knew it was something. I never cared about that at all. Your brother healed my son. You have saved my life more times than I can count. I do not care where from you have your abilities, how or why.” He paused before he swore solemnly, “My people and I shall protect you and your bloodline till death.”

“Likewise, Mr. Yamamoto-san,” Alec promised emotionally, moved by his words.

Mr. Yamamoto smiled fondly at him before he looked at Magnus and his expression hardened as he warned, “Magnus, if you harm this special boy, I will rip you apart.”

Alec was about to protest when Magnus shook his head at him and simply smiled.

“I understand. I would rather die than hurt him,” Magnus swore, giving Mr. Yamamoto a serious look.

“Good. See to that,” Mr. Yamamoto said satisfied.

“Mr. Yamamoto-san!” Alec protested, blushing.

“No, it’s fine, Alexander. I like that you have such protective people around you. Well you should. You deserve it,” Magnus told him fondly as he kissed his temple.

“Thank you. I love you,” Alec said heartfelt.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus said warmly and bent towards a kiss but then hesitated, aware Mr. Yamamoto was standing right next to them and not wanting to embarrass him.

“You two can kiss in front of me. I won’t mind,” Mr. Yamamoto assured them with a soft smile.

Magnus grinned at hearing that. He leaned close and claimed Alec’s lips in a tender kiss. They were so lost in the kiss they didn’t notice the flash of flames that signaled the arrival of Maryse and Asmodeus. Not until they were right in front of them, the very essence of power coming from Asmodeus making everyone move out of his way; even Mr. Yamamoto moved to the side.

“My beautiful boy! You radiate!” Maryse said fondly, smiling widely as she came up to Magnus and Alec.

“Mother!” Alec exclaimed, smiling happily. He had hoped she might be able to show up but hadn’t been sure it was possible.

“You remember me,” Maryse said emotionally.

“I always remember,” Alec assured her, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Maryse hugged him close, sniffling as she mumbled, “I am so sorry I had to leave you.”

“Your love saved me. I remember you fondly. Thank you for that,” Alec told her warmly, smiling through his tears as she pulled back and out of the embrace.

“I watched you. I watched your pain. Asmodeus could speak with you; offer you hope. It took years for me to gain that ability,” Maryse admitted with a hint of regret and sadness. She paused before she admitted softly, agonized, “Watching you suffer by Valentine’s hands, knowing I had willingly joined him….it broke my heart and my fate now is so much kinder than I could possibly deserve.”

“No, mother, no!” Alec insisted strongly, shaking his head. “You redeemed yourself. You deserve the happiness Magnus tells me you have found with his father.”

Maryse smiled as she stroked his cheek.

“I am so proud of you, my boy. So kind, forgiving and wise. No mother could wish for more.”

“Thank you,” Alec said emotionally, blushing at the compliment.

“You have grown big and confident,” Maryse went on, a smile both on her lips and clear in her eyes.

“My wings…” Alec began softly, looking away, a hint of his old insecurity clear in his expression when he raised them up so she could better see them, making a half circle around himself and Magnus.

“Are lovely,” Maryse assured him firmly and touched the black wing tenderly, giving him a fond look.

Alec smiled in joy, his fears disappearing.

Izzy had spotted Maryse from across the venue and all but ran towards her.

“Mum!” Izzy cried as she reached her, hugging her.

“My baby girl,” Maryse said with a smile, hugging her back.

“Not a baby any longer, mum,” Izzy reminded her when she pulled back and out of the embrace, smiling.

“I see,” Maryse agreed fondly.

Maryse noticed Seb next to Izzy and gave him a warm but serious look.

“Thank you, Seb, for guarding Alec and continuing to be there for him. Means a lot to me,” Maryse assured him with an affectionate smile that made Seb blush and look away, a bit embarrassed by her open show of affection.

“Of course,” Seb assured her.

Maryse then looked at Jace as she said, “Jace, thank you for being my son’s brother and friend. I watched you all from afar and I know how you lend him strength when he needed it and helped him through the hard times. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jace said with a warm smile.

“So, now that everyone seems to have threatened you with violence if you harm Alexander can I return that favor?” Asmodeus asked with a wink when he came up to his son, putting an arm around Maryse’ waist.

“No need. He would never hurt me,” Magnus said with certainty, nodding in greeting at his father.

“Good. See that he doesn’t. For Maryse’s sake I can’t ever harm him, but I have other ways,” Asmodeus said with a dangerous air.

“I am sure that won’t be needed but thanks for the sentiment of wanting to harm people for me I guess,” Magnus said with dry humor.

“I am always up for that. I am the King of all the Hell dimensions after all,” Asmodeus said with dark amusement and the arrogance he was well-known for.

“I know. You remind everyone of that fact often enough,” Magnus teased, amazed he had reached a stage where he could indeed tease him.

“Well, when the crown fits…” Asmodeus said with a smirk.

“Are you responsible for our dome of sunlight?” Magnus asked his dad, nodding to the dark and stormy skies and the safety they had under the magical see through dome that had been created around them.

Asmodeus nodded seriously as he explained in a tone clearly showing his annoyance, “Yes. The stupid Angels are upset I found a way to circumvent their rules, so they are trying to rain on my parade. Literally.”

“So how did you get the power to hold it back? Maryse?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Not this time. Mortal souls,” Asmodeus explained before he elaborated, “The Angels are just having a tantrum. The weather should clear up in a few hours and then everything should be fine.”

“You killed people to create this dome for us?!” Magnus asked shocked.

“Only bad people,” Asmodeus quickly assured him.

“Really?” Magnus asked disbelieving.

“Bad people according to **your** definition like murderers, rapists, child abusers, wife beaters…” Asmodeus clarified, smiling when Magnus relaxed. He paused before he added, “Bankers.”

“Bankers?!” Magnus repeated surprised.

“Fat cats living off the struggling poor; oh, yeah! They belong with me in Hell for sure!” Asmodeus said with confidence. “Not the regular people; I am talking about the super-rich bankers stealing and scheming. All going to me! Just a matter of time.”

“Well, that’s ok then I guess,” Magnus said vaguely, aware Asmodeus was really trying to be better and he was part demon himself; he was not a big fan of forgiving the guilty either.

“Glad you approve,” Asmodeus smirked darkly.

“Sorry, father. I am still getting used to you being on my side,” Magnus admitted.

“I was always on your side. We just didn’t agree what was best for you,” Asmodeus clarified.

“Ok, ok,” Magnus quickly said, not wishing to get into a huge argument on his wedding day. “Thanks any way.”

“I enjoyed ensuring your happiness even if Alexander and you were infuriatingly dense at first,” Asmodeus admitted with a fond smile.

“Maryse might be rubbing off on you,” Magnus observed with a smile.

“Maybe,” the King admitted. His eyes softened as he looked at her and confessed, “I don’t think that is a bad thing.”

“Me either,” Magnus agreed.

“Asmodeus,” Maryse said with a smile as she turned her attention on him.

“My Queen,” Asmodeus said with a fond smile.

“We should probably go before the Angels find us again. The skies are darkening,” Maryse warned, looking up as she spoke where the sky was indeed darkening.

“Will Alexander and his brothers be safe? Our union? His immortality? Theirs?” Magnus asked worried.

Asmodeus nodded and Magnus calmed at seeing that.

“Yes. I may be Fallen but I am still an Angel of the Lord and a Messenger for Him. So, unless He comes down here and undoes my handiwork Himself, you’re all good,” Asmodeus assured him.

“Is there any chance of that?” Maryse asked with a worried frown.

“No. He has been hands off in the mortal realm for ages,” Asmodeus assured him.

“Good,” Maryse said satisfied.

“Heaven is on the way. We have to go,” Asmodeus remarked, nodding towards how the thunder and lightening had intensified outside the bubble of light they were within.

“Take care all of you and congratulations again Alexander and Magnus. I am so proud of you all,” Maryse told them, smiling widely at Alec and Magnus before looking at Izzy and then Seb and Jace.

“I love you, mum,” Alec said heartfelt and she gave him a quick hug again.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Maryse assured him.

“I love you too, mum,” Izzy told her, hugging her as soon as Maryse and Alec had separated, aware time was short as the sky was really starting to light everything up with thunder and lightning.

“And I you, Isabelle,” Maryse said fondly.

“Do we need to do the whole hug and love thing?” Asmodeus asked Magnus amused, raising an eyebrow questioning at him.

“No, I think we are good,” Magnus told him with a smile.

“Good,” Asmodeus said satisfied.

“Ok, we can leave now,” Maryse told Asmodeus.

“As my Queen wishes,” Asmodeus replied, a hint of teasing and warmth in his tone. She shook her head affectionately at him. Asmodeus took her hand and pulled her a bit aside. With a snap of his fingers a ring of fire surrounded them.

“See you all another time,” Asmodeus said strongly before the fire grew and they vanished back to Edom.

A few moments later the fires died away and some of the worst of the thunder and heavy rain outside the protective dome faded.

Magnus turned from looking at where Asmodeus and Maryse had vanished to looking at Alec by his side. He stepped back from him and snapped his fingers, making their champagne glasses disappear. He bowed elegantly, reaching a hand towards him, making Alec smile and blush at the romantic gesture.

“May I have this dance?” Magnus asked fondly.

“Always,” Alec assured him as he put his hand in his.

Magnus smiled happily as he led Alec to the dance floor. He was the better dancer, so he easily led the dance and Alec trustingly followed him. Alec closed his wings around Magnus, creating a cocoon as he put his arms around Magnus’ neck and they slow danced to the music, Magnus’ arms around his waist.

“I love you so much. Thank you for being in my life. For being mine,” Alec said emotionally, looking adoringly at Magnus, still amazed he could now call this man his husband.

“I have waited so long to find you and here you are. I love you more than anything or anyone. I am so happy I can finally call you my husband. Always,” Magnus swore, his cat eyes on full display.

Magnus might have helped Alec accept his wings, but Alec had helped him feel comfortable showing his cat eyes. They accepted each other and supported each other in all things; finally having found their perfect match, the one they had been looking for their whole lives.

“Always,” Alec agreed, smiling warmly.

Their lips met in a kiss promising love and happiness forever and beyond.


	13. Special Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec wants children. Asmodeus and Maryse make their wish come true.  
> Family fluff; babies! With wings! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Chapter warnings: None.

_Please read chapter notes for chapter warnings_

# Chapter 13: Special Gifts

Several years passed and slowly but surely Idris changed until only a small minority still held to the backward notions of demon blood making someone of less worth. This was in no small way thanks to Alec having become a prominent political power and well known figure in Idris.

Izzy and Seb married a few years after Magnus and Alec and had their first child not long after that. The child was a Warlock/Nephilim hybrid, meaning she was immortal. Seb feared losing Izzy and wanted her to gain immortality. Seb was unable to have two parabatai like Alec due to his demon blood so he couldn't do it that way. Some sweet talking from Maryse had her convince the King that her original plea to him by default had to include all her kids. So Asmodeus had Seb and Izzy join souls like Magnus and Alec had done at their wedding and had boosted Sebs demonic powers enough for the soul bond to grant Izzy immortality. Izzy and Seb became well known in the Shadow World as defenders for the weak and Seb as a great healer and teacher.

Jace and Clary enjoyed dating and first married when they were around 30. They had several pure Angel blooded children. Jace made Clary his parabatai; sharing his immortality with her. They became co-leaders of the NYI. 

Everything seemed great; except for one thing. Something Magnus and Alec felt was still missing from their otherwise perfect lives. The longing in Alec’s heart grew day by day until it became so great it reached his mother’s heart in Edom.

*Why do you look sad, my Queen? All your wishes have come true,* Asmodeus asked of his Queen.

*I know. Yet one wish my son has, your son has, hasn’t come true and it saddens my son’s heart greatly and therefore also mine,* Maryse admitted sorrowfully.

*What’s that?* Asmodeus asked puzzled.

*Something I also wish for,* Maryse admitted.

*Well, in that case… I will fulfill it if I can,* Asmodeus swore.

*They want to become parents,* Maryse explained. She paused before she quickly added, *Difficult, I know. Only the strongest magic can create life.*

*I can do it. I am the King of Hell. Few powers or abilities are beyond my reach,* the King assured her in a strong tone, walking right into the trap she had set for him.

*Truly, my King? That would indeed be amazing,* Maryse exclaimed happily, smiling inwardly at how easy he had made this for her.

*What do they want? A boy? A girl?* Asmodeus asked, basking in her admiration like a cat in sunshine.

*Either,* Maryse quickly assured him.

Asmodeus made his cane crash against the floor of his palace and a blast of magic followed.

*There! Baby boy delivered,* Asmodeus said satisfied.

*Truly? You just did that?!* Maryse said in awe and joy.

Wanting to see that look of admiration and joy in Maryse’s face even further Asmodeus made his cane clash against the floor of the palace once more, sending a new ring of magic through the air.

*And a baby girl. Both complete genetic mixes of them. Their true heirs,* Asmodeus told her satisfied.

*You are amazing, my King,* Maryse proclaimed as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a look filled with love and adoration.

*Show me,* The King said, the words somewhere between an order and a plea.

*Always,* Maryse said seductively as she took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Alec was awoken around dawn by soft sounds, baby sounds.

“What in the world?” Alec said surprised when he sat up in bed and saw a crib had appeared next to the bed he shared with Magnus.

He rose and looked down into the crib. Two small babies laid there; one wore a blue jumpsuit and the other a pink one. They looked to be a few months old. The one in the blue jumpsuit had blue skin; clearly a Warlock baby. The one in the pink one had what looked like cat ears and a small tail, making the baby look adorably cute; clearly also a Warlock. They were awake and looked curiously up at him. The baby in the blue jumpsuit, a boy Alec assumed, started to make more noises, and reached up his arms towards him. Alec smiled fondly down at the babies, his heart melting.

“Shh. You’re ok, baby. I’ve got you,” Alec whispered, a lump in his throat as he stroked the baby boy’s cheek and the baby settled down a bit.

The noise from the babies and Alec’s voice made Magnus stir.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked sleepily, blinking a few times, looking around for him.

Magnus sat up in bed at once when he felt Alec’s side of the bed was empty.

“I’m here,” Alec called, noticing Magnus’ brief flash of panic.

Magnus calmed at hearing that and got out of bed. He snapped his fingers and both Alec and he wore morning robes. He walked over to stand next to Alec and looked down at the babies in the crib, his expression softening at once though his eyes were filled with curiosity.

“Warlock babies! Where did they come from?” Magnus asked as he stroked the baby girl’s hair tenderly.

“I don’t know,” Alec admitted confused.

Suddenly a fire message flew into the room and Magnus stopped stroking the girl’s hair so he could catch it.

“Fire message from my dad,” Magnus explained as he recognized the royal emblem of Edom on the message.

“What does it say?” Alec asked curiously, having had a feeling the King had a hand in this.

“ _Enjoy your special gift; a baby boy and a baby girl. They are true generic mixes of the both of you. They are therefore also immortal like you and will have both Warlock and Nephilim abilities_ ,” Magnus told Alec as he read the message out loud, giving Alec a shocked but happy look.

The fire message dissolved in Magnus’ hands and he stepped closer to the crib, looking at the babies in awe and wonder.

“They are ours?!” Alec said slowly, a smile of pure joy spreading over his lips.

“Apparently,” Magnus agreed, smiling too. He loved that they babies had Warlock Marks; he would teach them about magic and that they should be proud of their Marks. That they were loved and cherished.

“My father is many things, but he would never lie about this,” Magnus assured his husband.

“Come here, baby,” Alec said warmly as he reached for what he assumed was the baby girl since she was the one in pink.

Magnus picked up the other baby. When he did so two small wings, one black and one white just like Alec, unfolded from behind his back. The small boy smiled at him and gave him a curious look.

“He has wings!” Magnus got out in astonishment and wonder. “Cute small wings!”

“She has wings too,” Alec remarked fondly when he saw the girl also had wings; hers were completely black though.

Alec felt so happy his children had wings; they could share this together now. fly together. He would teach them to love their wings and be proud of them. Magnus got distracted admiring her pure black wings when the boy started to flap his wings and flew towards the ceiling, chuckling as he looked down at them, flying about 1 meter above them.

“Blueberry, come back down here,” Magnus called up to him, making a ‘come here’ motion with his hands. “Come on.”

Alec laughed when the boy seemed more than happy with playing a game of flying out of Magnus’ reach as soon as he reached for him. Alec handed Magnus the little girl before he flew a bit up and caught the boy in his arms, holding on tight when he landed back on the floor with him.

“There you are,” Alec said warmly when he was back on the floor next to the crib, his own wings now again folded behind his back.

The boy looked fascinated at Alec’s wings and reached for them. Alec smiled fondly and moved one wing, letting it be within reach. The baby grabbed it and started to pet the white wing Alec had offered him.

“Flying babies. Soon to be toddlers. We will be busy,” Magnus remarked with a grin as stroked the girl’s cheek tenderly.

“We need to child proof everything; even the ceilings,” Alec commented.

“Our children,” Magnus said fondly, looking from the boy in Alec’s arms to the girl in his.

*A gift from the King and me. We love you,* Maryse’s voice echoed in their minds, making both men smile.

 _Thank you, mother. I love you_ , Alec thought, and he felt her answering echo of love in his mind.

“Thank you, both of you,” Magnus said warmly.

Magnus felt the answering echo of affection from Maryse and Asmodeus in his mind.

“I can’t believe they could even make this wish come true,” Alec admitted in awe and admiration as he carefully put the boy back in the crib, looking adoringly at him.

Magnus carefully laid the baby girl back in the crib as well before he turned to look at Alec.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said heartfelt, pulling him close with his arms around his waist.

Alec laid his arms around Magnus’ neck as he smiled tenderly and said, “I love you too.”

“You think we are ready for children?” Magnus asked as he stroked Alec’s cheek.

“Yes. I think we are ready for anything,” Alec said with certainly, smiling at his husband.

“You are perfection,” Magnus said softly, his cat eyes on display, showing his affection and love.

“So are you,” Alec assured him as he pressed their lips together in a kiss filled with devotion and warmth.

“Thank you for being mine. Thank you for the gift of these children,” Magnus said huskily when they drew apart, his eyes now on the children in the crib.

“Thank you for being my husband throughout time. I love you always,” Alec promised emotionally.

“I love you too. Always,” Magnus swore.

They stood wrapped around each other, looking at their children, sharing a moment of pure bliss and peace.

After everything they had endured, everything they had been through…it had all been worth it to bring them to this moment. To give them this happiness. Alec smiled to himself because all his dreams had indeed come true. He saw the same smile on Magnus’ lips that echoed his own for Magnus’ dream had been to meet someone like Alec just as Alec had dreamt of meeting him. They had everything they had ever wanted; they couldn’t ask for more for there was nothing left they wanted or needed. They had each other and they had their family and friends throughout time. Happiness was now no longer a goal of theirs; it was their reality.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. if so please leave a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). It would mean a lot to me. Thank you.  
> If you liked this story you will likely like these stories too:  
> To Shine A Light (reverse AU wuth winged Alec):   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102248  
> Band of Brothers (a story of Alec and Jace being kidnapped and then rescued by Magnus and their recovery afterwards): https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603762  
> Let's talk about Alec (a story of Alec surviving abuse): https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606735
> 
> You can check out my Shadowhunter stories here (just sort by pairing and rating to find what you like):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
